


Need Protection?

by AnonymousCrazyGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, Mystery, Romance, Slightly Alternative Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 68,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousCrazyGirl/pseuds/AnonymousCrazyGirl
Summary: Five years. It's been five years since the end of the Second Wizarding War and Harry Potter finds himself digged deeply into his Auror career. The war might be over but there were countless issues that are urgent to be fixed. The Auror Department comes face to face with all sort of dangers and Harry is almost never left behind whenever trouble calls. This mission however is different than the ones he had in the past, mostly because he's past is knocking on his door once again, fierce and powerful, just like he remembers her. He only wishes things had been different between them. But now it's too late to be sorry. Or is it?There's a new threat that Harry Potter is called to face while protecting his loved ones. Old and new friends by his side, old and new foes against him. What those enemies don't take into consideration is how far he's willing to go in order to protect his one and only Ginny Weasley, even if now she doesn't even give him a second glance.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 58
Kudos: 42





	1. Typical Mondays

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin with this fanfic, let me briefly explain a couple of things. This is the second version of this story. The original one was written a couple of years ago and was brought down by me in order to re-write it all over again because - and let's be honest here - it was so badly written that I look back and think “What was I thinking?”. Though, I can't really blame myself, I was young and inexperienced and etc. So for those who've read the previous version, you probably know the plot already but I warn you that there have been some massive changes to, well, everything. Characters remain the same but the story develops differently - and hopefully, in a better way.

The sun's rays managed to penetrate through Grimmauld Place's dark curtains and enlightened the bedroom that once belonged to Sirius Black. Even though the man had passed away tragically years ago, the house wasn't completely empty nor lacked an owner. In fact, its new owner slept peacefully on his godfather's bed, snoring softly. Harry Potter, age twenty two, slept as if he had no other concern in this world, which was a lie. The only reason he was sleeping like that, released from the constant and all too familiar nightmares, was his medication that kept them away for a while. The light kept exploring the dark dusty room, climbing over the bed and scratching Harry's young bearded face. He stirred in his sleep and turned his back to the window, not giving the chance to the sunrise lights to disturb his sleep.

Instead, his alarm clock did so by going off.

He groaned as he reached to shut it off. Then he turned on his back, rubbing his eyes. He blinked several times, his emerald green eyes staring at the dark ceiling for a few moments before he threw the sheets away and abandoned the warmth of his bed. He walked over the bathroom wearing nothing but his underwear, exposing his well-built body to no one but Kreacher to see, but the old house-elf was probably too busy preparing breakfast downstairs. Harry walked over the bathroom with a grumble and shut the door behind him. The first thing he noticed was his reflection in the mirror, even if it was still blurry, for he didn't wear his glasses. He came closer to the mirror to see better the image he had already gotten used to.

The auror training and generally his job as one reflected on his body. He wasn't the thin tall boy he once used to be. Now he was taller and more muscular than he had ever been before. However, there was that nasty scar on the left side of his chest, similar to the one he had on his forehead, a “gift” given by the killing curse for the second time. It wasn't his only scar however. He had several others, less major than this one and of course numerous bruises. Also his beard had grown a lot. He needed to shave but he kinda liked it there. He decided to leave it up until he chose otherwise. Sighing, he opened the tap to throw some cold water on his face.  
After he finished his business in the bathroom, he returned back to his room to get dressed into his auror uniform, put on his glasses and pull his long hair into a bun. Then he headed downstairs, trying to keep quiet. After all these years, he still hadn't figured out how to get rid of Mrs Black's annoying portrait. Even though no one had triggered her in years, Harry simply didn't want her there. She reminded him of Sirius and so did the house elf, but he couldn't kick Kreacher out. But as long as he didn't have a solution, she stayed.

He headed to the basement and found Kreatcher finishing off his eggs. The house-elf wasn't anything like he used to be. He had changed to the better, reminding of Harry the little period they had spent there him with Ron and Hermione during the Horcrux hunt. When they had accidentally betrayed the location to Yaxley, one of Voldemort's Death Eaters, the house-elf managed to flee away before he was captured, something that Harry praised him a lot for. It was a clever move to return to “Hogwarts”. The Death Eaters didn't care about the house-elves that worked there, who wss going to search there? Up to this day, he remained a happy old servant that loved serving his master, even if said master was quite reluctant with this type of slavery, but Harry knew he couldn't free him for various reasons. Besides, he was the only company he had around the dark house.

“Good morning, master,” Kreatcher greeted him. “Your eggs are ready.”

“Thank you, Kreacher,” Harry thanked him as he took a seat. A plate with the eggs appeared in front of him alongside a fork and a knife and Harry immediately digged in. He had almost finished his breakfast when owl croak's came from upstairs. His morning mail.

“Kreacher go and fetch me the mail, please,” he asked the house-elf kindly.

“Of course, master.” Kreacher bowed before rushing upstairs. He returned momentarily holding the morning paper of the _Daily Prophet_ and a _Quibbler._ Xenophelius Lovegood had resumed the publishing of his paper once the war was over with the major help of his daughter, Luna. Even though the paper remained as eccentric as its owners, Harry had a monthly subscription and he enjoyed thoroughly their articles that covered most subjects. Sometimes they even had more serious articles about him, tributes about the war and “Hogwarts” in general. It was definitely more enjoyable than the _Daily Prophet._ The only reason why Harry even bothered was because he needed to be informed about what was going on in the Wizard War and what was said about the Auror Department. The good thing was that Rita Skeeter had remained true to her word and wasn't working for the _Prophet._

Harry didn't have enough time to go through the papers so he'd take them with him at the Ministry. He placed them under his armpit, grabbed his briefcase and rushed upstairs to the living room. He carefully went inside the fireplace after he had grabbed some floo powder. He stood still before throwing the powder and shouting: “Ministry of Magic!”

He spiralled into a burst of green flames. He could take glimpses of other fireplaces before he arrived at the correct one at the Ministry. Even after all these years, the Floor Network still rendered him slightly dizzy. He still managed to step out of the fireplace without stumbling and walk over the Atrium where all of the Ministry's fireplaces were located and thus it was inevitable that it was always filled with people. He didn't waste his time there and marched over the elevator, ignoring the fountain and the more simplistic statue the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt had chosen instead of returning back to the old golden statue of the wizard and his company. It was a simple pillar that had a quotation engraved with golden letters:

“ _Nothing comes without a consequence or cost._ ”

It was a quotation chosen specifically by the Minister himself with which he tried to remind his fellow wizards that they owed their curret freedom to sacrifices that were made in the past and they shouldn't take it for granted. For once, Harry agreed with the message the Ministry was trying to get across.

There was a line of wizards and witches awaiting in front the elevators, something that shouldn't have surprised Harry. It was another typical Monday and everyone was rushing to return back to their business after the weekend. Harry nervously checked on his watch, a gift by Mrs Weasley for his seventeen birthday. During the Battle of Hogwarts it had been broken but Harry had managed to repair it. He wouldn't want to throw it away at any cost. Now he was certain he was going to be late but what relieved him was the presence of two familiar figures in the line to the elevators.

“Ron, Hermione. Good morning,” he said, touching his best friend's shoulder, making him jump.

“Blimey Harry, I didn't see you there!” Ron exclaimed. Hermione rolled her eyes at him before turning to Harry.

“Good morning to you too, Harry,” she greeted back with a smile. “Seriously, I hate Mondays. I told you Ron that we should have come a lot earlier!”

“Bloody hell Hermione, according to your logic we should have come by midnight!”

“At least we would have avoided _this._ _”_ Hermione pointed at the line.

Harry smiled. They had known each other for many years, heck they even had dated for so long and yet nothing had really changed in their relationship. He loved them for that.

“Hermione relax. You're not going to get fired because you were late once in your career,” Harry attempted to calm her down.

“It's not about getting fired! It's about punctuality and being responsible!” Hermione shushed him.

“Hermione sweetheart, your boss _adores_ you. He wouldn't think you're irresponsible, not even for one moment, especially not if you were late once in a blue moon,” It was Ron's attempt to calm her down, which seemed to have an affect as the woman's cheeks were painted a soft red. She mumbled something incoherent before making sense again.

“...what type of example do we set to the new employees?”

“I think you worry a little bit too much. See? Here we are,” Harry said. And indeed they had finally reached the elevators. However, overcrowded was an understatement to describe the situation there. They were at least twelve people inside the cab and they could barely move. It took them a while for each to reach their destinations as they literally had to stop at every single floor. Everyone was growing impatient as time flew by. When they reached the fifth level, where the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was hosted, Hermione kissed Ron's cheek, goodbyed Harry and rushed outside. The two friends continued their way downstairs.

“You know what?” Ron confessed. “I don't even mind her rumbling these days. It's always been there. Maybe that's why I love her so much.”

Harry smiled genuinely. “I'm glad you guys work out so perfectly.”

“Me too. I thought we'd be constantly fighting.” Ron shrugged his shoulders. “Turns out it's nothing like that. I mean, we still fight but...”

“But it's normal couple fights.” Harry finished his sentence. Honestly, he was so happy that his friends were working out that well.

“Yes! And so you know,” Ron dropped his voice into a whisper. “It keeps the sex spicy.”

Harry couldn't contain a laugh. “I really don't wanna know about _that,_ Ron.”

Ron laughed as well. “I don't want you to know either now that I think of it. But lemme tell you, angry and make-up sex are-”

“I think I had enough of your sex life, Ron.” Harry interrupted him.

“Yep, because yours is practically dead,” Ron pointed out. Harry knew he was right. He suddenly felt his stomach empty. Guiltiness overtook him and bad memories flooded his mind. But only for a mere second. He shook those memories away. “How long it's been since you got laid?”

They stopped one last time at the third level and the last wizard that was with them exited, leaving them alone. Now that Harry thought of it, it had definitely been a while since he had intercourses with anyone. He had tried to date people but failed miserably and it mostly ended up to one night stands but those were also few and far between. Honestly, it was just his heart that wouldn't move on. His brain was screaming at him that there was no going back but his heart refused to listen. So he was stuck in between with nowhere to go. God, he had messed up big time and ended up hurting the woman he cared more about... How he had been so damn stupid?

“Ron, both you and I know very well that it doesn't work for me,” Harry responded. “Just let it go already.”

“You don't even try, man. Have you tried anything with Athena yet?”

“Are you out of your _bloody_ mind?”

The elevator came finally to a stop and the two Aurors stepped together outside. They walked all the way down corridor lined with doors on both sides, around the corner of which there werea set of heavy oak doors leading into the Auror Headquarters.

“Why not?” Ron insisted. “She's pretty, she's clever and she's tough. What else would you ask in a woman?”

“She's my _partner,_ you tosser. I can't date my partner, that's highly unprofessional.”

“Now you sound _exactly_ like Hermione, man.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “That's not the point. Athena isn't the dating type. I can't even have a personal conversation with her without having her snap at me. I'm not even interested in her so you'd better drop it off. You can't risk it her hearing you.”

“You're right.” Ron shuddered. “For some odd fucking reason, she seems to hate me.”

“There must be a reason, she's the epitome of logic.”

“I barely even talk to her, man.” Ron defended.

“Do I need to remind you how badly you messed up that mission?” Harry arched a brow.

“I was a trainee back then, it doesn't count.” Ron pouted.

“Whatever you say, mate.”

They checked in at the entrance point of the Auror department and each of them headed towards their respective cubicles after giving their goodbyes. Harry rushed towards his cubicle, praying silently that his partner hadn't been faster than him which was highly unlikely. It was already too bad that her cubicle was located right next to his. To his dismay, she was already there. She had her back turned at him, boots laying on her desk and the _Daily Prophet_ opened before her.

“Good morning,” he said as he stepped inside his cubicle and placed his briefcase on the oak desk.

“You're late,” was the response.

“I kindly remind you that you aren't my boss,” Harry deadpanned before glancing at his watch. “Besides, I'm only five minutes late, big deal.”

The newspaper was suddenly lowered and the chair was pulled behind, revealing her contemptuous expression to him. Athena Juliet Wilson was a couple of years older than Harry, black curly hair and hazel eyes just like her cloak. Harry used to be intimidated by her, but now he realized it was in her nature to be like that. She was an extremely strong witch and an exceptional Auror. Despite their disagreements they worked well together. However, they were both a little bit too closed in their own shells so they couldn't expect call each other “best buddies”.

“I'm wondering when you'll learn about professionalism, Potter,” Athena snarled at him. Harry almost rolled his eyes at the irony of it.

“When you stop being such a bitch about it,” he deadpanned as he settled down to his office so he'd finally finish off the report he had left unfinished before the weekend. “Besides, you're the one laying your feet onto your desk, not me.”

Athena didn't respond. She glared at him before pushing her chair back to its previous position and resuming her previous task, choosing to ignore him and let him work, something he was glad about.

They remained in silence, with the only sound being the flicking of pages and the sound of Harry's pen as he filled in his report. Their silence was interrupted by a paper shuttle that flew over their heads. Athena raised her arm and grasped it between her fingers. Harry pulled his chair out the cubicle and rolled it over at Athena's.

“What's the matter?” he asked.

“Robards wants to see us,” the woman responded before throwing the shuttle away. “Come on, let's go,” she added before standing up. Harry was quick to follow her.

In order to reach their supervisor's office they had to pass all the way between all the other cubicles, meaning that they couldn't go unnoticed by their fellow colleagues. Even up to this day, Harry received unwanted attention by them just because he was The Boy Who Lived. It irritated him to no end and he was glad Athena didn't treat him like a hero rather than her incompetent partner. A few other Aurors greeted him as he passed by their cubicles and Harry awkwardly greeted back with a nod. There were many young Aurors among them, who had probably knew him since his days at “Hogwarts” and even some of the oldest ones seemed to be fond of him. After all these years in the headlights of publicity, Harry simply tried not to pay too much attention to it since he couldn't do anything else than live with it. It still was aggravating sometimes.

They finally reached their destination. Robards' secretary acknowledged them and let them proceed for their meeting with their boss. Harry knocked on the door and waited for a response before holding it open for Athena. She thanked him with a simple nod and he followed her inside. Gawain Robards' office was as comfortable as anyone could think. After all, he was the Head Auror and it was well-known that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was the largest one there was and all the other departments, except the Department of Mysteries, answered there. Being Head Auror carried great responsibility and Gawain Robards was far more than capable for this position in Harry's eyes. He was experienced in the field as he had been on that position for almost ten years now.

“Potter, Wilson. Have a seat.” Robards ordered and the two Aurors did as he asked, taking seats in front of his desk. He eyed them carefully with his brown eyes, studying their expressions. “I know you've just returned from your last mission in Ireland, but crime is restless and so should we.”

»We recently got a report about life threats addressed to a civilian. We don't know who sends them or what their motives are. We only know that they're dangerous considering they know too much about the victim's life.”

“And you want us to investigate,” Athena guessed.

“Incorrect, which should teach you a lesson about not interrupting your superiors.”

“I'm sorry, sir.”

“An investigation team has already been established and they are currently working on the case,” Robards continued. “I want you two to go undercover and surveil the victim's household for as long as it takes, until the perpetrator is arrested. Here's the case file for more details.” He handed them two separate files to study them. Athena schemed through the papers quickly.

“The victim resides in a muggle area of London alongside her fiancé, so you want us to pretend to be Muggles?” Athena questioned.

“A Muggle couple to be more specific,” Robards explained. “We've already got your house covered so you don't need to worry. All you need to do is to move in.”

But Harry wasn't even listening at this point. His eyes were stuck on a particular detail on the file that none of the other two seemed to care about;

_Victim's name: Ginny Weasley_


	2. Moving in

“ _Potter!_ ”

Athena's voice brought him back to the real world. For the past ten minutes Harry had been zoning out while staring intensely at the name, the name that haunted his dreams, not really sure if this was real or a sick, cruel joke. He looked over the case file for the first time in a while, glancing over at Athena who had pulled her chair again near his cubicle.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” she inquired, bringing her chair inside Harry's cubicle. They were pretty tighted up but she didn't seem to care.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” he repeated, still somewhat dumbstruck.

“You've been like that since Robards assigned us this undercover mission,” Athena pointed out. She slammed the door of the cubicle shut, making it pretty clear to not interrupt them. “What's the problem?” she asked once again, dropping her voice into a whisper.

Harry hesitated. He and Athena weren't exactly best friends even though they had been working together for the past two years and a half. He wasn't sure if he could entrust her with his past's events for they never talked about any of that. They didn't have this type of relationship. Theirs was mostly professional. But in order to be able to work this case properly, she needed to know the truth. He ran a hand through his hair.

“The victim? Ginny Weasley?” he spoke, barely managing to choke out her name.

“Yeah, the professional quidditch player.” Athena nodded. “What about her?”

“She's my ex. We kind of fell apart pretty badly. It went down awfully. She sort of... Er... Hates me. And I'm still not in terms with my feelings towards her.”

Athena's expression didn't betray any of her feelings. “And why are you telling me this now, Potter?”

“Because I thought you ought to know since it's probably going to affect our mission,” he admitted. In all honesty, he was scared of her reaction but surprisingly she just nodded.

“You did the right thing, Potter,” she said eventually. “If your personal relationship with Ms Weasley affects our job, I should know about it.”

He was relieved that she understood the situation but that was before she decided to slap him across his face. His hand flew inwardly on his left cheek while looking at her with the armost surprised expression.

“What the hell was that for?” he hissed.

“I thought you needed it. You need to pull your shit together, Potter.” She pointed her finger at his chest. “You're not a school boy to allow your personal affairs interfere with your job.”

As she spoke, he rubbed his cheek. It felt like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over his head. “I will. And thanks uh... For the slap.”

Athena smiled softly. It was one of the rare time Harry had seen her smile. “You're welcome,” she said and the smile quickly vanished. “Now if you excuse me I'm going to pack some stuff. And advise you do the same.”

“Once I'm done filling in this report, I will as well,” Harry assured her. Athena rolled her eyes at him while she opened the door and returned back to her cubicle. Harry gazed at the spot she stood only moments ago. Despite her stoic demeanor and her antics, he was glad to have Athena as his partner. Maybe they weren't even close to being friends but at least they knew how to keep each other in line. With those thoughts hovering in his head, he returned his attention back to his report.

* * *

Later that night, Harry found himself in the Leaky Cauldron having dinner with Ron and Hermione and catching up. Both of them were surprised to hear about Harry's mission that involved Ginny, which triggered Harry's curiosity. He had avoided her on purpose all those years and so had she, but he couldn't comprehend how her own brother had no clue about the threats. Harry dropped a bomb that evening at Ron and he seemed as surprised as he was when he first found out. Hermione wasn't any less surprised. 

“How come you didn't know, Ron?” Harry asked. 

“We are not exactly in speaking terms with Ginny,” Ron admitted. “She's been distant after the war. She was just... Different. I don't know how to describe it but she certainly wasn't the sister I knew.”

“It could be the war itself or what was going on in “Hogwarts” while we were gone, Harry,” Hermione rushed to explain before Harry got the wrong idea but she had already failed. 

“Or maybe all together, in addition with me breaking up with her and then leaving without further notice,” Harry noted. Ron and Hermione shared a look but didn't have anything to comment. “Anyways, how did you guys fall apart? What happened?”

“It was a while ago, probably around nine months or so,” Ron narrated. “She was already distant as she had moved out and traveled a lot with the Holyhead Harpies.” Harry remembered when Ron had told him Ginny had been accepted as a chaser at the team, her childhood dream finally becoming true. “At the time, she was dating Dean Thomas and during Christmas vacation she drops the bomb that she's engaged.”

Harry's heart dropped inside his chest. Honestly, he couldn't expect anything less. He allowed emptiness to consume him in order not to feel pain. It was better like that anyways. Ron paused, studying him in concern. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Harry, it's just-”

“Don't worry, Ron. I understand. It was none of my business in the first place,” Harry interrupted him. It made him sound like he didn't care but deep inside he did. And he shouldn't. But he couldn't help the way he felt and he didn't try to control it at this point. 

“We didn't want to bring you down, Harry,” Hermione explained apologetically. “You were doing just fine and we thought it might was better not to tell you.”

“Hermione really, I'm not mad.” Harry smiled momentarily. “Don't apologize over nothing.”

“Technically, it's not over “nothing”. We've been lying to you for a long time now-”

Harry cut her off. “I told you, it's fine. It's not like I care anymore.” He was a pretty bad liar and he could tell his friends knew that. However, none of them pressed more on that subject. “So, what happened?”

“Mum and dad were seemingly okay with it, at least that's what they claimed, but all of us Weasley boys objected. We knew Dean from school, but we believed it was a rushed decision. She got enraged, to say the least,” Ron mumbled. “You were mentioned during the fight, too,” he added. 

L

Harry struggled to ignore the last comment. 

“I tried to talk sense into her but she even lashed at me.” Hermione shook her head. “Honestly, I haven't seen her so angry before. To me, that wasn't the Ginny I had grown up with. She seemed to have been prepared to fight with her siblings over Dean.”

Harry grimaced. “That's sounds bad.”

“It is. She hasn't spoken to us ever since. We don't know if she even got married.” Ron shook his head. “We wouldn't know, she wouldn't have invited us even if we were the last people on Earth.”

“That sucks," Harry commented but it was clearly an understatement. “And on top of that, I'll be her undercover bodyguard. Way to go.”

The sarcasm was evident in his voice which only made Ron chuckle. Hermione, however, examined him. He knew what she was trying to do but she wouldn't let her. 

“Don't look at me like I'm a lost puppy, Hermione. I'm a grown man, I can handle myself.”

“Harry, you don't need to run away from your feelings. It's alright to admit that you're still-”

“I am not,” he snapped. “I'm not so foolish to believe anything will suddenly change after all those years, Hermione. That's why I'm not hoping for anything. I've moved on.”

Lies, lies, lies. He had been feeding them with lies to avoid situations and feelings he couldn't face. He felt bad for it. But in his mind it was for the best. One day maybe those lies would transform into the truth. Who knew. 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to snap,” he apologized after a few moments of silence. 

“It's alright Harry, I brought this upon myself. I pushed you too hard, I'm the one who should be apologizing,” Hermione got defensive. 

The waitress passed by their table and Harry reached inside his cloak to retrieve his wallet. “Dinner's on me, by the way,” he said, changing subject.

“No way Harry, we-”

“How about I'm paying dinner this time and the next drink is on you, huh?” he suggested to avoid a conflict about such a stupid reason.

“Alright, you win this time,” Ron backed off. “But the drinks are on me next time,” he warned and Harry laughed him off. After he paid for dinner, they departed for their homes. Harry needed to pack his stuff and study the details once again. Or he could ask Kreacher to pack for him and he could study the details better. That did sound like a plan. Smiling proudly at himself, he aparrated right on the first step of Grimmauld Place number twelve. 

  
He went down the kitchen where he knew he'd find Kreacher cooking. The house-elf abandoned his talk to bow at his master.

“Dinner should be ready in about an hour, master,” Kreacher informed him.

“Thank you, Kreacher. But I need you to do me another favor. Could you do that?”

“Whatever master needs.” The house elf bowed again.

“I'm leaving for an undercover mission and I need you to pack me some Muggle clothes. I don't know for how long I'll be gone so I'll need a sufficient amount of clothing.”

“Should Kreacher pack all of Master's Muggle clothing?”

“If it's possible, then yes.”

“Kreacher will do as Master wants after dinner is ready.”

“Whenever suits you better, Kreacher.” Harry nodded and then headed back upstairs. He went over the living room carrying his briefcase. He sat down onto the old couch and opened it, retrieving the files he was given. According to them, his undercover name was Alexander “Sander” Lambert, he worked as an interior designer and he had just moved in the area with his girlfriend Ellen Stevenson who worked as a business manager. Harry chuckled. Athena would totally hate all of these, especially the girlfriend part. They would have so much fun, that was for sure. He read more details about his character's past. Apparently, his parents had been killed in a car accident when he was sixteen and, as of Ellen's parents, they lived in the USA.

“Whoever comes up with this bullshit surely has a very rich imagination,” he commented, chuckling. Thankfully, this information was easy to memorize. He wasn't sure how they could blend all those things with their mission but everything would work out eventually, for that he was sure.

It was time to move in.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up before sunrise. He had a good bath and saved his beard. Even though he liked it, he decided against appearing on the first day like a homeless man. He ate Kreacher's breakfast quickly and then went over to check on his suitcases and see if the house-elf had missed anything. Everything seemed to be perfectly in place. The only thing he had to do now was check in at the Ministry for his last orders before taking off. Appearing with Muggle clothes at the most wizarding place was slightly ironic but Harry was used to it. After all, his entire life was an irony itself. 

He goodbyed Kreacher in front of the fireplace where the house-elf had walked over to see off his master before he disappeared under the green flames of the Floo Network. Thankfully, the Atrium wasn't as crowded that morning so he arrived on the second level rather quickly. He then went to check if Athena had arrived already. Not surprisingly, she had. She was dressed in her Muggle clothes better than Harry had anticipated. Usually wizards messed the clothing up and the perfect example Harry could remember of this was during the finals of the World Cup of quidditch which he had attended with the Weasleys and Hermione all those years ago

“I'm Half-Blood, my mother is a Muggleborn, ” she explained at his question arch of brow. “Let's go, Robards probably wants to see us.”

Picking up their heavy suitcases, they walked over the Head Auror's office. Robards was glad to see them all prepared and ready. 

“You really got into the concept, I like that,” he praised. “Now, I'd like to add a few more details about how this is going to work. Wilson, your business where you supposedly work in is located near the Holyhead Harpies' pitch which will allow you to surveil the trainings without rising suspicious.”

»As for you Potter, your Invisibility Cloak could prove useful in this mission. I hope you didn't forget to bring it with you.“

“I never go anywhere without it, sir,” Harry reassured him. 

“Good. Also, we can't risk it with owls so you're going to report to me with a... What is it called again?”

“I think you mean telephone, sir,” Harry helped him out. 

“Yes, thank you Potter. If your spot anything suspicious, you have a duty to inform the Department and wait for back up. Don't act on your own and endanger both the wizards and the Muggles. You both are aware of the protocol.”

“Yes, sir,” they spoke simultaneously. 

“Good,” Robards nodded. “You're free to go.”

With that, the two Aurors returned to the apparition points and they headed towards their destination. They re-appeared in a small alley on the surban area of London. 

“Follow my lead,” Athena motioned at Harry who hurried to follow her. They stepped out of the alley and walked for a while until they reached a small, lovely neighborhood with quite big houses that were comfortable enough to live with their gardens. It didn't give the vibe of the big city, probably because it wasn't anywhere near it. If Harry didn't have a heavy heart he might had enjoyed the view before him. Their neighbourhood was consisting of six houses in total, three on the left and three on the right side of the road. Theirs was the first one on the left as they walked. It didn't differ much from the others in terms of architectural structure but it was obvious no one had lived there for a while. They were the first ones to step foot it in. 

“Alright, this is it Sander,” Athena spoke, already into the role. 

“Indeed it is, Ellen,” he nodded. Athena grimaced and Harry almost laughed at her expression but decided against it. 

“Let's go,” she motioned with her head and they continued walking. Their hands brushed against each other's as they walked side by side and Harry wondered if it was a good idea to grab it. They were supposed to be a couple but he wasn't sure of how Athena would react to that. Before he could make up his mind, he felt her fingers getting intertwined in his. It was so hard to not look down with the most surprised expression he had ever made. Fortunately for both of them, they didn't have to walk long until they entered the house's yard and then entering the actual building, unlocking the main door with the keys Athena had in her possession. Once the door closed behind them, the acting was over and the woman let go off Harry's hand. 

“I can't believe they pulled this girlfriend/boyfriend crap on us,” she complained openly. “It would be easier if we were just siblings.”

“And how would I get the chance to call you “babe”, “sweetheart” and “honey”?” Harry teased, receiving a playful punch in his upper arm. 

“Fuck off, Potter,” she mumbled, brushing him off. 

“It's Lambert to you now,” he continued his teasing. “How about you give me a kiss now and we forget all of this ever happened?”

Athena narrowed her eyes at him. “I'm not kissing you, you knob head.”

She let out an exasperated growl, turning his back on him. “This is not what I sighed up for!” she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. Meanwhile, Harry had bursted into fists of laughter. Rarely did he have the occasion to tease his partner but when there was one, he'd jump full force at it. He finally managed to compose himself and walked over the window to have a look at the neighborhood. 

“So do tell, which is the house?” he asked, looking over the series of houses on the opposite side of the street. 

“Oh, so you're done being childish?” Athena mocked him behind his back. The shuffling indicated that she was taking out their equipment. “It's the one in the middle.”

He focused his eyes on the house in the middle. There she lived, just a couple of meters away from him. And for the next following weeks they'd be neighbors, confirming his theory that his life was a large, mocking irony. 


	3. Hello, neighbor

Harry and Athena spent the next hour tidying their stuff. Thankfully, the house acquired two separate bedrooms that were located on the second floor alongside with the bathroom, and it wouldn't become any more awkward between them than it already was. They placed their auror equipment as well, equipment that was similar to what the fake Mad-eye Moody had brought to “Hogwarts” during Harry's fourth year. He remembered vividly how impressed his fourteen year-old self had been back in the day.

They found themselves drinking tea that Harry had prepared at the small yet comfortable kitchen. It wasn't anything special but it was spacious enough for the two of them. They also had full view around the house as there were no walls between the living room and the kitchen. The only thing that separated the two rooms was a counter. There was one window above the sink that gave vision to the road in front of the house. Harry slightly liked the place. It was definitely better than the dark and dusty Grimmauld Place.

"How's your room? Did you settle down?" Harry asked in an attempt to sparkle a conversation.

Athena shrugged her shoulders. "It's fine. What time is it?"

Harry checked on his watch. "Eight thirty."

Athena peeked over the window. "I should get ready. Weasley will be leaving for practice soon and I need to go to ‘work’. And thanks for the tea, by the way," she added.

"No problem."

Athena stood up and placed her cup on the counter. "You should get some sleep if you're willing to stay up at night," she advised.

"I'll try." Harry nodded.

"Good." She grabbed her wand and wore her coat. She didn't leave immediately though. She waited near the window, probably for Ginny to show up. Harry inwardly peeked over the kitchen's window to see her coming. There she was; She had just stepped out of her house with a sports bag hanging over her shoulder and now she was walking down the street, her fiercy red hair weaving. Harry's heart skipped a beat. She was probably more beautiful than he had ever remembered her be. He kept gazing at her mesmerized until she turned on the corner of the street, probably searching for a spot to apparate.

“Alright, I think that's my cue to go,” Athena spoke, mostly to herself. “I'll see you later Harry.”

“Later, Athena,” Harry responded. He had already finished his tea and now occupied himself by washing the cups.   
The slam of the door indicated that he was left completely alone in the house. He let out a sigh. Now that she was gone, he didn't have much to do except following her advice and taking a nap. He wasn't even close to being sleepy but he had to try, otherwise he wouldn't be able to stay up during the night. He wiped his hands and went over the living room, throwing himself onto the couch. He examined the television that was placed exactly opposite him. He couldn't remember when was the last time he watched TV and now it was a good opportunity to do so. It could probably make him sleepy too. He grabbed the remote control and started going through the channels.

Another hour passed in the most boring way possible. Harry had settled in a morning show and he slowly felt himself falling into a nap. His eye lashes felt heavier and heavier the more he watched. Soon, he'd fallen asleep with the TV keep playing in front of his asleep figure. That was before the front bell rang.

Harry jumped. For a brief moment he panicked but then he reasoned with himself that there was nothing to worry about. With a flick of his wand, all the auror equipment disappeared. He hid his wand and then went over to answer the door. He found an old woman woman holding a trace filled with cookies, smiling up at him.

“Hello, neighbor,” she managed to croak out. “I brought those-” she motioned at the cookies. “-as a welcoming gift.”

Harry put on a huge smile. “But you shouldn't have! Here, let me take this.”

“You're so kind, my boy.” She handed him over the trace and Harry rushed to place it onto the kitchen table. The cookies smelled amazing.

“Please, come in,” Harry invited her in kindly. “Let me make you some tea.”

“Don't bother, I won't be staying long. Maybe another time. Just passing by to meet our new neighbors. It's been a while since we saw new faces around here. I'm Esme Sharon,” she introduced herself, offering her hand for a handshake. Harry took it gracefully.

“Sander Lambert, nice to meet you.”

“It's nice to meet you too, Sander dear. I wish I had came earlier to meet with your girlfriend too. I saw her leaving earlier.”

“Don't worry about it. Ellen always leaves for work early,” Harry assured her. “Are you sure you don't want to come in for a cup of tea?”

“It's alright, my boy. Some other time when Ellen is around. I'd love to get to know both of you better. " She waved him off. “You're always welcome to come by at my place if you want.”

“We don't want to bother-”

“Nonsense, dear. I don't have visitors often. I'll be glad if you come.”

Harry shifted uncomfortably. Mrs Sharon was lovely and kind but lonely old people tended to be very emotional and clingy. Harry knew from experience. It had happened several times in the past when he arrested aspiring muggers that targeted those vulnerable people.

“In that case, we'll come over whenever we get a chance,” Harry said eventually, not sure if Athena would be so eager to hang out with this old woman.

“Have a nice day, Sander,” she goodbyed him before she turned to leave.

“You too, Mrs Sharon.”

He closed the door behind him. He let out a breath he didn't know he held back. So far so good. Now they were acquaintances with this old woman. They were blending in. That was good, right? He looked over the cookies. It wouldn't be too bad if he ate one. And so he did. They were still slightly warm but eatable. And they tasted delicious. Probably the best cookies he ever had. He grabbed a couple more and placed them on a bowl, then returned on the living room to resume his previous task. Occasionally, he'd look out of the window, until of course he fell asleep.

When he woke up, the sun had almost set and Athena had already returned home. He rubbed his eyes before he left the couch.

“The Sleeping Beauty has awaken,” Athena mocked him.

Harry rolled his eyes at her. “Whatever. How was the stake out?”

“Nothing much, as predicted. Except maybe I had the chance to watch the Holyhead Harpies training. That was the highlight of the day,” Athena replied. “You didn't do bad yourself. Did you make these?” she asked, pointing at the cookies. “They're delicious.”

“I wish. Our new neighbor brought them in as a welcoming gift.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and she wants to meet you too.” Harry smirked.

Athena groaned. “Don't tell me she's one of those lonely, old people who constantly ask for their younger neighbors' company.”

“Not to burst your bubble, but that's exactly what she is.”

“Perfect!” Athena exclaimed sarcastically. “Not only am I stuck with you for Merlin knows how long, now I have to befriend a woman who's almost as old as my grandma!”

Harry chuckled. “Honestly, I just think you're overreacting here. She seems like a lovely person.”

“Whatever.” She waved him off. “Did you notice anything else? Before you fell asleep I mean.”

“No, nothing else.” Harry shook his head. “When did you return?”

“Afternoon. How long have you been asleep?”

“Probably more than I should,” he admitted. “I can't understand how this works, I'm not even tired.”

“Physically, you might not be tired,” Athena pointed out, empathy in her voice. Harry found her correct. Physically he was fine but mentally? Probably exhausted. Which explained how some days he couldn't sleep at all and others he slept more than the normal amount of sleep he should get.   
He simply shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to talk about it, especially not with Athena. She understood immediately that he needed some space so she went over the living room's window, leaving him alone.

Perhaps he was overthinking things and he was getting overwhelmed for no apparent reason. His feelings were in turmoil but he had promised his partner he wouldn't allow them to interfere in his job. And yet here he was, moping pathetically at how things had turned out. At the end of the day, it was all his fault so he shouldn't be complaining.

That's the price he paid for his choices.

He gazed out of the window, his eyes fixated on the house across the street. He was so close yet so far away. And if he got any closer, he'd eventually get burnt. He felt empty. He had been feeling empty since the end of the war, even though he should be feeling the exact opposite with Voldemort being gone and the remaining of the Death Eaters being locked away in Azkaban. But there was nothing that could bring him satisfaction anymore. He had focused on his job, hoping to forget. And it worked for a while. He was doing better. Until now where he was thrown back at the very beginning. He couldn't prevent the memories from flooding his mind, playing like a film before his very own eyes...

_It was finally over. Harry refused to believe it, couldn't believe it. Everything that they had gone through lead to this moment of victory. He was exhausted and he could sleep for three days straight if they let him._ _His_ _clothes were torn and covered in dirt including his own blood. He was covered from head to toe with cuts and bruises. His entire body hurt._

_But Voldemort was gone for once and for all and this was all that mattered._

_He exited the headmaster's office followed by Ron and Hermione, who were holding hands all this time. He smiled inwardly. But he smiled faded quickly when he remembered that there was one person inside the demolished castle of “Hogwarts” that he desperately needed to see and hold her hand as a gesture of comfort. But first things first, he had to find her._

_They made their way downstairs, walking slowly between the rumble. At the basement of the stairs, Harry spotted a figure with long, fiery hair. His heart skipped a beat._

“ _We'll leave you two alone,” he heard Hermione whisper in his ear. He nodded slightly. His best friends walked passed him and Ginny and went over the Great Hall where everyone else was gathered. Ginny watched them was they disappeared between the crowd. Now there was nothing between them but a few steps. Harry continued walking slowly until he stopped just few steps away from her. His heart was beating fast._

“ _Hey,” he said softly. It wasn't probably the best thing to say but he couldn't think of anything else._

_Ginny_ _jumped up and span around to face him. A small smile spread on her lips. “Hey,” she said back._

_Harry moved closer to her. “How are you holding up?” he asked concerned, even though he was aware that she was struggling. She simply shrugged her shoulders._

“ _I've been better,” she admitted. “But how are_ you _?_ _”_

“ _Still trying to get in terms with what happened,” he responded. He inhaled sharply as he gazed down at her. Merlin, she just looked so dazzling. He simply wanted to grab her and kiss her inviting lips. “I'm really, really sorry about... You know..._ _”_

_Ginny shook her head. “It hurts,” she said truthfully. “But it will get better eventually._ _”_

“ _I hope so” .He nodded. “How is George?_ _”_

_She sighed. “As bad as you'd think he would be. I mean, he lost his twin brother. They were inseperetable...” she trailed off and they fell in silence for a while._

_Harry wasn't sure of what to say. There were so many things that were left unsaid but the moment wasn't appropriate. He wanted to comfort her but he didn't have the right words to do so._

_“Kingsley was looking for you.” Ginny finally broke off the silence. Harry snapped out of his train of thought._

“ _Oh, okay,” he stammered. “I guess I'll be off to find him. It must be important._ _”_

“ _Yeah, okay.” She nodded._

_Despite his sayings, he didn't make a move to leave. They were petrified, searching for the right words to say to one another._

_Finally, Harry gathered his courage and spoke his mind._

“ _Listen, Ginny I... I know what you're going through. And I know it's hard and no one expects you to take it easy.” He paused for a moment to examine her expression. “What I want to say is, I'm here for you - if you need to talk._ _”_

“ _Thank you, Harry. I appreciate it,” she said with a smile. He smiled back and started walking down the stairs to look for Kingsley at the Great Hall. As he passed by her, she gently touched his arm before letting him go. He felt his heartbeat going berserk - he thought it would explode._

_Soon after he found himself at the entrance of the Great Hall, debating with himself whether he should enter or not. He still wasn't sure if he could handle facing all those families that had lost their loved ones because of him. However, it never came to that as Kingsley and Headmistress McGonagall exited the Hall just as he was able to make a decision._

“ _Harry, I've been looking for you,” Kingsley said with his deep voice when he saw him._

“ _Yes, Ginny told me so. I came over to see you. Congratulations, by the way,_ _”_ _Harry congratulated the new Minister of Magic._

“ _Thank you, Harry,” Kingsley acknowledged him with a nod. “And yes, I indeed intended to have a talk with you, in private preferably._ _”_

“ _You could use one of the empty classrooms,” McGonagall suggested. “I assure you no-one is going to disturb you._ _”_

“ _Thank you, Minerva.” Kingsley nodded. “Lead the way, Harry._ _”_

* * *

“ _What it, Kingsley?” Harry asked as soon as the Minister closed the door of the classroom behind him._

_Kingsley faced him. “I have a proposal for you, and Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, of course. The Ministry is in urgent need of Aurors to help capture the remaining of Voldemort's supporters, as we suffered great casualties during those dark times. Minerva informed me about your intentions of joining the Auror Department after you graduated from “Hogwarts”._ _”_

“ _It's true,” Harry confirmed. “But isn't necessary for me to pass my NEWT's before joining?_ _”_

“ _Harry, you have just defeated the greatest dark wizard of our times,” Kingsley said. “You're more than qualified for the job. Of course, the training is hard and lasts at least three years. However, at these difficult times the auror training must be sped up, thus it's going to be more difficult than ever before._ _”_

“ _I will do it,” Harry declared. “The world isn't safe yet. If I can help put an end to this once and for all, I'm willing to do anything in my power._ _”_

“ _Are you sure?” Kingsley asked. “I'm glad you agreed so easily, but I want you to realize the dangers that are entailed to this job._ _”_

“ _Not to sound arrogant, but I'm Harry Potter. I'm sure I know what this means._ _”_

_Kingsley smiled. “You're not arrogant, Harry. In fact, you're absolutely right. So, I guess I'll be seeing you very soon at the Ministry. I'll send out an owl with the details. In the meantime, I suggest you take it easy. I will have a word with Mr Weasley and Miss Granger soon after._ _”_

“ _I don't think you'll be successful there, Kingsley,” said Harry with a sad smile. “Ron just lost his brother and knowing Hermione, she will be willing to finish her seventh year before looking for a career to choose._ _”_

“ _I've got nothing to lose,” Kingsley replied. “I'll you soon, Harry._ _”_

“ _Later, Minister._ _”_

_Kingsley snorted at his words and Harry let out a small laugh. The man disappeared, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts._

_Becoming an Auror once was his dream and now it was all coming together. Several Death Eaters were still out there, lurking in the dark and they needed to be captured and sent to Azkaban before they caused more harm than they had already had. It was going to be extremely dangerous._ _It seemed like the Wizarding World still needed him, perhaps more than ever before._

_It was like the universe was trying to give him a message. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, would never have a normal life. He knew what he had to do even though it pained him greatly._

_He exited the empty classroom and walked around the ruined castle aimlessly. Death, chaos and pain was written on every wall, every broken window and every destroyed classroom. He felt like suffocating. His legs brought him back to the only place he could find real peace; the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady didn't ask for a password. Instead, she cheered for him and let him pass freely._

_Harry stepped inside. It was still messy but someone must have gone into the trouble to fix the couches - Hermione probably if he had to take a guess. He stood in the middle of the room, looking around. The stairs of the boys dormitory seemed inviting but he wasn't sure if he was ready to face the damage that was caused there so he chose to stay there for a while._

_Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from the girls' dormitory and a red-head beauty stepped in. Harry's heart twisted under his chest._

“ _Hey,” Ginny greeted him._

“ _Hi,” he said._

“ _So, what did Kingsley wanted to talk to you about?_ _”_

“ _He want to ask me to join the Auror Department,” Harry responded._

“ _Oh._ _”_

“ _And I accepted,” he added._

“ _Well, that's great, isn't it?_ _”_

“ _It is. But it's going to be dangerous._ _”_

_Ginny's eyes darkned. She knew where he was going with this, so he had spoken those words in the past. “Harry, don't,” she warned him._

“ _I'm sorry.” He shook his head. “But I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt because of me - or for me!_ _”_

“ _Stop with the fucking nonsense, Harry!” She shouted. “You deserve just as much as to be happy as anyone else, maybe even more!_ _”_

“ _My destiny doesn't include a normal life, Ginny._ _”_

“ _That's fucking bullshit Harry and you know that!_ _”_

_Harry let out an exasperated sigh. “All I want is to protect you! If something happens to you, I will never forgive myself! Your brother is dead because of me! Don't you think I've caused enough damage to you and your family already?_ _”_

_Ginny glared at him. “And you're about to cause more with your decision._ _”_

“ _I'm sorry, Ginny...” he whispered._

“ _No.” She shook her head, trying to prevent the tears from spilling. “After all we've been through, you can't just do this!_ _”_

“ _I don't want this either. But I don't have a choice-”_

“ _Yes, you have a choice, Harry,” she interrupted him. “But I guess you already made it.” And with that, she stormed off, leaving behind a just as heartbroken Harry gazing at the spot where she previously stood..._

* * *

  
Harry realized he had zoned out and he snapped out of it. He looked over at Athena; she didn't seem to have noticed, thanks Merlin. It had been a while since he had spaced out. Is this how he was going to do his job now? He internally scolded himself. He couldn't even keep that simple promise he made to his partner. He was really pathetic after all. He locked his eyes on the window again. This time he wouldn't get distracted. He allowed himself to empty from that suffocating feeling that almost choked him. He preferred to feel nothing rather than pain.

Hours passed. Silence remained. And not a single movement in the street. Midnight came around the clock. Athena excused herself. It was time for her to relax a little.

“Wake me up if something happens,” she told Harry as she headed over the stairs.

“I will. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Harry went over the living room. The view from that window was better. He grabbed his Invisibility Cloak that he had around at all times and threw it over his head. It didn't cover him entirely but his feet couldn't be seen anyways so it didn't matter. There were no lights now from the house. Only the moon was illuminating the street. His heart was still heavy. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

He had failed to protect her then but he wouldn't repeat the same mistake all over. He wiped the tear away. This was his last chance and he wouldn't throw it away.

He'd protect her, no matter the cost.


	4. The crazy bludger

The rest of the week passed smoothly without any incidents. The surveillance was as boring as both aurors had predicted and thankfully for them they had spent a significant amount bonding with their neighbors, especially Mrs Sharon and the McConnell family and their two children, Andy and Melissa. They didn't have the chance to meet all of them, but it wasn't necessary. They just needed to have a typical relationship with them. Harry was glad only for one thing; that he hadn't crossed paths with either Ginny nor Dean yet. The couple was probably informed about the presence of aurors in the area but said aurors' identities remained unknown to them for the time being, and it was probably for the best. It was already hard enough for him being there. 

One night, during the beginning of the second week, Athena finally snapped.   
“This is bullshit,” she proclaimed. 

Harry raised his gaze from the _Daily Prophet_ Ron had managed to secretly send him. “And why is that?”

“We've been here for a week and nothing happens. If she was to be attacked, it would have already happened!”

“Do you think so?”

“This is a waste of time. We should be investigating with the others instead of pretending to be all lovey-dovey to these Muggles.” Athena made a grimace at the memory of kissing Harry a couple of days ago in front of a very ecstatic Mrs Sharon, for the sake of their cover. His predictions had proven right, much to her dismay.

“And why didn't you tell our boss when he called us the other day?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

Athena stammered. “Because he wouldn't have listened!” she eventually exclaimed.

“Listen, I can understand your frustration, but I think you're being impatient here.” Harry tried to reason. “Whoever threatened her probably knows that she informed the Auror Department, so they're being cautious. But it won't take long until they make a move. Just so you see.”

Athena huffed. “Don't tell me you actually want to be here.”

“I just want to do my job right,” Harry deadpanned. “Why don't you play the piano and relax a bit? You're tensed.”

The piano that was located on the far end of the living room was a great relief for both. Harry had no idea his partner could play and his surprise was an utter satisfaction to her, in contrast to her current frustration. 

Athena just ran a hand through her dark hair and just nodded before heading over the instrument. Harry was glad she decided to actually follow his advice. It didn't normally happen just like how she didn't normally get so frustrated over a case. But he couldn't really blame her. Athena was an exceptionally good auror that was efficient in the field. Undercover missions really undermined her abilities. Before they had started working together, she had managed to arrest five Death Eaters all at once. Now, she was trapped in a house with him. Not exactly ideal. 

The house was soon filled with the melodic sound of the piano. Harry found himself enjoying it quite a lot. It was a rare occasion to listen to good classical music, especially Muggle music. It was a relief to their daily stress. Harry enjoyed himself while he looked outside the window and on the background played Rondo Alla Turca by Mozart. Then a cat ran across the street only to jump onto on of the trash bins placed outside Mrs Sharon's house probably in search of its meal. That before the old woman came out holding a small plate in her hand. If Harry read her lips right, she probably told the cat that she didn't have to eat rubbish. The cat wasn't even reluctant to approach Mrs Sharon and eat out of her plate. 

“Well, what do you know?” he hummed softly. “Looks like Mrs Sharon is fond of cats.”

“Most cliché old woman I've seen,” Athena said, not stopping playing, making Harry chuckle. Athena might thought of Mrs Sharon as cliché, but her feeding her cat was the most interesting event of the evening. 

Even when she eventually went to sleep, Harry remained wide wake all night long to no avail. There was no movement in the neighborhood until late in the next morning, when people started leaving for their jobs. Athena walked down the stairs and found Harry exactly where she had left him last night, right next to the living room's window.

“Morning,” she said to get his attention. 

“Morning,” he grumbled. 

“I might can't see you but I suppose you look like a mess,” she pointed out. “Go get some sleep.”

Harry removed his invisibility cloak and nodded slightly. “I'll see you later,” he mumbled before heading downstairs. 

Athena made herself some coffee in order to help her wake up faster. She sat at the kitchen, wandering out of the window. She was extremely worried about Harry, to say the least. He could be such a pain in the ass sometimes, but all things considered, she cared about his well-being. She could tell from miles away he was hurting, no matter how well he was capable of hiding his feelings from her. The sooner this undercover mission was over, the better for him. To her, it didn't make a difference. The only reason why she complained in the first place was to receive a reaction from Harry, but he seemed to have taken the whole ordeal very seriously. 

She finished her coffee and grabbed her wand. It was time to go. She waited for Ginny Weasley to appear out of her house before she exited and followed her discreetly down the street. When they both turned to the corner, Athena disapparited immediately and re-appeared on top of a building that had great view over the Holyhead Harpies' pitch. She retrieved a pair of magical binoculars from her pocket before casting the Disillusionment Charm on herself. She saw Ginny Weasley entering the pitch safe and sound. The fun was about to begin. Because watching the Holyhead Harpies was definitely more exciting than being trapped inside a house all day long. 

The next couple of hours were anything but boring. By the way Athena saw the team practising, she was confident they could even win the championship this year. The team was extremely good and effective on the field, that went without a doubt. She tried to keep her attention focused on Ginny, who was an amazing chaser, but sometimes she couldn't help but derail and watch her teammates, especially her captain, Gwenog Jones, until she eventually managed to calm her inner fangirl down and regain focus. Near midday, the team was supposed to stop for lunch break but something seemed off. Athena narrowed her eyes, trying to find out what the problem was. She locked her eyes on Ginny Weasley who was manoeuvring, trying to avoid a bludger. Said bludger though wouldn't leave her alone. The beaters tried to hit it away but it just wouldn't leave. The black ball looked like it was cursed. Athena immediately withdrew her binoculars and apparited inside the pitch. She found herself in the middle of it, walking invisible as she was onto the grass. She looked up in the air, seeing the team trying to desperately stop the crazy bludger from killing Ginny off. She aimed her wand at the ball and yelled; “ _Immobulus!_ "

The bludger froze mid-air. Everyone stopped panicking now that it was stopped and instead focused their attention onto the invisible figure that was between them. 

“ _Accio!_ " Athena called and the bludger flew at her and she grabbed in her hand. The bludger kept growing but couldn't escape the power of the charm. 

“Who's there?” an angry voice interrupted that probably belonged to Gwenog Jones. She saw her walking towards where she presumed she was standing. The rest of the team landed on the ground as well. “You're not supposed to be here. Reveal yourself!”

“ _Finite Incantatem_ ,” Athena mumbled, hitting the top of her head and slowly being visible again. 

“The pitch isn't open to the public, ma'am,” Gwenog Jones rushed to say, but Athena simply rolled her eyes as she drew our her auror ID and showed it to her. There was a picture of her alongside her personal information and a signature from Gawain Robards. 

“Auror Department,” she simply announced and returned the ID back to its rightful place. 

“What on Earth is the Auror Department doing on my pitch?”

“For starters, saving your chaser from inevitable injury or worse, possible death.” she motioned at Ginny who looked incredibly surprised. “Secondly, I'll be following protocol and accompanying her back to her house before I report this bludger to the Ministry. You'll be asked to evacuate the pitch in order to have an investigation.”

“The training isn't over yet!” Gwenog objected. “There's an upcoming match and we can't afford losing time over this nonsense. The bludger is old, it's possible that it's broken.”

“Captain's right!” One of the players piped in. “We are going to lose our next match if we cut our trainings short!”

“Do you value your career more than Ginny's safety?” another player barked at her. 

“Shut up, Caroline!”

“Alright, that's enough!” Athena cut them off. “I don't give two shits about your affairs in the championship. I'm here to do my job.” she glared at Gwenog Jones. 

The captain huffed. “It's up to Ginny, then.” 

Everyone turned to look at the read-head, who shifted uncomfortably. 

“I'm sorry cap, but in this case I'll be following Ms Wilson. Better safe than sorry,” she shrugged her shoulders. 

Gwenog Jones rubbed her temples. “Fine. Training's over for today, I suppose. Dismissed!”

“I'll be waiting at the entrance,” Athena informed Ginny who nodded before heading to the changing room with her teammates. Herself walked over the entrance of the pitch, muttering to herself. 

“ _Expecto Patronum!_ "

A spirit-like mighty bull jumped out of her wand at the incantation of the charm. She needed to inform Harry to be on the alert until she returned from the Ministry. It would take her a while until she did and he needed to keep an eye on the neighborhood for anything suspicious. Then, she found herself waiting at the entrance for Ginny Weasley to come. It didn't take much until she did. 

“Shall we?” she asked. 

Athena offered her arm. “Let's go.”

* * *

  
Harry had been awaken by Athena's patronus and now he was pacing in the living room, peeking out of the window every now and then to make sure Ginny had returned. Eventually, he saw her rushing in side her house and only then did he calmed down a little. However, he remained nervous, because Athena's message was vague and didn't explain more details rather than it's just informed him that Ginny would be returning home soon and herself would go the Ministry and wouldn't be back till later. He helped himself with a cup of coffee for he was sleep deprived, tired and nervous. 

Wearing his Invisibility Cloak, he remained near the window, never allowing his gaze to sleep away. His wand was waiting patiently in his pocket to be used in a case of emergency. Nothing happened though. 

Athena returned home one hour and a half later, appariting exactly inside the house. Harry snapped and with a wave of his wand the curtains were closed. He threw the cloak and rushed to her. 

“What the hell happened?” he hissed. 

“A bludger targeted Ginny during the training and was trying to throw her off,” Athena explained. “I managed to stop it and then headed to the Ministry to report it. They've already conducted an investigation crew for the Holyhead Harpies' pitch, don't worry,” she tried to reassure him but to no avail. Instead of calming down, Harry started panicking more. 

“No, no, no...” he mumbled, running a hand through his hair. “This isn't good...”

“Hell no it isn't, but why are you panicking?”

“I had a similar experience when I was a student at “Hogwarts” during my second year! Someone had cursed the bludger in order to throw me off my broom! I ended up losing all the bones of my right arm, but now I think of it, that didn't have to do anything with the bludger,” he rumbled, remembering how Gilderoy Lockhart had messed up big time with his arm. 

“Alright, calm down now,” Athena grabbed both of his arms. “You're right, someone cursed the bludger but they will find who that was, alright?”

He wanted to believe her, this was the most possible scenario but he'd rather discover that himself. He couldn't though. He had to stay there and remain focused. He nodded. 

“Now, why won't you go and get some sleep, yes?” Athena suggested. 

“Yeah, alright,” Harry replied, visibly more relaxed. “I'll see you later.” Αnd with that he left upstairs. 

It was Athena's turn to run a hand through her hair, slightly panicking herself. “That's so fucked up,” she said to no one in particular. Those who were behind those threats weren't joking anymore. The whole bludger incident was merely a warning. 

* * *

  
Ginny Weasley hadn't felt fear in a very long time, but the feeling wasn't foreign to her. She had been scared since the first day she started receiving those threats. And now, those who wanted to harm her had gone into action, intruding inside her career. The whole incident reminded her of what had happened to Harry Potter all those years ago during her disturbing first year at “Hogwarts”, a year that she didn't dare to think about for various reasons. And now history was repeating itself with the difference that, at least, she didn't end up losing all her arm bones. But why was she even thinking about him anyways? He was completely irrelevant to what was going in her life right now and she was glad he was. 

Ginny was home alone now, with Dean still being at work. She considered coming in contact with him, but maybe it should wait. There was no need to abandon the safety of her house when she had already risked everything by coming here. She was already in too much trouble even without worrying about the bludger. The prospect of dealing with Gwenog after her decision to follow the auror instead of her instructions wasn't exactly pleasant. She only hoped that her captain would find sense eventually.

Ginny stood by the window, gazing over the house that had been recently occupied by their new ‘neighbors‘ who weren't anyone else but aurors. She had figured that much since the first day and her suspicions were confirmed when she had caught auror Athena Wilson following her the very next day. The auror had probably done it on purpose to get a chance to talk with her so she wouldn't get surprised in occasions like those. Ginny was relieved to see her at the pitch holding the bludger. They could have captured them themselves if this thing wasn't too busy trying to break her ribs and if the rest of the team had actually took notice of what was going on. She rolled her eyes. But it wasn't so easy to catch one, especially one that is completely out of control. She was impressed to see how easy the auror had captured it. She definitely didn't work alone, as much as Ginny was concerned. But she hadn't gotten any glimpse of her partner yet. Not that it mattered, she was simply curious. 

Suddenly, someone rang her bell. Ginny almost drop her cap. She immediately grabbed the door and rushed to answer the door with caution. To her relief, it was just Caroline Johansson, a fellow teammate and her best friend the past few years. 

“Oh, it's you,” Ginny sighed in relief. “Come in.”

“Merlin's pants Gin, I got so worried about you!” Caroline exclaimed as she threw her arms around her best friend. 

“Don't worry Carol, I'm fine. It needs more than just that to bring down this girl,” the red-haired cracked a joke to release the tension. 

“More than just that? This thing could have killed you!”

“Don't be overdramatic, I'm fine.”

“Are you sure?”

Ginny nodded. “What brings you here?”

“Just wanted to check up on you.” Caroline shrugged. “If I'm being a burden, I can leave...”

“Are you serious right now? I could use some company. Please, do come in,” Ginny invited her in. 

The two teammates sat together in the living room after Caroline declined politely Ginny's offer for tea and discussed the events after Ginny's department.

“You don't know how quickly the aurors arrived. They immediately started scooping over the place.”

“Did they interrogate you?” Ginny asked. 

Caroline nodded. “Obviously. We are all suspects since we are the only ones who have access in the pitch.”

Ginny huffed. “That's absurd. None of you want me dead.” Why would her teammates of five years want to do her harm? What was the logic behind that? “Right?” she added. 

Caroline chuckled. “I wouldn't be so sure about Gwenog after today's events.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “She needs to sort out her priorities.”

“Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that she will see sense by the end of it,” Caroline reassured her. “Imagine how bad it would be if she loses her best chaser. Then there will be no chance of winning the championship.”

Ginny let out a heartful laugh. “Of course.”

The two women laughed their hearts out until their laughter died away.  
They remained silent for a little bit before Caroline spoke again. 

“Did you tell Dean?” She asked. 

“He's at work so I didn't get the chance.”

“His your fiancé Ginny, he has every right to know,” Caroline stated matter-of-factly. 

“I know, I just didn't want him to get worried. I'll tell him when he returns.”

Caroline eyed her best friend carefully, possibly debating with herself on saying something relevant to that or not but she chose the latter. 

“So, Athena Wilson is babysitting you, huh?” she inquired eventually. 

“She's not babysitting me,” Ginny deadpanned. “And why should that be a deal?”

“Gin, in what world exactly do you live in? Don't you ever read the _Daily Prophet_?”

“Should I?” Ginny raised a brow. “I really am not interested about the Ministry's ‘greatest achievements’, especially not after the war.” Her voice was filled with sarcasm. 

“Well, no wonder why you're such a dum-dum,” Caroline concluded. “Athena Wilson is one of the best Aurors the Department has. She managed to arrest five fugitive Death Eaters all by herself.”

“Good for her,” Ginny really didn't care about the woman's achievements, but it did bring her a sense of security knowing that she was a capable witch. 

“But that's not the only reason why she's quite popular,” Caroline continued. 

“Popular? I wouldn't say so.”

Caroline ignored her. “Do you know who her partner is?”

Ginny shook her head. “No. Should I?”

Caroline hesitated but eventually blurted it out: “Harry Potter.”


	5. Teddy Lupin

“What do you mean you got an official complaint against me?”

It was a couple of days after the crazy bludger incident and the two Aurors were reporting back to their boss through the phone as they had agreed. Robards had just informed Harry about an official complaint that was filed against him. 

“ _Ms Weasley filed the report against you. She doesn't want you working on this case._ ”

“That's nonsense! I didn't do anything wrong!” Harry complained. His anger was boiling and he could barely contain himself. But he couldn't just lash out at his boss so he took a deep breath before continuing talking. “Are you going to remove me from the case, sir?”

“ _No, I wasn't planning on doing that actually, considering that there's no valid reason to do so._ ” Harry sighed in relief. “ _Besides, I can't afford removing one of my best Aurors in a case like that. There's literally no one to replace you._ ”

Harry sighed in relief. “Alright, good.” 

“ _All I want to know is why would she report something like that._ ”

“I told you sir, I didn't do anything wrong. We haven't even interacted.”

“ _Both you and I are very well aware that this isn't the case. Speak the truth, Potter. I'm not going to judge._ ”

Harry looked at his partner. Athena, who witnessed the whole incident and heard the entire conversation, nodded him. If they couldn't trust their boss then they couldn't trust anyone. 

“You see, me and Ms Weasley have a past together that didn't finish in good terms. She practically hates me,” Harry explained, shame overtaking. 

“ _Hate is a very strong term to use, Potter. The word ‘distaste’ probably fits better._ ”

“I don't think it really matters, sir.” Harry responded, slightly annoyed. “So, what are we going to do?”

“ _Since we haven't heard anything interesting from the investigation crew, you should continue the surveillance. However, we can make some arrangements so you two can take this weekend off, if you want._ ”

“That would be nice, sir.” In all honesty, Harry didn't want to return to Grimmauld Place, but he needed to see how Kreacher was doing and be left alone with his thoughts for a while. Perhaps, he'd pay his godson a visit. It was a good opportunity. 

“ _Alright, we'll talk again. Later Potter._ ”

“Goodbye, sir.” And Harry hang it. 

“So?” Athena asked. “What did he say?”

“Well, apparently Ginny filed a complaint against me.” Harry rubbed his temples. “But Robards won't remove me from the case anyways. He just wanted to know why would she do that.”

“Yeah, why would she?” Athena repeated, sounding annoyed. “You guys have never interacted so far, heck she didn't even realize you were here until recently. Don't tell me she's only doing that because...”

“Because of our little past, yes,” Harry confirmed, despite his partner wish. 

“Honestly, what a bitch!” Athena exclaimed. “And to imagine I saved her sorry ass. I should have left the bludger to break her spine.”

Harry laughed at her theatrics. “Relax. It's not like I didn't see it coming anyway. Besides, since Robards won't remove me from the case, it doesn't matter.”

“The good news are that we're off this weekend. God, finally. I'm tired of seeing your stupid face all the bloody time.”

Harry chuckled. “Honestly, same.”

Athena punched his arm playfully, something she didn't usually do with him. Harry only smiled at the friendly gesture. 

* * *

  
Grimmauld Place was a dull as Harry could anticipate. He spent his Saturday afternoon catching up with Ron and Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron just like they used to. As it turned out, Ron was part of the investigation crew alongside a line of other Aurors from the department, so it was obvious he had heard about the whole bludger incident. He shared Harry's opinion about Ginny's teammates being the prime suspects but so far they didn't have any leads. It wasn't just the teammates, there was a list of suspect names that had yet to be investigated. Harry on his part announced his decision to visit Andromeda Tonks and young Teddy and the couple agreed with him that this was the right decision, since he didn't know when he'd get another opportunity to spend time with his godson. He didn't want to have the same relationship he used to have with his own godfather, Sirius Black who was constantly away. Not that if was any of his fault but still. 

The next morning, Harry headed over the Tonks house via apparition. A feeling of guilt washed over him as he remembered that Andromeda had lost her husband, her daughter and her son-in-law all at once and was left alone to raise a child. And this was all his fault. He couldn't count how many people he had hurt through the years. When he arrived, he heard voices from the backyard so he walked there. He found Andromeda doing the laundry while young Teddy played on his own near her. Andromeda raised her gaze and saw him approaching, a smile spreading on her lips. She abandoned the clothes to go over and greet him. 

“Hey Harry,” she said as she embraced him. 

“Hi Andromeda,” Harry greeted back. “What's up, little guy?” he then addressed his godson. The boy ran to his godfather and jumped straight in his arms. Harry picked him up laughing. “Whoa, you've certainly grown up a lot since the last time I saw you, I can barely hold you up!” and then faked dropping him to the ground. Teddy squealed and then giggled. 

“I'm a man now!” he proclaimed loudly. “Are you staying for dinner, uncle Harry?”

“Of course.” Harry nodded. “Now, how about we leave your grandma do her chores and go over to play?”

“Yay!” the boy exclaimed and Harry placed him down. 

It turned out that Teddy was just as energetic as any other boy his age, but also quite clever for a six year old. Definitely Remus and Tonks' son, Harry noted silently as they played together in the yard till Andromeda called them in. She sent Teddy to wash his hands to get a moment to talk to Harry. 

“Is there something wrong?” he asked in concern. 

“Here's the thing, Harry.” the woman sighed. “Teddy has been asking about his parents lately and I told him you would explain to him soon,” she said nervously. “I know it's not my place to put such a burden onto your shoulders but...”

“No, Andromeda. You're right. If anyone has to tell him, that's me. I'm glad you told him that.”

Andromeda managed a weak smile. “Thanks Harry. It means a lot to me.”

“No problem.” He nodded, cutting the conversation short as Teddy emerged inside the dinner room. Harry forged a smile as he appeared, trying to ignore the knob that had appeared all of sudden. Teddy was already six years old, what did he expect? He should have prepared himself in advance. Talking about Remus and Tonks would prove to be hard. After they finished dinner, Harry took Teddy outside and sat down on a wooden bench. The sun was slowly disappearing behind the mountains, painting the sky with crimson colours. The boy looked at him in utter confusion. 

“What is it, uncle Harry?” he asked. 

Harry took a deep breath before continuing. “Teddy, I think it's about time I talked to you about your parents. Both your grandma and I believe you're old enough for this.” Teddy beamed and Harry struggled to smile back. “The thing with your parents Ted is that... They're gone.”

“When will they return?”

Harry's heart shattered in a million pieces. “They're not returning, Teddy. They're in a better place.”

Teddy lost his smile. “Oh.”

“Now, I don't want you to believe you're alone because they're gone. They still love you very very much from where they are and they always look after you.” Explaining death to a six year old was more difficult than Harry had anticipated but he tried his best to make it sound as simple as possible. 

“What did they look like?” Teddy asked. 

“Well, your mother was a metamorphmagus, just like you.” Harry ruffled Teddy's light blue hair. “She was a cheerful person, very clever but also super clumsy,” Harry allowed himself to chuckle softly. “She liked painting her hair a bubble gum pink,” he added. 

Teddy looked at him for a second before closing his eyes as if trying to concentrate. The next moment his hair turned into the same bubble gum pink that Tonks used on her own hair. Harry smiled sadly. 

“Yes, that's exactly how they looked like,” he confirmed. The boy touched his hair inwardly. 

“And dad?” he asked in a quieter tone. 

“Your dad? Well, your dad was probably the best teacher I ever had. He was very brave and a very good friend. He was best friends with my own dad, did you know that?” Teddy shook his head no. “He loved you and your mother very much and he fought to protect you both till the end. He was a werewolf too, you know, not that it matters. He did everything to protect you and your mother.”

Of course, Harry hadn't forgotten that Remus had tried to run away when he found out about Tonks' pregnancy. Heck, he hadn't forgotten that he had called him a coward. He had never gotten the chance to properly apologize, although Remus seemed to have forgiven him. Harry hoped this would still make it up for him. 

Teddy stared up at him. Harry knew he had more questions but that's that far he could explain to him. One day, he would be able to understand why his parents had sacrificed themselves. He searched inside his pocket. There was little chance he had it with him but if he was lucky... He was. He found the photo he was looking for. A photo from the Order of the Phoenix where Teddy's parents stood among the crowd. Tonks' hair stood out in the crowd.

“Here,” he said, pointing at Remus and Tonks. “That's your mum and dad.”

Teddy held his photo so as he could see better the faces of his parents. Remus and Tonks smiled softly at their son, even though their photo didn't know it was actually him. 

“Mum's pretty,” Teddy commented. 

“She was charming in her own way,” Harry smiled softly. “You can keep the photo if you want.”

And suddenly Harry remembered a similar incident involving him and Mad-eye Moody all those years ago in Grimmauld Place. He and Teddy where more similar than the boy could imagine, and that was what terrified Harry. Yet, Teddy was more lucky than himself because he was surrounded by people that loved and cared for him, unlike himself that spent half his childhood being abused. 

“Thank you, uncle Harry.” Teddy hugged his godfather. Harry hugged him back, fighting his tears back. 

He had hurt so many people...

~•~•~•~•~

The next day, Harry and Athena returned back to their original posts all fresh and relaxed. Their neighbors were under the impression that they had left for a romantic weekend in Wales, and they weren't going to ruin that impression. So when Mrs Sharron asked them how it was, they both replied lovely, even though for Harry it was a mixture of painful and emotional. Thankfully, Athena had to leave as soon as they arrived, for Ginny had left already for training. Harry wondered how they allowed trainings to continue after the incident, yet the department had the entire weekend available to investigate, so there was no need to delay more the training. 

Athena returned around the afternoon. Harry had taken the initiative to cook that day and she seemed to appreciate the gesture. 

“So, how was your weekend?” she asked when they settled down to eat the pasta Harry had made. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Since when do you care about my weekend?”

“Suspicions confirmed, you spent your weekend jerking off,” she teased. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Very funny, Athena. No, I wasn't “jerking off”. I spent some quality time with my godson.”

“Wait, you have a godson? Well shit, I didn't know that,” she admitted. 

“You never cared to ask.”

“I never thought anyone would choose you as a godfather, to be honest.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Piss off.”

Athena laughed. “So how old is this unfortunate child, whose name I don't know of and I'm just going to use this term.”

“Last April he became six. And his name is Teddy Lupin,” Harry rolled his eyes again. 

“Lupin?” Athena furrowed her brows, her smiling disappearing. “The werewolf?”

“Yes, why?” Harry asked, slightly concerned about the way this conversation was taking. 

“Isn't he the one who married Nymphadora Tonks?”

“How do you know that?”

"It was on the newspaper," Athena shrugged. Harry wasn't persuaded. There was more, he knew it. “So, you're Tonk's son's godfather? What do you know?”

He was right. “Wait, you knew Tonks?” Harry hadn't known about this and it was a great reveal for him. 

“We were at the same year at “Hogwarts”,” Athena explained. “And then we were together at the Auror academy. We used to hang out quite a bit but we grew closer during the Auror training. Later on, we were partners for a very long time.”

Harry was in utter shock. He couldn't believe in his own ears. “How come I never knew about this before? Surely, you were at Tonks' funeral, right?”

“I was,” Athena confirmed, a sad tone in her voice. 

“I don't remember seeing you there,” Harry said. 

Athena smiled sadly. “You weren't there to make acquaintances, you were there to morn. But I never made the connection, I thought you were simply there to pay your respects to the fallen of the war because you had been in other funerals as well. I didn't know you were friends with Tonks.”

“I hadn't known her as long as you did, but I knew her from the Order of the Phoenix,” Harry explained. “Also, her husband, Remus Lupin, used to be good friends with my father. We were close. And that's why they made me Teddy's godfather.”

“Seems legit.” Athena paused for a second. “Argh, look at us bonding because of this stupid-ass mission. I'm going to puke.”

“Admit it, you actually like me,” Harry nudged her. 

“Only when hell freezes over, Potter.” She shoved him away and they both laughed. 

“So, were you a member of the Order or...?” Harry eventually asked when their laughter died out. 

Athena nodded. “Well yes, following the family tradition. My father had also been a member during the first war. He was an auror too. He was killed by Death Eaters.”

Harry nodded in understanding. “So what did you do when the Ministry fell?”

“First thing I did was to disappear with my family. My blood status could protect both me and my brother but they would've killed my mother at the first chance they got since she's muggleborn. And besides, I was a known member of the Order and I happened to be the daughter of Stephen Wilson. It wouldn't be very wise of me to stay in England.”

»So, with Tonks' help and encouragement, I found other ways of helping the Order, even there wasn't much I could do. Even the slightest resistance was beneficial in my eyes.”

“And the Death Eaters never discovered you?” Harry sounded impressed. 

“Highly doubt the Death Eaters could of found me when I had fled to Romania with my family,” Athena smiled. “Ironically, I was the one finding and sending them to Azkaban when I returned from self-banishment.”

“You never cease to amaze me,” Harry admitted. “How did you get your job back anyways?”

“Well, the Ministry was in urgent need of Aurors as you probably remember so...” Athena shrugged. “Besides, I had a motive to return. I wanted to find Tonks' murderer and average her death.” she clenched her teeth.

Harry was slightly uneased. “Do you know who did it?”

“I never found out. Why? Do you?”

“Yes. It was Bellatrix Lestrange.”

“The fucking bitch,” Athena hissed, punching the table. 

“If that makes it any better, Bellatrix was also killed later on.”

“Whoever did it deserves an Order of Merlin medal.”

Harry smiled. “Molly Weasley did it actually.”

“Ginny's mother?” Athena's eyes grew wide. “The fucking plot twist.”

“Aye,” Harry chuckled softly. After that, they allowed silence to consume them. Harry didn't know how to feel about this. He was already slightly off after the talk he had with Teddy and those reveals by Athena added more to his emotional rollercoaster. 

“Hey Harry,” Athena spoke softly, winning Harry's attention almost immediately because she didn't usually use his first name. “I want to ask for a favor.”

“Sure, whatever you need.”

“I want to... Meet Teddy, if that's alright with you,” she requested. Harry considered it. If anything, Athena knew Tonks better than him and would give the boy more information than he could ever provide. Besides, Athena deserved to meet her friend's son. 

“Sure. Maybe once this mess is over,” he said eventually and Athena smiled genuinely. 

“Thanks, I really appreciate it.” She paused for a second. “Also, I feel like I owe you an apology.”

Harry was caught off guard. “What the hell for?”

“I know I haven't been the best partner you could ask for. I've been rude and distant, for the most part of our relationship. I can't say it wasn't intentional… It hasn't always been like that, though.” Athena sighed. “When you get too friendly with your male colleagues, they usually get the wrong idea, and that's the last thing I need. Plus, in this line of work, people constantly get killed. You can't get too attached with anyone. Or at least, I can't. I've lost a lot of people in my life and losing more is just unbearable to me.”

“I understand.” Harry nodded. “And I understand why you have trust issues. It's not easy. But you can always trust me, I hope you know that.”

“I know, Harry. You deserve better than a partner who doesn't completely trust you, even though you never gave me a reason not to.” Athena gave him an apologetic look. “I'm willing to change that, but it's going to take a while.”

“I don't mind, Athena.” Harry assured her. “Just so you know, I'm here if you ever need me. Whenever you feel ready.”

“Likewise. And… thank you.”

They smiled at each other. This was the most genuine they had ever been with each other since the beginning of their partnership. Harry was only grateful that he got to get a new friend out of this mess, especially if that said friend was Athena Wilson. 


	6. The mask

From the day of the bludger incident Harry had a gut feeling that something bad was bound to happen. He couldn't know when and what but he simply knew something was going to happen and soon. 

He spent his nights wide awake, wearing his Invisibility Cloak, standing by the living room window. The neighbourhood was quiet, which was exactly what made him worried. After such an incident, it was sure that the perpetrators would move forward with their plans against Ginny. He was eager and prepared, but as the days passed and nothing much happened, he began to think that he was just being slightly paranoid. Yet the gut feeling remained there. 

What he failed to understand was how they had managed to curse the bludger. It could easily be an inside job, but as far as he was concerned this wasn't the case at all. At least, not yet. It was either this or the possibility that someone somehow had managed to infiltrate into the Holyhead Harpies' pitch and do their job. It really bugged him that there were no leads whatsoever and that rendered them stuck into the vicious cycle of their daily routine, with some added nervousness to both Aurors. 

By the end of next week, nothing much had happened. No new attacks or threats or anything for that matter. Athena returned later in the afternoon after the Holyhead Harpies' usual training. Tomorrow she'd have to attend one of their games which under normal circumstances would be thrilling but right now she wasn't exactly dreading the match. She was too busy worrying about Harry because, despite his promises, he didn't exactly look good. He was better than usual, but maybe he was just hiding his feelings. Speaking of the Devil, she found him wide asleep on the couch. She shook her head as she went over to make herself something to eat. He joined her only a while later. 

“Hey,” he murmured, rubbing his eyes. 

“Hello Sleeping Beauty,” she joked, pointing at Harry's messy hair. “Slept well?”

“I've slept better,” he admitted as he put some water to boil for tea. “How was training?”

“The usual.”

“Great.”

Their small talk died as soon as Athena settled down to eat her meal, consisting of some rice and vegetables. Harry took his cap of tea and sat down opposite of her. They remained quiet, occasionally peeking over the window. 

“Do you get a feeling that something bad is going to happen?” Athena asked eventually, her grey eyes gazing out of the window. 

Harry nodded. “I do. It's actually overwhelming.”

“It just feels like whoever is behind this has prepared a sort of time-table and they're going through it,” Athena tried to elaborate. “And today feels the kind of day they're going to try something.”

“Well, I just hope the investigation crew did a better job at actually arresting those criminals,” Harry admitted, taking a sip. 

“I'm sure they're doing what they can.”

Harry huffed. “Of course. That's why they can't figure out who cursed that damn bludger.”

Athena eyed him carefully but decided not to push any further. Getting into a fight with him wasn't the best option. “There's more in the pot if you want to eat.”

“I'm not hungry yet.”

“Alright, just don't forget to eat.”

“Okay, jeez _mum_.”

Athena rolled her eyes. “You're so bloody frustrating sometimes.”

Harry beamed. “Yes, I've been told.”

Athena washed the dishes and went over to play the piano to ease off the tension between them. Harry was glad she did, he wasn't exactly in the mood for chit chatting anyways. 

The sun set and darkness fell over London. A sudden wind had occurred, cooling off the September night. Harry predicted that it was going to rain soon. A couple of clouds had already started forming near the shining moon. The most exciting thing happening during that time was that old man living down the street feeding his numerous cats. Harry didn't really know him personally but he was aware that one of his cats preferred Mrs Sharron's company rather than his. According to her, his name was Dmitri Ivanov and he had been living alone with his cats for the past fifteen years. His son presumably resided somewhere in London, but never quite visited. So Dmitri feeding his cat was the highlight of the evening. 

Athena decided to call it a day and she headed upstairs after regarding her goodnights to Harry. A long, boring night was ahead, even though Harry felt something was different tonight, but he couldn't quite wrap his finger around it. He remained still in his position next to the window, covered in his Invisibility Cloak as usual, until he felt the urgent need to use the bathroom. Only then did he leave. When he returned moments later, he heard a distinctive knock on the door and he felt his heart race inside his chest. He hid his cloak under his shirt and prepared his wand behind his back, just in case it eventually turned out to be just a Muggle. He opened the door cautiously but froze almost immediately as he took notice of this visitor. 

She stood there at his doorstep, glaring up at him. She held something wrapped inside a towel, but Harry paid little to no attention to such a detail. Her fiercy red hair glowed under the moonlight and her freckles remained on her face, just like he remembered them. Though, this wasn't the girl he was fond of. This was the woman version of said girl and she looked more stunning than ever before. For a moment, time reversed and all the memories they had shared together all those years ago flooded his mind and overtook him. 

“Can I come in?” she snarled, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Or are we going to have a staring competition out here?"

“Uh... Yes, sure.” Harry stepped aside, opening the door for her to pass. Ginny stormed in as he closed the door behind her. For a moment, she stood frozen with her back at him, examining quickly the house before spanning around to face him. 

“Dean found this on our doorstep,” Ginny said coldly before handing Harry the wrapped towel. The way she said “Dean” and “our” pierced through Harry's heart but decided to ignore the ache on his heart and instead focus on the task at hand. He slowly removed the towel with careful moves to reveal a dark owl mask. He looked over at Ginny with an expression that matched his surprise. 

“What's this?” he asked and his voice came out hoarse. 

“I don't know. You tell me,” she crossed her hands across her chest. 

Harry placed the mask on top of the kitchen counter and grabbed his wand. He levitated it and turned it around, examining from all directions. On the back side there were a couple of golden letters engraved;

The owl awaits in the shadows for his pray to come into vision 

He read the message over and over again but didn't make any sense out of it. He decided to ignore it for now, and ran a few more tests to testify his suspicions. 

“Definitely cursed,” he murmured eventually. “Good thinking you wrapped it in a towel.” He could actually hear her rolling her eyes but there was no time for her antics now. “Athena! Athena! Come down!” he called for his partner, silently praying that she hadn't fallen asleep just yet. 

“You better have a good reason for disturbing my beauty sleep,” he heard her say from the stairs before coming into vision. Her eyes landed on Ginny before turning to Harry. “What's going on here?” she asked. 

“Have a look.” Harry made space for her to look. “Don't touch it,” he warned. 

Athena examined the mask herself before murmuring a soft “Holy shit”.

“Is it that bad?” Ginny asked in concern. 

“Considering that this is the exact same curse that sent Kate Bell on St. Mungos, yes,” Harry responded, referring to this very characteristic moment of his sixth year. “We'll have to take it to the Ministry.”

“Right now it will be of no use. It's basically empty,” Athena reasoned. “It'll have to wait till tomorrow.”

Harry knew she had a good point but this didn't cease the annoyance building up his chest. “Alright, sure,” he said eventually. 

“When did you find this?” Athena asked Ginny. 

“Dean found it not long ago when he returned from work,” Ginny explained. 

Yes, Harry remembered seeing Dean entering his yard. But he couldn't recall seeing anyone else approaching the house before Dean arrived. How on Earth had the mask ended on the doorstep? Had it been someone invisible? It was a possibility. Otherwise, Harry would have seen whoever was behind this mess. 

“I didn't see anyone before Dean returned home,” Harry announced. 

“Are you sure?” Athena asked. 

“Absolutely.” He nodded. “I didn't hear any disaparrition sounds either. There's something fishy going on here.”

“Indeed there is,” Athena agreed with his statement. “But we won't know until tomorrow. There's nothing else we can do right now.”

As much as Harry hated himself for that, he knew she was right. Instinctively, he turned his attention to Ginny but then it stroke him that he didn't exactly have the authority to speak to her. Not that she'd let him speak to her more words than necessary, so he decided against talking. 

“Go home,” Athena said to Ginny eventually, releasing Harry from the burden. “We got everything under control from here.”

“I really hope you guys know what you're doing,” the red-head said before walking towards the door and disappearing outside. The slam of the door was the last sound before silence prevailed. 

"So uh... That wasn't that bad, was it? ," Athena eventually broke it. Harry simply shrugged his shoulders. But it still didn't erase the feeling of emptiness that consumed him. 

“Go back to sleep,” he said to his partner. “I'll handle this. I'll go to the Ministry first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Are you sure you're going to be fine?”

He nodded. “Yes, I got everything under control.”

Athena eyed him in concern. “If you say so. Goodnight, Harry.”

“Goodnight.”

* * *

The next day was supposed to be a huge one, considering it was a match day between the Holyhead Harpies and Pride of Portree. Yet Ginny Weasley found herself emotionally unstable. How on Earth would she be able to play concentrated after everything that had happened last night? Despite Dean's best efforts to calm her down, she was so upset about the mask event that she was determined this match would be her worst of the season. Losing right into their home would be terrible too. 

She arrived at the pitch alone without having Athena on her trail. She hadn't seen the Auror since last night but honestly, she was the last person she wanted to face right now. She rushed to the changing rooms to change into her uniform. Half of the team was already there and were getting ready for the upcoming match, including Caroline. 

“Hey Gin!” she greeted her best friend. “Wow! You look like shit.”

“Thanks,” Ginny grumped. 

“Are you nervous?” Caroline asked in concern. “C'mon girl. I mean, it's just the Pride of Portree. We've won against more competitive teams than them-”

“Where's Gwenog?” Ginny interrupted her ranting. “I need to have a word with her.”

“Someone needed to talk to her,” Caroline said. “Why? Ginny, what's going on? I wasn't joking when I said you look like shit. Did something happen?”

Ginny hesitated for a moment before leaning closer to Caroline and whispered in her ear what had happened last night briefly. 

“Shite,” Caroline cursed under her breath. “And what did you do? You took the mask to the Aurors?”

Ginny rolled her eyes at the memory. “You'll never guess who I bumped into.”

“You mean…”

“Yes…”

“That's amazing!” Caroline exclaimed, not hiding her enthusiasm.

“Keep it low, will you?” Ginny hissed. 

“Sorry, I just got excited,” Caroline admitted. 

“Obvi.”

“So, is he as hot as the pictures in the Daily Prophet?”

“Caroline, concentrate please. Last night I had the most awkward encounter of my life and all you care about is if Harry Potter is hot or not. Not to add someone dropped off a cursed mask at my doorstep.”

“You still didn't answer my question,” the blonde insisted. Ginny was really getting annoyed by this, but Caroline didn't leave her up with another choice. She was certain she was doing this in order to help her forget that she had almost been cursed. Recalling last night, she remembered Harry into Muggle clothes, his hair longer than she had ever remembered them tied in a bow and his body more muscular than it had ever been. The long hair did give her a Sirius Black vibe. By all means, he could be considered hot. 

“Yes. Are you satisfied now?” she responded eventually. 

“Very. What did he say?”

“What do you expect him to say? He kept it professional and he kept avoiding me, which I'm glad for.„

Caroline eyed her. “Aren't you being a little bit too harsh on him?”

“Caroline, we've had this conversation-”

“Alright ladies, listen up,” Gwenog Jones stepped inside the changing room followed by a man dressed in a black Auror cloak. “This is Gawain Robards, Head Auror. He just informed me that the pitch will be surrounded by Aurors, at least for this game. Weasley will be escorted out of the pitch by two Aurors after the match is over. Now I know you all have questions, but keep them for another time. I want you to remain concentrated in the match ahead. Did I make myself clear?”

The girls nodded but that didn't stop whispers from spreading between them and glances being thrown at Ginny, who shifted uncomfortably. 

“Worry not about your safety,” Robards spoke with his deep voice. “The Auror Department is here to ensure that the game will proceed smoothly without any unwanted interruptions. I wish you the best of luck for this game again Portree,” he said before leaving them to end their preparations. 

“Weasley, a word please,” Gwenog said as the rest of the team grabbed their broomsticks and headed outside. Ginny approached her captain nervously. 

“Yes, cap?” She tried to sound casual. 

“Why didn't you tell me about the threats?” Gwenog asked. She sounded more upset rather than angry with her, which only made it worse. Ginny felt guilty for not trusting enough the woman who had been her mentor and coach for the past five or so years. She just didn't want to risk her life too. The situation was already as messed as it was. 

“I didn't want to upset you,” she explained. “Or put your life in danger. I just didn't want to add another burden to your shoulders, Gwen.”

Gwenog's expression softened immediately. Ginny desperately tried to avoid her gaze but failed as her captain placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Ginny, you're not just a valuable asset for the team, you're my friend too. I was worried sick when Athena Wilson showed up at the pitch the other day and picked you up. I knew there was something going on. If you had told me earlier, I would've taken this more seriously. There's no need for you to risk everything by playing-”

“Well, this is another reason why I didn't tell you,” Ginny interrupted. “If this is just a game of our opponents to get me out of the picture, I won't let them win.”

“What if it isn't just a game? What if whoever is behind this is really dangerous? Ginny, your life isn't worth a championship.”

“They've already taken away my sense of safety. I won't allow them to deprive me off of quidditch too,” Ginny stated firmly. 

Gwenog gazed at her for a brief moment. “Fine, then. It's your choice. I just wanted to let you know that you can trust me. I'm not going to let those bastards harm you as long as I have a say in it.”

“Thanks, Gwenog.” Ginny smiled and the captain smiled back. 

“Alright then, let's go out there and show 'em who's the real champion,” Gwenog patted her shoulder, motioning at Ginny to follow outside. The red-head took a deep breath, trying to enclose her concentration just on the match. 

* * *

  
The Holyhead Harpies barely managed to defeat Pride of Portree but this victory was valuable, since it guaranteed them a spot at the play-offs. Ginny's performance hadn't been the best nor the worse and she wasn't sure how she should be feeling. She was just grateful their seeker had managed to catch the golden snitch and give them those one hundred and fifty points that lead to victory. She packed quickly her stuff and exited the changing rooms before her teammates started making unwanted questions. Perhaps she'd explain at some point but not right now. 

She marched towards the exit of the pitch which now was almost completely empty of people. The fans had probably left to celebrate the victory or mourn the defeat, depending on which side they supported. On the entrance, Athena and Harry awaited in Muggle clothes, the latter of the two being busy catching up with Dean, which found her surprised but yet again the two men had shared a dorm back in their days as students. Ginny took quick notice on Harry; he looked warn with his blood shot eyes. Had he even slept at all? It was obvious he had slept very little. It was a miracle he could even hold a conversation with her fiancé. 

“Hey babe,” Dean greeted her with a grin before leaning to kiss her. “You were amazing today.”

“I wouldn't say so,” Ginny shrugged her shoulders. “Had better days.”

“Modesty doesn't fit you.”

“Urgh, get a room you two,” Caroline interrupted as she showed up behind the couple. 

“Hi Caroline,” Dean greeted her. “Great match today.”

“Thanks Dean.” Caroline flashed a smile at him before turning to the two Aurors. “Better take them home before they start making out in front of the street.”

Dean let out a laugh while Ginny glared at Caroline. 

“Carol, shut up already, will you?” She wasn't even mad at her best friend. This was one of her typical antics but she wished she wouldn't pull them off in front of the two Aurors. 

“I'm just stating facts,” Caroline winked. “I'll see you on Monday!”

“Bye Caroline,” Ginny bid her best friend farewell 

“Should we get going?” Athena asked impatiently. 

“Yes, let's go.” Ginny nodded and they   
started walking towards the apparition point, with Dean wrapping his arm around her shoulders. 

“I feel bad for the Keeper of Portree. He had it real bad today,” Dean commented, a smile playing on his lips. 

“That's harsh, Dean. Andre Egwu is one of the best Keepers of the championship,” Ginny pointed out. 

“And the best Keeper the Ravenclaw Quidditch team had,” Athena suddenly commented. Ginny turned to look at her. Much to her annoyance, she noticed that Harry did as well. 

“You know Andre Egwu?” he asked. 

“We were in the same year at Hogwarts,” she explained. “And also teammates in Ravenclaw's quidditch team. The only reason we never won the House Cup was because of Charlie Weasley and his insane skills as a Seeker.”

Ginny felt proud of her brother. She knew how good he was at quidditch. It probably ran in the family, as it seemed. 

“Yeah, must be very frustrating scoring all those goals and then losing because Charlie got the snitch before your Seeker.” Harry smirked. 

“I was a Beater, actually,” Athena stated. Ginny couldn't help but look at her. Beaters needed to be in an excellent physical position and it was very rare that girls occupied this position in the school tournament. She didn't know how Athena was back in the day, but she certainly looked like she could knock someone out with ease. Both Auror did, as a matter of fact. 

“Seriously? I was under the impression you were a Chaser,” Harry said, obviously surprised. 

“Maybe you shouldn't be making assumptions about me,” Athena told him. 

Ginny wondered what was up with these two. They were colleagues, sure, but she started wondering whether the whole couple act was real or not. Not that she cared anyway. It was none of her business if Harry was dating his partner or not. Then why did she feel so annoyed? It was probably because she was around Harry; It was definitely unsettling, especially after last night. It was another thing that had kept her awake.

They finally reached the apparition point and disapparited all together. The two Aurors dropped them at their house, much to Ginny's relief. She had spent an overwhelming amount around Harry lately and she didn't like it at all. It reminded her of things she would rather she forgot. 

“Are you alright, Ginny?” Dean asked, when they entered their house. “You've been awfully quiet.”

Ginny faked a smile. “Just tired from the game. I'll go have a shower if you don't mind.”

“Of course.” He gave her a kiss. “And while you're at it, I'll make us something to eat.”

“Don't set the kitchen on fire while I'm gone,” she teased. 

“I would never!”

Ginny laughed before she headed upstairs and her smile disappeared. A headache was on its way to bother her. She wondered why her life was constantly a mess as she picked a couple of clean clothes and headed to the bathroom.   
  
  



	7. Dudley Dursely

The very first thing Harry did the next morning was head straight at the Ministry, leaving Athena alone for a while. He wasn't too worried, as he knew very well she was more than just capable of handling herself. If anything happened, he was certain she would be able to deal with it until he returned. Besides, this wasn't going to take long, hopefully. 

Robards was slightly surprised to see him back at the Auror Headquarters, but his surprise quickly shifted to concern when Harry explained the situation to him. The Head Auror called a Curse Breaker to examine the owl mask before they would be able to take a better look at it. Meanwhile, he interrogated Harry in his office. 

“Are you sure you didn't see anyone?” Robards asked for the millionth time, much to Harry's annoyance. 

“No, sir.” Harry shook his hand. “Neither did I hear any apparition sounds. I only had to use the restroom for a moment. Do you think that gave enough time for the mask to be delivered?”

“Maybe so.” Robards admitted, crossing his arms. “But still, I doubt this was enough time to place the mask without being noticed by anyone, wizards or non-wizards. Something's off.   
Don't beat yourself about it, Potter.”

“That means only one thing,” Harry said. “Someone must be spying on us. I don't have any other explanation.”

“You might be right.” Robards hummed. “But on the bright side, this mask could potentially be a clue. I hate to admit it, but the investigation isn't going too well. This could be a breakthrough.”

Harry frowned. The fact that the investigation didn't proceed was a problem. It gave the criminals behind this more space to move. “Perhaps,” he responded eventually. 

Robards remained silent for a little bit, obviously troubled. He suddenly picked his wand and aimed it at the door. “Muffliato,” he said quietly, before turning his attention back to Harry. “Can I confess something to you, Harry?”

The younger man nodded. “Of course, sir.”

Robards leaned forward, resting his arms on his desk. “I believe there might be a fraud in the investigation crew.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “What makes you think that?” he asked. 

“The fact that the investigation has no progress itself. And the fact that some clues have gone missing, even so discreetly. It could explain why our opponents knew that Ms Weasley is under yours and Ms Wilson's protection.”

“You have a point, sir,” Harry admitted. “But who could it be?”

“Literally anyone.” Robards sighed in frustration. “If someone is under the Imperius Curse, it's impossible to tell.” He ran a hand through his grey hair. “We've been sabotaged, as it seems.”

“What are we going to do about it?” Harry inquired. 

“I would like to ask your opinion on that matter, actually,” Robards admitted.

Harry was caught off guard. “You want my advice?”

“Why, yes, of course. I value your opinion, Mr Potter. If I learned anything all these years as Head Auror is to listen to your sarbonites. It always gives you some perspective.”

»At the moment, I have two options; I could step in and try to boost the investigation, although this could cause an instant reaction from our opponents. Or I could continue to act like I haven't suspected anything and let the fraud do their work while I try to unveil them, although this is still going to be just as hard and could potentially put Ms Weasley's life in danger.”

Harry weighed the pros and cons of each option before speaking. “I'd say neither.”

Robards leaned back on his chair. “Indulge me, Potter.”

“Since it's obvious that there's no progress in the case, maybe it's time to close its file. Let the enemy side believe we've reached a dead end. Dismantle the investigation crew so the fraud won't have access to any more vital information. At the same time, contact a new investigation crew, secret this time, consisted of a few trusted people. As for me and Athena, let us stay where we are. If anyone asks why we're not around, we're working on another case abroad.”

“But if you're being spied on - which I'm very sure you are - the enemy side will not be fooled by this trick,” Robards argued. 

“It doesn't matter. The point isn't to fool them, but to deny them information,” Harry argued back. “That way they will not be able to pull this kind of trick on us again and at the same time, we'll be able to get to them before they try to harm anyone else.”

“If you see it that way, then it's not a bad plan,” Robards said. “But there's something else that bothers me.”

“What is it, sir?” Harry asked. 

“If the mask is a major clue, the fraud will try to get rid of it before we get a chance to take a better look at it. It's going to be yet another setback, and we can't afford this.”

He was right, of course. There was something else, however, that kept swirling around Harry's head. 

“What are you thinking?” Robards asked. 

“It feels like they wanted us to find this mask,” Harry explained. “I mean, if they wanted to curse Ginny, they could have used a more discreet item, something she wouldn't suspect it was dangerous. They just wanted to send a message. Which leads me to think that they have covered all of their magic tracks.”

Robards didn't miss the word “magic”. “In other words, we won't be able to detect them using our usual methods.”

“Definitely not. But I believe I have a solution.” Harry hesitated. He wasn't sure if his boss would approve of this, but he had to try at least. “My cousin works as a detective. He's a police officer of the sort,” He elaborated. “He could be able to help us find to whom this mask belongs.”

“That would demand a tone of paperwork and even the Minister's approval to happen, because technically this is an infringement of the International Statute of Secrecy.”

“But sir, we're talking about my cousin. He already knows about our world. There won't be an infringement.”

“Fine,” Robards backed off. “But I must talk with the Minister first. I can't take action on my own.”

“Understandable.” Harry nodded. 

“Thank you for your input, Potter. You were more than just helpful today,” Robards praised. “Go home now. Await further instructions from me. I'll be in contact soon.”

And so, Harry went home, itching to inform Athena about the latest news, until he remembered that she would be gone by now to escort Ginny to training. He was surprised to find her waiting for him back at home. 

“No training today,” Athena explained before he could ask. “Now tell me, what happened with Robards?”

Harry told her about the exchange with Robards, the Head Auror's worries and the new plan they had both agreed on. She listened to him carefully without interrupting. She only spoke again once Harry was done. 

“This cousin of yours, do you think he'll be willing to help you?” Athena asked. 

“I mean, we did not exactly have the best relationship as children,” Harry admitted. “It's slightly complicated. We've had relations only after the war, but I haven't seen him in a while.”

Athena gazed at him. “What type of relationship did exactly you two have?”

Harry hesitated. Talking about his hard childhood had never been easy due to the fact that it only brought back painful memories that he tried to forget. It wasn't one of Luck's deeds that his best years were as a member of the wizarding world and not as a Muggle. “I lived with my uncle and aunt for the most part of my childhood - my mum's sister, her husband and their son. They did not particularly like our kind.”

Athena rolled her eyes. “Muggles…” she whispered. 

“Isn't your mum muggleborn?” Harry deadpanned. 

“Well, my grandparents aren't that narrow-minded, I can assure you of that.” Athena said before pausing for a bit. “Did… did they abuse you?” She asked eventually, hesitantly. 

Harry simply nodded. Athena pressed her lips into a thin line. 

“Did they starve you?” she whispered in shock. 

“That's not the only thing they did. They'd make me do the chores or lock me up on the cupboard under the stairs.”

“Cupboard under the stairs?” Her eyes flashed with anger. “Why? Because you were a wizard?”

“Pretty much, yes.”

“I can't believe that! And yet you're going to seek your cousin's help?” she asked in disbelief. 

“Dudley… He's not the boy I grew up with. He's changed,” Harry defended. “Honestly, I feel like if it wasn't for my uncle - and my aunt of course but mostly my uncle - he wouldn't have been such a git to me. He was raised in a way that didn't allow him to be any different than his parents, this was what he knew. But before my fifth year started, we were attacked by Dementors. I saved his life.”

“I remember reading about it in the ‘Daily Prophet’.” Athena recalled. 

“After that, I saw Dudley shifting into a completely different person. Of course, that didn't happen from one day to another. But I only realized a few days before my seventeenth birthday where the Order was to move my family away for safety reasons. It was the first time I saw Dudley being genuinely concerned about me, even if he showed it in a questionable way.   
All I know is that he outgrew the abusive behavior taught by his parents. That's what's important to me. He was the first one to reach me after the war, not his parents.”

“You forgave him?”

Harry nodded. “Just him. Not my uncle and aunt. I don't think I'll ever be able to.”

“They don't deserve your forgiveness, Harry.” Athena shook her head before staring at him. Harry instantly regretted telling her his story, he didn't want her pity, he didn't want anyone's pity-

But when Athena wrapped her arms around him in a hug, he realized it wasn't pity in her eyes rather than sympathy and genuine concern, something he hadn't really noticed appearing often in her grey orbs. 

“I'm so sorry, Harry. You didn't deserve any of this,” she said. “And on top of everything, you had to deal with my bullshit too. If I were you, I would kick my ass.”

Harry laughed. “I wish I could, but we both know this isn't happening.”

Athena laughed before she let go off him. “So, back to your cousin. Are you sure about this?”

Harry nodded. “It's the only way to secure information from the fraud. But as Robards said, it's a procedure that needs quite some time to get approved, and we don't have that much time available.”

“To be honest, I'm not that worried,” Athena admitted. “If they wanted to hurt Ginny, I think they would have done it by now, way before the Auror Department got involved. Maybe their only goal is to mock us.”

“Well, they're doing a really good job at that.” Harry crossed his arms. “But if you notice, each time they get slightly more serious. I wonder what they'll try to do next.”

“If we get lucky enough, there won't be a next time, although I'm being very optimistic,” said Athena. “For now, let's just hope your plan gets approved.”

* * *

  
Two days later, Harry found himself walking down the streets of London dressed as a Muggle, holding the owl mask as discreetly as he could master. After the Minister had approved of their plan, Robards had sent Harry the mask to deliver it to Dudley Dursley, in hopes that any DNA imprints left behind could point them to the right direction. 

Due to the crowd though, no one seemed to notice or mind this little anomaly in their daily routines and treated him as another common pedestrian, something he was glad for. He couldn't get that in the wizarding world as much as he preferred it from the Muggle world because of his fame. He headed towards London's 35th precinct where he knew Dudley worked. He had never been there before but he was confident he'd find it, one way or another. And he was right. You couldn't miss the 35th precinct for the simple reason it was the most imposing building in the surrounding area. He stepped inside, suddenly feeling a little bit nervous. All this could easily blow up on his face. He walked over the receptionist, trying to look normal. 

“Excuse me. Where can I find Detective Dursley?” he asked casually the receptionist. 

“Head to the second floor. If he's not working on a case, he must be hanging around his office. You won't miss it.”

Harry nodded. “Thank you.”

Using the elevator, he reached the second floor as he was told, and when the doors slid open he found himself in an open room where desks were scattered around the place. Scanning the room with his emerald eyes, he spotted his cousin talking with one of his colleagues and he approached him. 

“Hello, Dud,” He greeted him, patting his cousin's shoulder. Dudley spun his chair around to see Harry standing behind him. 

“Blimey Harry!” Dudley jumped up and exchanged a firm handshake with his cousin. Dudley Dursley had really changed through the past six years both in appearance and in character. He has invested his weight into building some muscle and he remained just as tall as Harry. He had the posture of a serious detective and he didn't remind at all of the mommy's boy he used to be. After the war, he was the one to reach out for Harry, which slightly surprised the latter but yet again he remembered their last goodbye with Dudley declaring that he didn't think of Harry as a waste of space. “Derrek, meet my cousin, Harry.”

“It's good to meet you,” the blonde detective smiled at Harry. 

“It's my pleasure,” Harry responded before dropping his voice into a whisper. “Is there a chance I could talk to you in person?”

Dudley seemed to be caught off guard but he agreed regardless. He led Harry into a small room that was used as a storage on the back of the precinct. “What's the matter?” Dudley asked curiously. 

And then Harry explained to him the situation as briefly as he could, trying to help Dudley understand how crucial to the case this mask was and how it was impossible for the Ministry to detect its owner. Harry felt nervous. He wasn't absolutely sure if Dudley would be willing to risk his head for him but he had to try his best. 

“If you wizards can't find the criminal behind this, I don't see how I could help you, Harry,” Dudley said when Harry finished. 

“Magic can't solve every single problem,” the Auror deflected. “Please, I'm asking it as a favor. I wouldn't be here if I knew you couldn't do anything about it.”

Harry awaited for his cousin's response, his heart thundering inside his chest. It didn't help that Dudley's expression remained unreadable. 

“Fine,” he agreed eventually. 

“Thank you.” Harry's relief was evident in his voice. “I appreciate it. I know this it could endanger your career-”

Dudley raised his palm to cut him off. “This is the least I can do, Harry. I still owe you for saving me from all Dementors all those years ago.”

Harry was surprised that Dudley remembered such a tiny detail, much less something about the wizarding world. Yet again, he wasn't the same arrogant, fat boy he used to be during their childhood. People do change if they really put their mind on it. 

“Again, thank you Dud.” Harry patted his cousin's shoulder in a friendly manner. 

Dudley nodded. “I'll contact you when I get the results. We can talk through some coffee if you want to-”

“I'd love to catch up with you,” Harry smiled at him. “But now I should get going. It was nice seeing you, Dud. And thanks again.”

“Don't mention it, Harry.”

“Oh, and something else.” Harry retrieved a small piece of paper from his pocket. “Here's my phone number if you want to contact me.”

Dudley took it in his hand and examined it curiously. “I didn't know you wizards used phones.”

“It's only temporary,” Harry admitted. “Anyways, have a great day Dudley.”

“You too, Harry.”

* * *

  
The woman watched behind her curtains as Harry Potter marched down the street, holding something she couldn't see on his left hand, although she could guess what it was. But the real question was, where was he going with the mask dressed in Muggle clothes? 

Suspicious. 

After Potter had disappeared from her sight, a black cat jumped onto her window and the woman opened it.

“Did you see that?” she asked the cat, as if expecting the animal to respond to her. “He's up to something, I'm pretty sure.”

She grabbed a broom to clean up some dirt from her floor. She didn't like messes. She never did. Behind her, she heard a crack, like someone had landed on the floor, but she didn't turn around until she had to. The cat had disappeared, and its place had taken a man much younger than her. 

“Let me handle Potter. You need to stay focused,” he told her.

“You should have followed him, see what he's up to,” she said. “Boss won't be happy if he finds out Potter is on our trail.”

“It's not as easy as you think it is,” the man responded. “Besides, it doesn't matter if he gets his hands on a clue. We're moving to phase two.”

The woman snapped her head towards him. “So soon?”

“They don't leave us with a choice.” The man shrugged. “Tell me, have you ever read ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’ by Newt Scamander?”

“Isn't that a school textbook? It's been ages since I graduated,” she deadpanned. 

“Maybe it's time for a revision. We're waiting for a package from Africa.”

“What for?”

“To keep the Aurors busy while we free some friends from Azkaban,” the man replied. 

“Isn't that slightly risky?”

“That's what the boss wants.”

The woman huffed. “That makes me feel better.”

“Have a little faith,” the man told her. “The plan has worked perfectly so far.”

“I do have faith. I'm just keeping my eyes opened for possible threats, like Potter or his partner. They can both be a thorn to our sides if we are not careful.”

“Thank you for your wisdom, old woman,” the man laughed. “Don't worry, the boss has taken into account those two. They won't be a problem.”

“If you say so.” The woman peeked through her window. “You should leave before Wilson sees you and suspects anything.”

“You're right, I should get going,” the man said. “I'll see you around. Await more instructions from the boss.”

The woman simply nodded. 

The man transformed back into a cat and jumped out of the window, leaving the older woman to continue her chores.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. An unwanted visitor

Harry knew he shouldn't be, but he was extremely impatient about the DNA results. They could be the key to solve this godforsaken case and stop whoever was behind it once and for all. Of course, there was a huge possibility that this could only lead to another dead end. This only ignited more of his nervousness and he'd pace around the house quite a lot. Athena couldn't stand him from one point and after; during the second day, she kicked him out of the house, telling him to find something else to do instead of getting on her nerves. Harry didn't feel like socializing with his neighbors, but he didn't want to get on her bad side either after all the bonding they had. 

He stepped out on the afternoon sun, the autumn air striking his face. He gazed over Ginny's house and the very familiar feeling of guilt sat on his stomach. The voices coming from the opposite side of the street made him remove his gaze and look over Mrs Sharon's yard. The old woman wasn't alone; she was enjoying the company of a man around her age with white hair and dark blue eyes. 

“Good afternoon, Sander!” Mrs Sharron waved at him. “Care to join me and Dmitri for a cup of tea - or coffee if you like?”

“I'd love to,” Harry responded kindly, even though the last thing he wanted was to socialize with these old people. He crossed the street to meet up with them. Mrs Sharron offered him a seat which he gladly took. 

“Dmitri, this is Sander, our new neighbor,” Mrs Sharron made the introductions. “Sander, this is Dmitri I've talked to you about.”

“It's finally good to meet you, Mr Ivanov,” Harry offered his hand for an exchange. The old man took it, albeit somewhat grumpily. Apparently he wasn't in the mood for making acquaintances either, just like Harry. 

“Tea? Coffee?” Mrs Sharon asked Harry.

“Tea, please.”

The old woman grabbed the teapot but it was empty. “It seems like we've ran out of tea,” she realized. “I'll go boil some more.” She stood up with slow motions, clenching her back and headed back inside the house, leaving Harry and Dmitri spiral into an awkward silence. Harry wasn't sure how to sparkle conversation with this man. He seemed so unapproachable and he barely knew anything about him. It was a wonder how Mrs Sharon was his friend, a woman that was the polar opposite of him. 

“So uh… Mr Ivanov, I've noticed you love cats. How many do you own?” Harry asked, making a desperate try to talk with him. 

Dmitri eyed him with his dark blue eyes. He took a moment to respond. “No one has ever asked me that.” he said, a hint of Russian accent evident in his voice. 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you-”

“Twenty,” he cut him off, an imperceptible smile appearing on his lips. “They're everything I've got. They're the only ones keeping company inside the emptiness of my house - alongside Esme, of course,” he nodded at the house behind them. 

“How long have you known Esme?” Harry asked curiously. 

“I don't know. I presume almost twenty years. My wife knew her husband - before both of them deceased.”

“I'm so sorry about your loss,” Harry said sincerely, knowing all too well the feeling. 

“Don't be sorry about the past, my boy.” Dmitri shook his head. “Cherish the past, live in the present, hope for the future.”

Harry stored his advice on the back of his mind. This old man was as wise as his years, even though he spoke little words. The silence that followed was deafening,   
but at least it was less awkward. 

“Esme is taking her sweet time with that tea,” Harry commented but not in a mean way. 

“The good thing needs time to be done,” Dmitri only said. 

He had barely finished his sentence when Harry heard a scream slicing through the silence of the neighborhood and his blood ran cold. He recognized that voice. It had come from the house next door and Harry instantly jumped up. Dmitri though didn't seem to have heard anything and the Auror blamed it on his age. 

“Excuse me,” Harry mumbled as he rushed towards Ginny's house, his heart beating fast inside his chest. He gripped his wand inside his pocket but he still did not draw it out due to the fact that Dmitri could see him even from that distance. The next moment, he stood inside Ginny's yard. He knocked on the front door several times, but he got no answer. He headed to the back side, hoping there would be another door he could get into the house from. He quickened up the face, dropping into a jog. He praised his luck as he discovered there was indeed a back door and pushed it open; it was unlocked. Only when he was inside the house did he draw his wand out of his pocket. 

He found himself inside the kitchen but he didn't have time to admire it as the sight before him instantly startled him. Ginny was curled up on the corner of her counter, clenching her left arm that was bleeding. In front of her stood a snake with three heads and bright orange scales that was hissing dangerously and was embracing itself for another attack. Harry was faster though. 

“ _Immobulus!_ ” He exclaimed, pointing his wand at the creature which was instantly frozen in place. He jumped over it and went over to check on Ginny; he would worry about it later. He kneeled down next to her and took a closer look at her wound. 

“I-it tried to bite my f-face,” she trembled weakly. Harry then turned his attention at the beast in hopes of identifying it. He was no expert in magical creatures and beasts, but this one wasn't so difficult to identify, as it was a beast marked as “XXXX” by the Ministry; it was a Runespoor, a creature very rare and dangerous, as it was venomous. 

“We need to get to St. Mungos fast,” Harry declared as he helped her stand on her feet. “Its bite is extremely toxic.”

“Shite,” Ginny cursed under her breath. Harry quickly sent his Patronus to inform Athena about his whereabouts before he apparated both of them away from the scene. They found themselves in a busy Muggle street in London right in the middle of the city's bustle and hustle. 

“Can you walk?” Harry asked Ginny. 

“Yeah, I think so,” she claimed but her stumbling proved otherwise. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and she unconsciously wrapped hers around his shoulders. Quite frankly, they weren't far from the hospital's entrance which hadn't changed at all through the years. They came to a halt in front of Purge and Dowse, Ltd, which still acted like a magical gateway for the hospital. 

Healers rushed at their side once Harry called for help. They didn't waste any time and took Ginny in as Harry explained to one of them what exactly had happened and gave Ginny's information to the Healer. The man thanked him before he excused himself to attend some other errands. Meanwhile, Athena just arrived at the scene, clearing out-of-breath. 

“What the hell happened?” she asked breathlessly. 

“Ginny was bitten by a Runespoor,” Harry explained. “We need to contact the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.”

“Damn right we should,” she agreed. “How the heck did a Runespoor end up inside her house? How did a Runespoor end up in a rural area in the first place?”

“That I unfortunately don't know.” Harry shook his head. “Did you see anything?”

Athena frowned. “I don't recall so. Everything seemed fine, until you ran over to Weasley's place.”

“In that case, we should leave the Department figure that one out, shall we?”

“Guess you're right. I'll head to the Ministry to report the incident. Will you be alright?”

“Yeah, I can handle myself. Go,” Harry assured her. Athena nodded before heading towards the hospital's exit. Harry, on the other hand, headed towards the stairs and from there to the first floor, in “Dangerous” Dai Llewellyn ward and waited until he received news over Ginny's condition. 

Athena didn't return right away, but Harry guessed she had been busy at the Ministry. He didn't actually mind, but the waiting was way more insufferable when he was all by himself. Healers passed and went, some giving him peculiar looks and others completely ignoring him. Eventually, two Healers that he had only known by name came out of one of the rooms, seemingly pleased with themselves and their work, dressed in their green robes. Harry stood up as he noticed Hippocrates Smethwyck and Augustus Pye coming his direction, the two Healers that had treated Mr Weasley when he had been bitten by Nagini all those years ago. 

“Oh, Mr Potter,” Smethwyck exclaimed. “I'm so glad to see you. I wished to have a word with you.”

“Of course,” Harry nodded. “How is Ms Weasley's condition?” he asked. 

“Stable. Worry not, for she's out of danger. You brought her in quickly enough. Runespoor poison isn't something to toy around, I daresay.” Smethwyck praised. “You can go in and see her if you want, but we are going to keep her in for at least a day to keep an eye on her recovery. I hope this doesn't bring about any inconvenience.”

“Of course not. Thank you for everything, Mr Smethwyck, Mr Pye.” Harry shared a handshake with both Healers before entering Ginny's room.

It was exactly how Harry remembered this ward; small, dingy and with only one window, which lied opposite the door. It was mainly illuminated by shining crystal bubbles clustered in the middle of the ceiling. Ginny laid down on the bed that was closer to the window though she probably couldn't see much out of it. She turned her head to see Harry walking in.

“I hope I'm not disturbing,” he spoke first with a slight hesitation. 

Ginny slowly turned to look at him. She was somewhat pale, but otherwise she looked healthy enough. Her expression was unreadable. “No, you're not.”

Her voice was cold, sending chills up Harry's spine. This harsh behavior hurt him, not that he didn't think he deserved it. Still, it was so unusual for him to see her like that. 

Harry cleared his throat. “The Healers said they will probably release you tomorrow.” 

“Good.”

“...”

The silence was killing him. It was very much obvious she wasn't in the mood to talk to him. He decided it was best to leave her alone. 

“I uh… will be on my way, then. I'm going to send an owl to Dean to let him know what happened.”

Ginny nodded. Harry turned his back at her and walked towards the door, his heart pounding. He felt like he would faint anytime soon. His hand was in the handle when he heard her voice again. 

“Hope you are enjoying this.”

Harry froze. He slowly turned to face her. “Excuse me?”

“Playing hero,” Ginny deadpanned. “Isn't that what you've always wanted?”

“Wanted?” Harry repeated. “I didn't choose to be the ‘Boy Who Lived.’” He stated matter-of-factly. “I didn't choose to be the Magical World's hero!”

“But you did, Harry. Or do I need to remind you what happened five years ago?” Ginny snarled. “You always choose that instead of everyone else.”

“You think I wanted Voldemort to kill my parents? You think I wanted Fred to die?” Harry almost shouted. He noticed her expression, but at the moment he didn't care. “You think I wanted everyone else to suffer so I could play hero? I wanted none of this!”

“But Voldemort is gone, Harry. Gone! Yet somehow, you found yourself on another noble quest. I hope you're satisfied with your life.”

Harry wanted to tell her he wasn't, but he wasn't going to give her that satisfaction. “Whether you like it or not, your life is in danger, in case you haven't noticed. That's why I'm here, that's my job. Don't you dare think for a second this is personal, because it really isn't.”

Ginny crossed her arms. “Alright, then.”

Harry was fuming. He had saved her life and this is what he got? Is this all she had to say to him? He didn't demand a ‘thank you’ or any sort of gratitude, but at least some respect. Apparently, he didn't even have that. He wanted to storm out and slam the door behind him, but he composed himself. It was already bad enough he had almost shouted at her. 

“Do you need anything?” he growled. 

He examined her. Judging by her murderous expression, he was sure she would rather cuss him out. But she didn't. 

“Owl just Dean about the incident,” she said. “I'm not on speaking terms with my family, as you probably already know.”

Harry nodded. Honestly, he shouldn't be doing her any favors, but it would be a lie to claim he wouldn't cross the world if she asked him to. 

* * *

  
Harry remained true to his word and only informed Dean about the incident, who rushed at St. Mungo's as soon as he heard the news. Harry wasn't sure if he was glad to see he cared about his fiancé or simply annoyed by his presence there. There was nothing that could distract him rather than the Healers that passed outside Ginny's room. It took him a lot not to think about their argument. He hadn't heard a word from Athena either, she was probably too busy dealing with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and the beast itself. 

Speaking of which, its sudden appearance at the Thomas - Weasley household was very strange. Runespoors are wild and extremely dangerous creatures, as the turnout of events had proved, but also rare. Surely, it was no coincidence. The more he contemplated about it, the more he realized this was an assassination attempt and a very genius one, that is. Ginny's death would be characterized as an accident and no one would go as far as to realize that it was actually a homicide. The real question was, how had they managed to import the beast inside the house without being seen? And for how long had it been there? How come neither him nor Athena didn't see anything suspicious? A million questions yet zero answers. He rubbed his forehead in utter frustration.

He needed answers. 

Two hours passed and nothing else happened. The Healers came over to check up on Ginny and give Dean the details of her injury but that was it. But eventually Athena showed up, much to his relief. 

“What happened? Is she alright?” was the first thing she asked. 

“Yes, she's fine. The Healers gave her the antidote but they want to keep her in just to be sure.”

“Yeah, okay,” she said absentmindedly. “Look, the guys from the Department want to speak with you.”

“Now?”

“No, how about next week?” Athena said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “Of course now. Go, I'll stay.”

“Okay, cool. I'll see you later,” he waved goodbye before leaving the scene. He hurried down the stairs before he found himself at the lounge and he jogged towards the exit. The next moment he found himself in London and he rushed to find a quiet place to apparate. 

When he eventually returned back to the neighborhood, he noticed two women waiting for him outside Ginny's house. Their attire didn't resemble a wizard, for both wore leather jackets, some jeans and belts filled with equipment for their job. As soon as they noticed him, they came to greet him. One of them was shorter, with dark red hair; she could easily be mistaken for a Weasley. The other one was taller, with brunette hair and a pair of glasses hanging off her nose. 

“Mr Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you,” said one of them with a smile and an enthusiasm that matched her. Harry suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the red-head woman; she was yet another enthusiastic fan of his. “I'm Mathilda Grimblehawk and this is my partner, Eleanor Graham. We are from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.”

“Nice to meet you both,” Harry said as he exchanged a handshake with both. In contrast with Grimblehawk, Graham was more quiet and regarded Harry with a simple nod. He already liked her more than her uproarious partner. 

“Alright, so we've already captured the Runespoor and sent it over at the Ministry for further examination,” Grimblehawk informed him. “I'm sure the Burkina Faso authorities will be more than happy to take it back to its natural habitat.”

“Runespoors aren't normally vicious creatures. But this one was scared and confused, hence the aggression towards the victim,” Graham added. “Speaking of which, how is Ms Weasley?„

“She's fine, the Healers were quick to give the antidote of the poison.”

“Fantastic!” Grimblehawk exclaimed, clapping her hands. “But there's one more thing we need to know. What we fail to understand is how a beast like the Runespoor ended up in a domestic environment, save for a Muggle area.”

“If I want to be honest, I have no clue.” Harry shrugged. “I was hoping you could provide the answer to this question.”

“Was Ms Weasley involved with any kind of magical creatures lately?” Graham asked. 

“Not as far as I'm concerned. Nor her fiancé. From what I made, she was completely surprised at the Runespoor's presence at the house.”

“So she didn't know it was there?”

Harry shook his head. “I highly doubt so.”

Grimblehawk and Graham shared a look. “So how did it end up there? Do you have any theories, Mr Potter?” asked the first. 

He sighed. He hadn't had the time to analyze it in depth but, to him, it was the only logical explanation he could come up with. “As you probably know already, me and my partner, Ms Wilson, are here in a protection mission as Ms Weasley has received threats against her life. My guess is that someone implanted the beast to do their dirty work. Her death would be called an accident, therefore no one would make any more investigations.”

“Merlin's pants!” Grimblehawk gasped. “That's an evil genius right there!”

“Indeed it is,” Graham agreed with a nod. “We are talking about a conspiracy here, then.”

“I'm afraid yes.”

“In that case, we'll try to figure out how the beast was brought to England. Maybe this could lead back to the terrorists,” said Grimblehawk. “We are talking about illegal beast trafficking here, which is punishable by law.”

“Yes, alongside the many other crimes these people committed, I'd say they would enjoy many a year at Azkaban,” Graham commented. 

“If you are wishing to reach the end of this, you should probably contact my superior, Mr Robards,” Harry advised. “He should be able to guide you better than I will ever be capable of. I'm not part of the investigation crew.”

“Will do. Thank you very much for your help, Mr Potter,” Grimblehawk thanked him with a kind smile. 

“My pleasure,” he responded with a rushed smile. “So, uh, what's your plans for now? Do you need any more help around here?”

“Oh no, it's totally fine. Me and Eleanor got everything covered.” Grimblehawk winked at her partner. “We just need to have one more look around the house so as to be sure the Runespoor didn't lay any eggs.”

“And erase a couple of memories,” Graham responded to which Grimblehawk blushed in embarrassment. "Unfortunately, we weren't able to be as discreet as we wished while moving the creature." She motioned at Mrs Sharon's house. “Don't worry though, we got everything covered from here and on,” she assured Harry. 

“I'm sure you do. Now if you excuse me, I need to return back to St. Mungo's, if you don't need me for anything else.”

“It was a pleasure meeting with you, Mr Potter.” Grimblehawk smiled in excitement. “I'm looking forward to working with you again in the future.”

“So do I,” said Harry, though he wasn't sure if he meant it. He wasn't particularly fond of Grimblehawk for the simple reason she just saw him as a celebrity. On the other hand, he wouldn't have a problem working with Graham, for she was way more composed and saw him as nothing more than a simple colleague from another department. 

Their meeting ended there and Harry returned to the wizarding hospital as fast as he could. But when he returned back to “Dangerous” Dai Llewellyn ward, he found an unpleasant surprise discussing briefly with Athena, his characteristic red-hair ruffled by the wind. 

It was Charlie Weasley. 

Harry couldn't believe in his eyes. He thought that Charlie was still in Romania. How did he suddenly end up back in England, right outside Ginny's room? He started to panic. He still hadn't forgotten the promise he had given her but he probably had forgotten to mention it to Athena. He cursed himself internally as he approached the two of them. 

“Charlie, good to see you,” he greeted the second oldest Weasley brother, trying to hide his nervousness.

“What's up, Harry?” Charlie smiled at him as they exchanged a brief handshake. “Your partner here was filling me in about what happened to my sister.”

Harry eyed her but Athena remained expressionless. “How did you know? When did you arrive?”

“I went over to the Ministry to surprise dad and there I came across a very upset Dean,” Charlie explained. “It took me a moment to calm him down before he told me what happened.”

“Ginny isn't going to be happy at all about this,” Harry murmured. 

“Why though?” Athena questioned. 

“She specifically asked me not to let her family know,” Harry explained. 

“She's truly unbelievable.” Charlie shook his head. “I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. Don't worry about it, Harry. I'll tell her it wasn't you that betrayed her “secret”.”

“Thanks man,” said Harry gratefully. 

“I'll go ahead and see her. Catch up with you later, yes?” Charlie promised before entering the room, leaving the two Aurors alone. 

“He's timing is the worst.” Harry rubbed his forehead. 

“It never was good to begin with,” Athena huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. 

Harry let his hand fall off his forehead. "What do you mean by that?"

“Nothing. Forget I said that.”

Harry didn't press her more on the subject but he realized this was word vomit and she never intended it to happen. There was something else behind her words and now he was slightly curious to find out what it was. He would immediately pursue this if it wasn't for all the worries that already occupied his head. 


	9. Meeting with the past

Athena found herself alone at the “Dangerous” Dai Llewellyn ward of St. Mungo's after Harry's departure, wandering in the paths of thought. Dean had to return back to work. She wasn't fond of how things had turned out so far. A Runespoor in a Muggle rural area meant only one thing; another fraud, this time in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. There was absolutely no way they would be able to insert such a rare creature in the country without being detected, hence the need for a man on the inside to cover their dirty work. The Ministry was far more corrupt than anyone dared to think of. She shuddered at the thought. They couldn't be sure of who to trust anymore. This wasn't just an assassination attempt, this was for sure something greater than that. 

Athena looked at the door of the room. She hadn't checked on Ginny since she had arrived at the hospital, although Harry had claimed she was alright. But maybe it was better if she checked on herself. Without hesitation, she knocked on the door and waited for a response before entering. She walked inside a small room with only two beds. Ginny Weasley was laid down on the far end, near the window. She was slightly pale but otherwise she looked as healthy as ever. The red-head turned and looked at Athena as she made her way towards the room. 

“Hey,” the Auror spoke softly first. 

“Hi.”

“How are you feeling?” Athena asked as she leaned on the wall, crossing her arms. 

“Better now, thanks for the concern,” said Ginny. “The Healers said that I should be released by tonight.”

“Well, these are great news.”

“Is there something wrong? You seem stressed,” Ginny pointed out. 

Athena had not realized that she was sweaty until the woman before her pointed out. She ran the back of her hand over her forehead, wiping the sweat away. “The job itself is stressful enough as it is,” she admitted. 

“I see…” Ginny trailed off before silence swallowed them. 

Athena had the chance to examine the famous quidditch player better. She definitely was pretty with her long, red hair and the freckles on her face did not look childish at all on her. In fact, they were flattering. She was well-built and as far as Athena was concerned, very short-tempered, but it still wasn't a wonder why Harry was so infatuated with her. Though, she still had filed an official complaint against her partner for no apparent reason. She needed to get to the bottom of this. 

“I have a question,” she said. 

“Sure, what is it?” Ginny asked curiously. 

“Why did you file an official complaint against Harry?”

Ginny stared at her for a long time, to the point that Athena started getting annoyed. “Well?”

“Why do you care?” Ginny shot back. 

“Because he's my partner. I want to know exactly what he did wrong to justify the complaint.”

“Right… Partners…”

“Work partners.” Athena stated, annoyed at the apparent implication. 

“Doesn't matter. It's none of your business, Ms Wilson.” Ginny crossed her arms. 

“So, you're just going to complain against one of my colleagues for no apparent reason and I'm supposed not to question it? Please.” Athena rolled her eyes. “If you were hoping to remove him from the case, I got some bad news for you. Robards wants him here. You don't have to like him, but at least appreciate his efforts and show him some respect. He earned that right.”

“I don't owe him anything,” Ginny stated matter-of-factly. “You don't know the full story, and you most certainly don't know Harry as well as I do.”

“Do me the favor, Weasley. I've been his partner for three years while you haven't spoken to him the last five. I daresay I know him better than you do,” Athena retorted, even if this wasn't entirely true because her relationship with Harry was strictly professional up until recently. Although, she knew very well his antics and his behavior, better than this annoying Weasley girl thought she did. 

“You most certainly don't understand him, that much I can tell,” said Ginny. “In your mind, he's some sort of hero, while in reality he just finds satisfaction in saving people. That's why he became an auror in the first place. He isn't here for some noble reason, unlike what you think.”

“You're wrong,” Athena argued. “He could have simply refused to take the case, but he didn't. He chose to be here.” She glared at Ginny. “So stop being an ungrateful bitch for two damn seconds, and let him do his job properly. An official complaint could cause him serious trouble.”

“How dare you-”

“What? You're gonna file a complaint against me?” Athena mocked, laughing. “Please, go ahead. I'd love nothing more than to get rid of this case. I would rather spend my days chasing dark wizards in Knockturn Alley than babysitting you. I'm pretty sure your brother would totally love to replace us.”

Ginny narrowed her eyes at her. “You wouldn't…”

Athena smirked. “Try me.”

The silence was deafening. If it wasn't for her injury, Athena was sure Ginny would have attacked her already. Not that she was unable to deal with her, but the thought alone was very entertaining. 

“You need to realize that life isn't always about what you want. So, you better suck it up,” Athena threw at her before she exited the room, slamming the door behind her.

Truth be told, she hadn't been this frustrated with anyone for a really long time. Was it worth it? She wasn't sure, but the last thing she expected herself to do was defend Harry's honour. She was never going to let him know about that. The certain thing was that the whole exchange had caused her a headache. 

“Argh! Weasleys!” she thought as she rubbed her forehead. 

Before she even had the chance to give a more accurate characterization for the Weasley family, another red-head appeared at the far end of the corridor. Athena furrowed her brows. His posture seemed oddly familiar with the long hair and the well-built body, the freckles and the burns on his arms and hands. As he came closer, she recognized him. 

It was Charlie Weasley. 

_You gotta be kidding me._

_What is he doing here?_

Athena didn't realize that her heartbeat had increased significantly, or that she had been glaring at his direction the whole time. She suddenly felt dizzy, her thoughts an utter mess as she tried to make sense of his appearance. 

She didn't go unnoticed. Charlie blinked several times at her direction, still not sure it was actually her. Athena thought they were staring at each other for years, until he cleared his throat. “Hey Athena,” he greeted her, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

Athena blinked back. “What on Merlin's beard are you doing here?” she asked eventually, when she managed to regain her composure. 

“I came over to visit my family. Or is this suddenly forbidden?” he joked nervously. 

Athena rolled her eyes. “That's not what I meant. I meant, what are you doing here in St. Mungo's?”

“I came across Dean when I was at the Ministry to check in with my dad,” Charlie explained. “He told me what happened so I came over to visit my sister before heading at the Burrow.”

“Oh, I see…” Athena trailed off. She had a gut feeling that Ginny wouldn't be too pleased to see her brother there, but that was her fiancé's fault. 

There was a prolonged pause, before he spoke again. 

“So, do say, what are you doing here?” Charlie asked. 

Athena raised her eyebrows. “I work here.”

“You don't look like a Healer,” he pointed out, slightly joking.

“Because I'm not. I'm your sister's bodyguard.”

“Since when does my sister need a bodyguard?”

“Maybe you should ask that yourself.”

Charlie furrowed his eyebrows. “What kind of shit my sister has gotten herself into?”

Before Athena had the chance to give him a very venomous response, Harry showed up, looking just as surprised to see Charlie there as worried as well. They exchanged a few words before the Weasley brother entered the room. 

“His timing is the worst,” Harry rubbed his forehead. 

“It never was good to begin with.” Athena huffed, crossing her arms across her chest, old memories regarding Charlie's tardiness flashing in her mind. She realized a moment too late what she had just let slip off her mouth. 

“What do you mean by that?” Harry inquired. 

_Congratulations, you fucking idiot…_

“Nothing. Forget I said that,” she snapped.

The last thing she needed at that moment was an interrogation about Charlie bloody Weasley. Was this a Weasley thing to just blast themselves into people's lives so unexpectedly and ruining everything on their way? She wondered if this was circumstantial or just the universe's way of messing her up all over again.

Of course it wasn't random, there are no such things as coincidences, she noted silently. She never believed in luck. 

It wasn't a coincidence that Ginny Weasley, Harry's past lover, showed up in his path like that and it wasn't a coincidence that Charlie Weasley showed up in hers. 

She wanted to scream into the void. 

A while after Charlie exited the room and exchanged a few more words with Harry before departing. Athena chose to ignore him entirely, but she did catch a few words here and there among the lines, such as “Don't worry” or “I get it”. Eventually, he left, leaving the two Aurors alone for the rest of the day. 

They spent the night at the hospital, catching only a couple of hours of sleep in the lobby. It was certainly a restless night. Nothing the two Aurors weren't used to. Coffee was deemed necessary after that one. Dean visited again the next morning before he headed to work. Ginny was released later that day, but he didn't manage to come over again for her release, which made Athena wonder how busy actually was the Muggle Liaison Office. 

When they arrived home, the sun had already set and darkness was slowly prevailing. Nothing indicated that something terrible had occurred only twenty four hours ago that involved a venomous, three-headed snake from Burkina Faso. The three wizards took their separate ways with Ginny heading towards her house and the two Aurors back to theirs. They covered the small distance in complete silence for they both were lost in deep thought before entering the house. Harry felt exhausted but a restless night was ahead. He took off his coat and took a seat next to the window. 

“Are you sure you don't want to rest a bit?” Athena asked. 

“No, I'll be fine,” he assured her. 

“Alright…” She let it slip this time but Harry knew she wouldn't do so again in the future. “I'm going to cook something. Anything in particular you'd like to eat?”

“No, not really. I'll leave it up to you.”

Athena rolled her eyes before she got off to work. Harry opened the TV and left it on the news, though he didn't pay too much attention as he kept an eye on the house on the opposite side of the street. 

Suddenly, the phone rang. Athena looked up and shared a confused look with Harry. Was it Robards? What did he want at this hour? 

“I'll get it,” Harry declared as he got off the couch and reached the device before picking it up. “Hello?”

Athena listened carefully as she prepared dinner, her heart pounding in her chest. She was too tired to deal with whatever had occurred if this was actually Robards. 

“That's great!... How about tomorrow morning?... I'll see you then, goodnight,” Harry hung the phone and turned at her. 

“Who was it?” she asked. 

“My cousin,” Harry replied. “He finally got the DNA results.”

“Thank Merlin, finally some good news!” she exclaimed, relief washing over her. 

“Don't rush. We don't know what they're going to tell us about the mask's owner.”

“It's still something. The investigation is so damn slow, it's ridiculous.” Athena rolled her eyes. “Maybe Robards should just replace the squad with somebody else. At least he'll get rid of the fraud.”

“He might will after the results. And I really hope he does.”

They ate dinner and after a while Athena went to sleep. Harry stayed up all night, contemplating all the possible outcomes of tomorrow's meeting with Dudley Dursley. 

* * *

  
Harry slept for a couple of hours when Athena left for the Holyhead Harpies' training on the couch. He woke just in time to get ready and apparate in London to meet his cousin. At this time of the day, London was chaotic in all its hustle and bustle. Harry almost got lost in the crowd while looking for the precinct. Eventually he found it, much to his relief, and spotted Dudley waiting for him outside. 

“Hey Harry,” Dudley greeted him when he noticed him approaching him. 

“Hi Dudley. Sorry to have you waiting,” Harry apologized. 

“It's not a big deal, I just got off,” Dudley shrugged it off. “Shall we go?”

“Lead the way.” 

They sat in a café nearby and ordered their food. As they waited, Dudley handed Harry an envelope alongside the mask. 

“The fingerprints match to a guy named Ralph Jennings,” Dudley explained. “He doesn't have a serious criminal record. But the obscure part about this is that the guys in the lab detected tones of cat DNA on the mask.”

Harry examined the results. They finally got a name but a name that belonged to a Muggle. Was it possible that the terrorists had used an innocent man to do the dirty work for them while keeping their tracks hidden? It was possible. It was obvious that they wouldn't hesitate to use the Imperius Curse on innocent souls. 

“Thank you, Dudley. Trust me, this is going to be a huge helping hand for us,” Harry thanked him.

“It was no biggie,” Dudley shrugged. “I got a pal on forensics that wouldn't ask too many questions. I guess your guys will handle it from now on?”

“Yes, we will,” Harry rushed to assure him. The last thing he needed was Dudley to think that wizards were incapable of taking care of situations like these, save for being able to control Muggles. Dudley nodded and switched the subject. They chit chatted for a little while until Dudley had to return back to the precinct. Harry asked about his aunt and his cousin reassured him that Petunia Dursley was doing just fine and that she pretended none of all that crazy shit had happened six years ago. As for Vernon Dursley, well, he wasn't doing so good according to Dudley. 

“He went nuts, I'm telling you,” Dudley confessed in a lower tone. “I'm not sure if he was always like that or the time we spent around wizards really affected him. After we were able to return home, we realized he was not the same. It seemed like he had reached some sort or paranoia. He even became violent… Mum had to kick him out of the house, telling him he needed help.”

Despite the fact that he shouldn't, Harry felt some sympathy towards Vernon Dursley, but it quickly faded away when he remembered the cupboard under the stairs. “Have you got any news of him?”

“I see him every once in a while. He resides somewhere here in London. He seems to be slightly better, he claimed he has been dealing with it. I want to believe him, I really do but… He did some horrendous stuff and I'm having a hard time trusting him.”

“It makes sense. Has Petunia divorced him?”

Dudley shook his head no. “I don't think she actually wants to. They're separated now, of course. But deep down, she still hopes that dad can return back to the man she fell in love with. It's kind of sad, really…” he trailed off.

“Yeah…” Harry agreed awkwardly. 

“I don't know how she can forgive him so easily… I mean, you probably haven't forgave any of us after all these years and we are your immediate family.”

Dudley's comment caught Harry slightly off guard but he regained his posture rather quickly. “At least you're trying to make things right and I appreciate that. Your mother is my mum's sister and yet she treated me like a piece of garbage, so did your dad. It's hard to forgive your abusers, if possible. I believe in Petunia's case, she's still in denial.”

“Does that mean you haven't forgiven me?” Dudley asked hesitantly. 

“Not completely,” Harry admitted. “I can't just forget all the bullying I received from you as a child. But you're trying to be a better person, Dudley. Heck, you even agreed to help me with this case. I'm willing to put all this behind as long as you still want to make this right.”

“I believe I've been pretty clear about it.”

“Good.” Harry smiled. “But that doesn't mean I will forgive your parents. Ever.”

“You don't have to,” said Dudley, nodding. “I was a spoiled little rat, not gonna lie, but that still doesn't excuse my behavior. I'm glad that after everything we are here, talking.”

“Trust me, Dudley, I'm glad too that we can have conversations like this, like normal people.”

Dudley smiled before looking down on his watch. “I gotta go, my shift starts soon again. My treat,” he quickly added when he noticed Harry searching inside his pockets. The auror was about to protest but his cousin was having none of it. They came to an agreement that Harry would pay the next time and they walked together back to the precinct. Harry left Dudley there before heading to the ministry to submit the information he had received and from there he returned back home. He hadn't found Robards in his office, so be left the files to his secretary.  
He apparited to a safe spot and then walked all the way down Groove street towards his temporary house. He passed by Ginny's house that was currently empty. Across the street came the loud voices of Andy and Melissa McConnell, twin five year old siblings, the youngest members of the neighborhood. The two of them were playing in their yard, free of the concerns of the harsh world they were living in. Still too young to go to school, they spent their last hours of freedom together like normal humans, innocent and pure. When they noticed Harry passing by, they greeted him very excitedly with a loud 'Hi, Mr Sander!” filling the neighborhood. Harry waved back at them with a warm smile before he disappeared behind his door and his smile faded away. 

There were probably innocent people out there like Andy and Melissa that were being manipulated by malicious wizards who were only seeking for their own benefits. It enraged Harry. Why would someone do it? It didn't make any sense. All of this trouble, for what? He started believing that this wasn't about Ginny at all. A bigger plan orchestrated that used the youngest Weasley as bait, probably. A bait for whom? The Ministry? Himself? And what was the ultimate goal here?  
All of this caused him a headache. 

It didn't matter who was behind this or what they wanted. Harry was certain for one thing; he would stop them, no matter what. 


	10. Astor Bellchant

The autumn brought upon a lot of rain, occasional thick fog and strong, cold winds in England. For Harry, it wasn't the rain that bothered him - in fact, the sound of rain and the smell of the moistened ground calmed him down on many occasions - rather than the fog itself. Whenever it appeared, and it appeared quite frequently on english ground, it caused a lot of trouble to the two Aurors, as their visit was severely limited during that time. They could barely make out Mrs. Sharron's house, save for Ginny's which was a little further away. Athena had to cast a couple of very complicated spells in order to keep the fog away so they could have a visual on the famous quidditch player's house. If it happened that the moisture appeared during the night, it was even more difficult to see within fifty meters. Autumn was right against them and was only trying to make life a struggle for the two Aurors.

Harry was in a slighter better place than Athena, who was obliged many times to attend the Holyhead Harpies' training under the rain. He offered to switch places but she refused right ahead. It was both admiring and frustrating how stubborn this woman could be when it came to that. She refused to back off even when one afternoon she returned with a runny nose and red cheeks, claiming that it was just a “stupid flu” and she would be fine within the next couple of days. Harry could only shake his head in disapproval but he wouldn't dare express his thoughts vocally in front of her.

The only thing that improved their dumbened moods was an article on the “Daily Prophet” that appeared within a week from when Harry had submitted the DNA results to the ministry. Athena hadn't gone to the training today since it was cancelled due to the extremely strong wind and had received an owl carrying the newspaper. The poor animal was just so messy and exhausted, having had a really hard time arriving at their temporary house in London, that Athena took pity in it and allowed it to stay inside for as long as it was necessary for it to rest. She opened the “Daily Prophet” and started reading it carefully, something that Harry never thought she'd do. She never seemed to be the type of person who would waste their time going through so many papers. Suddenly, she let out an exclamation that pointed it out her approval.

“Have a look at that,” she said. “ _Aurors bring in the Ministry an unclued muggle for a case involving a quidditch superstar,_ ” she read the title.

“What does the article say?” Harry asked as he went around the couch to read over her shoulder. Athena started reading out loud.

“ _A Muggle man whose name remains unknown until today was brought in custody a couple of days ago as a suspect for a case concerning a super famous quidditch star. However, the Ministry found no evidence supporting the claim that he was somehow involved and was released after the necessary process of deleting his memory was followed. This man was proven innocent due to lack of supporting evidence, but Astor Bellchant wasn't as lucky as he expected and remains up to this day under custody, despite his numerous claims of his innocence and his threats to sue the Auror Department for “slanderous defamation”, according to his lawyer. There hasn't been much word to why the Ministry would go as far as arresting a muggle or what Astor Bellchant is being accused for, but there should be more information leaked out of the Auror Department - hopefully - soon._ ”

“Who's Astor Bellchant?” Harry asked as he had never heard of the name Bellchant before.

“He comes from an extremely rich and powerful pure-blooded family,” Athena responded. “But I know for a matter that he had his troubles with the Ministry in the past, especially with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I doubt he's as innocent as he claims to be.”

Harry furrowed his brows. For someone - according to Athena - like Astor Bellchant to get arrested, Robards must have obtained some serious evidence.

“Do we know why he had trouble with the ministry?”

Athena shook her head no. “But I think we know someone who does.”

“Who?!”

“Grimblehawk and Graham.”

“Damn, you're absolutely right!” Harry praised. “If anyone knows anything about this Astor Bellchant block, it's them. We should-”

“Whoa, easy there, tiger,” Athena interrupted him. “Your enthusiasm is admirable, but this is not of our business, remember? We are here to keep an eye on Weasley, not investigate. And I'm pretty convinced that the investigation crew is aware of that fact and has already prosecuted the two women.”

Her words brought him back to reality. Athena was right, it wasn't their job to investigate but Harry couldn't help it. His mind was constantly in alert and working possible scenarios. It's not like they had gotten any closer to finding the perpetrators anyways. He huffed. 

“No offense Athena but in case you haven't noticed, they just found one single suspect after an entire month. They are practically useless. The fraud is slowing them down too much and Robards isn't doing anything either!”

“Tell him that on his face and see how quickly you'll get fired,” Athena snarled. “Harry, you aren't the only one who wants this to be over with, even if your reasons are entirely different. But your job is to be here and surveille the damn house, not to investigate behind your boss's back. So cut this off!”

Harry wanted to argue but he knew there was no point in doing so. The more time they wasted, the more chances there were that something extremely out of control would happen and they wouldn't be able to stop it. The investigation crew was basically useless, as much as he hated to admit it. He silently noted to have a talk with Ron the next time he got a day off. But right now, he needed to take matters in his own hands, even if that meant going behind his boss's and partner's backs. 

They didn't discuss it again. Harry pretended that he had stopped thinking about it and he was glad that Athena wasn't a Legilimens, otherwise he would be totally screwed. The next day, the rain stopped and after many days the sun appeared in the sky. The wind remained but the Holyhead Harpies would continue their training for the upcoming match with Chudley Cannons, therefore Athena would be absent till the afternoon, which gave Harry the opportunity he needed. When the female Auror woke up, Harry pretended to have fallen asleep on the couch. He listened to her footsteps as she came down the stairs and he could practically listen to her shaking her head in disapproval. Harry continued with his act and it seemed like Athena didn't have a clue which surprised him as he thought his heartbeat would eventually betray him; that's how fast it beated. But his partner continued with her daily routine before she left the house. Harry waited, holding his breath before he arose carefully. He peeked over the window to see Ginny and Athena disappearing into the corner and that was his cue. 

He wrote down a quick message and owled it to the ministry. Robards had allowed them to keep an owl in cases of emergency and he would probably have his head if he knew what Harry was up to, but right now the young man couldn't care less. He paced up and down waiting for a response which only arrived an hour later;

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I'm going to be honest with you, I did not expect an owl from you so soon. Our schedule is tight but we could always have some tea during our lunch break. How about we come over at midday, if that's okay with you of course?_

_Sincerely,_   
_Mathilda Grimblehawk_

Harry read the response three times. Midday. That would give them about an hour before Athena returned. It was plenty of time to ask all the questions concerning Astor Bellchant. He sent his reply on the back of the same paper with his address and waited again. 

The hours passed in a torturing pace, as if time had slowed down on purpose just to annoy Harry even more. But maybe pacing wasn't exactly a good way to spend the time. Not that he could exactly help it. He was nervous about this meetup, not because he didn't know what to say but rather because he was afraid Athena would catch him and then he wouldn't hear the end of it. But now it was too late to back off. 

Around midday he approached the window and looked outside, searching for the two ministry officials. Eventually, he saw a redhead and a brunette approaching and he reached the door before they did. He opened immediately when they knocked, which only proved how nervous he was, and welcomed them in. Harry didn't forget his manners and made them all some. They sat around the living room in silence, sipping their tea. Harry wasn't exactly sure how he wanted to start this conversation but Grimblehawk beated him to it as she placed down her cup onto the table. 

“So, Mr Potter, in your letter you mentioned that you wanted to talk to us about something urgent,” she said. “What is it?”

“First off, just call me Harry,” he responded. “Secondly, I have a couple of questions regarding Astor Bellchant.”

Graham raised a brow. “Astor Bellchant you say? I suppose this has to do with his recent arrest.”

“Exactly. But first, I would like to know if by any chance you spoke with anyone else from the Auror Department.”

“We did, didn't we, Eleanor?” Mathilda asked. “Granger introduced us to an Auror named Weasley, if I recall correctly.”

Harry's heart skipped a beat. No matter the situation, it seemed like he, Ron and Hermione always worked together one way or another. He was glad that the two women in front of him had talked to Ron instead of someone else. 

“Oh yes, Ron. What did he tell you?”

“Well, he basically asked us what we knew about Mr Bellchant,” said Eleanor. “I'm sure you know it already that he had his troubles with our department in the past, otherwise why would we be here?”

Harry blushed slightly. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you into trouble-”

“Nonsense, Harry.” Grimblehawk interrupted him before giving him a smile. “We want to help as much as we can. Right, Eleanor?”

Graham cleared her throat. “Right, Mathilda.”

“Go ahead and ask us everything you want.”

Harry sighed. “Why did you apprehend Bellchant the first time?”

“He was buying illegal wit-sharpening potions off someone, under threat of course. The man who brewed them had an accident with - quite frankly - a Runespoor and he was messing around a possible crime scene," Mathilda said. "He wasn't exactly nice either. It made us suspicious and we brought him in with the charge of threatening an individual. But he was let off the hook.”

“What do you know about him? In general, I mean.”

“Well, he's super rich and a pureblood supremacist.” Graham hummed. “He's married and has a son who's currently studying at Hogwarts. The wit-sharpening options were for the boy as he wasn't performing very well, unlike the expectations his father had set for him.”

“So, he wouldn't hesitate to threaten in order to get what he wants,” Harry noted. 

Grimblehawk coughed. “Our advice is to not mess with him. Unfortunately, he has too much money for his own good.”

“So did Lucius Malfoy, but now he's in Azkaban,” he deadpanned. 

“It's different,” Graham argued. “He was a Death Eater and there was undeniable proof of that. Bellchant was never directly involved with You-Know-Who.”

Harry nodded in understanding. 

“Is there anything else?” Grimblehawk asked.

“Is he in any way connected with the Holyhead Harpies?”

“The quidditch team?” the red head raised her eyebrows. “I don't know for sure. Do you, Eleanor?”

The woman frowned. “I'm not a hundred percent sure euther but I'm under the impression he's a shareholder.”

Grimblehawk whistled. “He's _that_ rich.”

Harry slowly took in the newest information. Astor Bellchant was another rich, pureblood wizard who was immediately associated with the Holyhead Harpies. Did the Auror Department know that? Perhaps. That could be the reason why they had arrested him in the first place. But why would he do something like that against one of his team's players? It didn't really make sense. There were many holes in the case but Grimblehawk and Graham couldn't fill those. 

“One last thing,” he added. “Do you happen to know if he had a thing for cats or was associated with any groups or clubs?”

“Well, here's a question your colleague didn't ask,” Graham commented. “And no, we don't know that for sure.”

“Alright, great. Thank you both for getting out of your way and coming here. I'm very grateful.”

“It was our pleasure to help.” Grimblehawk grinned. “Right, Eleanor?” she nudged her. 

The other woman rolled her eyes at her partner but smiled anyways. “Yes, it definitely was.”

“I'd appreciate more if you didn't mention our little meet up here,” Harry added somewhat awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck. “Uh, I could get in a lot of trouble if my boss or even my partner ever find out-”

“Got you, Harry. Not a word to anyone,” Grimblehawk promised. 

“I have a question myself though,” Graham chipped in. “If your boss doesn't know about this and you're not supposed to be investigating yourself, why are you doing this?”

Harry sighed. “Because I have my reasons to believe that the investigation crew is rugged. I don't trust them enough.”

“So you decided to take matters in your own hands,” Graham finished his thoughts. “I admire your dedication Potter- I mean Harry, but is it worth all the trouble you're going to get yourself in?”

“It's always worth the trouble if we are talking about someone's safety.”

She raised her arms in defeat. “Alright. You seem to know what you're doing, so I'll leave you up to it.”

Grimblehawk looked down on her wrist. “We should get going. Lunchtime is almost over. Cerberus will have our heads if we are not back in time.”

Harry escorted the two women outside. They thanked him for the tea before they departed. Harry watched them walk down the street before he closed the door. He needed to prepare for the next part of his plan. 

When Athena returned home later in the afternoon, Harry had a hard time keeping calm. He constantly felt like she knew something but wasn't saying anything just to crack him up. But it was just the fear and paranoia that were hitting him like a track. She couldn't know, there was just no way, he told himself until he calmed down. When the night fell completely, he waited patiently for Athena to go to bed. It seemed like Lady Luck was by his side that night as the woman was very tired and headed upstairs earlier than usual. Harry waited another hour before he grabbed his coat and his scarf and went outside, carefully closing the front door behind him, careful not to make a single noise. 

Harry found himself walking under the stars. The night was ruthless and cold. He tightened the scarf around his neck as he walked towards Ginny's house. From the corner of his eye he noticed how dark Mrs Sharon's house seemed; the old woman must have fallen asleep long ago. Meanwhile, the McConnell's house was still lit and Harry could make out the shape of Mrs McConnell chasing after her children to put them in bed. At last he arrived at his destination and he pushed the yard gate open that made a small screech. As he came closer to the building, he heard shouting and he stopped. It seemed like Ginny and Dean were in the middle of an argument. Was it now a good idea to interrupt them or should he come another time? But would he have another opportunity like this? Probably not. He gathered his courage and walked up to the door and he knocked. 

The shouting stopped immediately. He heard footsteps coming towards the door and then saw Dean answering it. 

“Oh, hey Harry.”

“Hi. Uh... Am I interrupting something?” The young Auror asked awkwardly. 

“Actually, we are in the middle of something here-”

“No, we are not,” Ginny's voice cut him off. “Come in.”

The invitation was unexpected from both sides. Dean moved aside with a displeased expression on his face and Harry walked in the Weasley-Thomas household for the second time. Ginny stood near the kitchen counter, looking angry and intimidating but her expression softened when she took notice of him walking in. She probably didn't want him to know her emotional turmoil. 

“I apologize for the inappropriate hour,” were his first words. “But we really need to talk.”

“About?” Ginny asked. 

Harry looked at her and he felt his mouth going dry. He cleared his throat before responding. “About Astor Bellchant.”

“Oh.”

Harry practically felt Dean glaring at his back but he chose to ignore him. “I suppose you know he's been recently arrested as a suspect.”

Ginny nodded. 

“Mr Bellchant is a shareholder of the Holyhead Harpies, isn't he?”

Ginny wore an amused expression. “Yes, he is...”

“What do you know about him? Have you met him before?”

Ginny thought for a moment. “I only met him once when he first got involved with the team. I don't know much about him, but he was nice to everyone. Too nice, if you ask me.”

“Doesn't sound like his normal profile,” Harry noted mentally. “Do you remember if he said anything peculiar?”

“Now that you mention it, he did approach every single one of us, which was weird because he's a mere shareholder. They usually don't bother too much with the players, that's not their business,” Ginny said. 

“Did he say anything peculiar to you specifically?”

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. “No, not really. What I remember him saying is that he considered me one of the strongest assets of the team and that he was glad Gwenog had recruited me. Apart from that small conversation, I can't recall anything else.”

“Pardon me,” Dean jumped in. “But you aren't part of the investigation crew. Shouldn't you let them handle it?” He asked Harry.

“I have my reasons not to trust them right now,” Harry explained briefly. 

Dean huffed. “Right. So you're trying to tell me you don't trust your best friend.”

“It's not only Ron in the team-”

“What's your problem, Dean?” Ginny snapped. 

“My problem is that he's distracting himself, Gin. Instead of looking after you, he focuses on investigating.”

“You're truly unbelievable,” she said. “You act like a child, you know that? You're still mad and you're trying to get it off on Harry!”

This was the first time Harry heard her addressing him with his first name and the beast inside him made a couple of back flips. But upon seeing her angry expression, he realized this was his cue to leave. 

“I should go,” he mumbled. The couple ignored him as they were too busy glaring at each other. Whatever was that had caused such a fight was probably something serious. He knew it was a bad idea coming in that night, but he hadn't exactly regretted it. 

“Why are you doing this?” Dean suddenly asked him. Harry stopped with his hand on top of the handle. 

“Because I want to get at the bottom of this as soon as possible. I promise we will.”

“I don't know, Harry. Are you trying to persuade us or yourself?”

The young Auror pressed his glasses onto his nose. “I'll let you figure that one out for yourself,” he said before he opened the door and he disappeared in the darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh seems like Harry took matters into his own hands. And both aurors keep some sort of secret from each other huh... We'll see how that ends soon enough - I hope


	11. A date gone wrong

Another exhausting day in practice, another day Ginny just wanted to go home and crush. She felt every muscle of her body itching and even her fingers felt numb. She was both physically and mentally tired. 

“So you just had another fight again?” Caroline asked quietly. 

Practice had just finished and they were packing their stuff to leave. Ginny had informed her best friend about last night's events but she still felt the weight onto her chest. 

“It seems like fighting is on our daily schedule,” Ginny growled in frustration. “It's like everything annoys him and he just bursts out.”

Caroline frowned. “Have you tried talking to him about this?”

“As you can see, it has been a total success,” the redhead said sarcastically. 

The blonde shook her head. “What's wrong with him?”

“I wish I knew.” Ginny sighed as she picked up her bag. “He claims that his job is stressing him out but I have trouble believing him. Dad worked at the Ministry too but he never, ever snapped at mum, not like Dean does.”

The two women walked together through the corridor and towards the exit of the quidditch pitch, discussing quietly. 

“Do you think it's because of your little situation here?” Caroline asked in a whisper. 

Ginny shook her head. “It was happening before we got the Aurors at our doorstep, but I guess you've got a point. It's been happening a lot more lately.”

“Do you think that… he feels threatened? By… you know…”

“That’s absurd. Why would Dean feel threatened by Harry?” Ginny inquired angrily. “I’m his fiance. Doesn’t he trust me?”

“I don't know. Men faction really strangely sometimes. That's why I choose to stay single!” Caroline exclaimed, receiving a laugh from her friend. 

“Yeah, until you find your Prince Charming,” Ginny teased. 

“Yep, just like how you found yours.”

The redhead wasn't sure if her friend was being genuine or sarcastic. She raised an eyebrow but didn't push it further. The two quidditch players walked outside the stadium together, only to meet Auror Wilson waiting for Ginny outside. 

“I want to walk a little bit with you. I hope that's alright,” said Caroline, eyeing warily the Auror. 

“Don't worry, it should be fine,” Ginny assured her and she was right, for the other woman didn't say anything as the three of them proceeded together. 

“So I suppose you haven't talked about the wedding yet.” It wasn't a question, it was more of an observation. 

Ginny sighed. “Not really.”

“Gosh Gin, have you ever talked about this since you got engaged? Be real with me,” Caroline demanded. 

Ginny avoided her gaze. 

“Jeez. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you guys don't want to get married.”

Ginny snapped her head at her. “How can you say that?”

Caroline rolled her eyes. “Seriously Ginny? You have been engaged for nine months now, haven't talked about your own bloody wedding and all you do is fight. Sorry, I thought this wasn't obvious enough,” she snarled. 

She was right even though Ginny didn't want to admit it out loud. Her silence alerted Caroline who suddenly grabbed her hand, coming to a halt. 

“Ginny.” Her voice came out soft. “Look at me.” The redhead had to oblige at her friend's command. "I want you to look into my eyes and tell me the truth. Do you want to marry Dean?"

The question caught her off guard. When Dean had proposed, she had been thrilled and couldn't wait for their marriage. Now? She wasn't even sure herself? Did she want to get married or did she dread the fateful day more than anything? 

“I… don't know,” Ginny admitted. “Things have been really hectic lately.” Her eyes landed on Auror Wilson who waited for them a couple of steps ahead. “And definitely uncertain. I don't know what I'm going to face the next day.”

“Do you love him?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then, maybe you need to try harder. Both of you I mean,” Caroline suggested. “I understand this is difficult for both of you but you're adults, I believe you can go through this. Go out on a date, let loose a bit, figure out what you want to do. Then, you might have an answer.”

“You know, you aren't wrong-”

“We should get going,” Athena interrupted them impatiently. 

“Sorry,” Ginny apologized. “Thank you, Carol. I'll consider your advice.”

“You better,” Caroline teased. The two friends shared a hug before they took their separate ways. When Athena and Ginny reached the apparition point, the Auror side-apparitted her and they soon found themselves walking towards Groove street. 

As they walked side by side, quietly as always, Ginny wondered if she had heard her conversation with Caroline, and even if she had indeed, if she would transfer it to Harry. After the little incident at the hospital, things between them had remained hostile at best and they had avoided contact at all costs. But why did Ginny care if Athena had heard anything anyways? Did it even matter? Most certainly not. When they took their separate ways, Ginny had already forgotten about it as her thoughts returned back to Caroline's advice.

Would a date solve the tension between them? She wasn't sure but they had been confined inside their house for too long. Between her training and Dean's job they hadn't had much time to hang out. Maybe this was one of the reasons why they fought a lot and this could be the perfect opportunity to find out why her fiancé was so stressed out and frustrated lately. And maybe, just maybe, they could even talk about the wedding, though she still wasn't sure about that one. 

But first things first, Ginny needed to take a shower. Being covered in sweat from head to toe wouldn't help her concentrate and brainstorm. As soon as she entered her house, she dropped her bag and headed straight to the bathroom where she spent at least a good twenty minutes relaxing. She got out of the shower refreshed and ready to deal with the situation with her fiancé when her stomach made a sudden growl, reminding her how hungry she actually was. 

"Well, I suppose brainstorming could wait a bit," she thought to herself as she made her way to the kitchen in order to make herself something to eat. 

As she prepared a sandwich, her eyes landed on a newspaper that was left on the counter, and much to her dismay, Ginny realized it was a print of the Daily Prophet. She had avoided reading the paper for many years now as, at least for the first couple of years, Harry Potter was always on their front page or even some of the Ministry's achievements that involved him one way or another. Plus, it had proven how unreliable it was way before the Second Wizarding War. Reading it seemed like a waste of time to her but Dean still chose to get informed from it so she never really complained, she just chose to avoid it. But the sudden urge to just throw it away overtook her so she abandoned her sandwich and went over to pick the newspaper and throw it into the trash can, where it belonged. 

However, the front page actually caught Ginny's eyes. It was different from anything else they usually put on the front, that was for sure, and her instant thought was that the journalists were running out of ideas, until she took the time to read the headline. The article was about a new restaurant that opened in Diagon Alley, a brand new restaurant decorated by paintings of a famous artist called Badeea Ali. It piqued her interest immediately. This seemed to be a very good place for her planned date with Dean. Ginny grinned to herself before folding the newspaper and keeping it for later. 

Ginny waited nervously for Dean to return from work. Even though she was satisfied with her plan, she wasn't sure how he would react to that suggestion, especially if he was tired. When he arrived back home, he closed the door behind him with a heavy sigh. 

“Hey,” she greeted him somewhat nervously. 

“Hey.” Dean managed to smile. 

“Hard day at work?”

“Not really but some of my colleagues somehow always manage to grind my gears,” he admitted. “Merlin, I'm starving. Is there anything to eat.”

“Actually, I had an idea,” Ginny admitted. “There's this new restaurant in Diagon Alley and I thought it would be a good idea to try it out. But if you're too tired, it's fine. I can cook something for you-”

“That's a great idea, Gin,” Dean cut her off with a smile. “Guess it was a good thing I forgot the “ _Daily_ _Prophet_ ” here, huh?”

Ginny rolled her eyes but she was smiling nonetheless. “Very funny, babe. Now, how about you take a shower before we go?”

“Yes, ma'am!” he mockingly saluted before walking over her to give her a kiss. 

Ginny practically wanted to start jumping around, that's how excited it was. Until she remembered one tiny detail; they couldn't exactly go unaccompanied to Diagon Alley, without their Aurors. Groaning, she picked up the phone and typed the number Robards had given her for this type of situation. Hopefully, Dean wouldn't turn suddenly all moody due to their presence. 

An hour later the couple was walking through Diagon Alley hand in hand. The two Aurors kept a respectful distance from them, which Ginny was very thankful for. It was a beautiful, starry night and there were a lot of people walking around, either if it was just a group of friends or other couples like them. Even more people came in and out of the new restaurant called “The Magical Lobster”. 

“I hope we can find a table,” Dean said as he regarded the place through the window when they arrived outside the restaurant. 

“Or that we won't need any reservations.” Ginny hadn't thought of that. The place didn't seem too formal though so this wouldn't be a problem. 

Luckily enough for them, there were just enough tables for everyone. One of the waiters guided them to a table near the window and right under one of the most beautiful paintings Ginny had ever seen; it was a picture of Hogsmeade during the night, under a shower of stars. Since it was a magic painting, the stars actually moved. 

“That's one pretty painting,” Dean commented as he drew out his chair. 

“Indeed it is,” Ginny agreed. “Though I'm pretty sure it's a duplicate.”

“Here's the menu.” The waiter kindly offered. “When you're ready, call me.”

They took their sweet time choosing their meals and their drinks - preferably firewhiskey - before they took their order. Until their meal arrived, they had plenty of time to chat so Ginny jumped on the opportunity. 

“I know I asked you before but uh… how's work been lately? Anything interesting happened?”

“I work in the Muggle Liaison Office, Gin. How interesting is going to get?” Dean joked, winning a laugh from her.

“I know. But you seem really stressed to me lately and I couldn't help but wonder,” she confessed. 

Dean sighed. “It's not a very interesting department but that doesn't mean we aren't busy. We deal with many different situations everyday and most of my colleagues are very indifferent. It's just Myra Curio and I that do actual work there. Of course I'm stressed most of the time.”

“I'm really sorry, Dean.”

“No, Ginny. Don't apologize, you don't have to. I need to apologize for being a massive prick lately.”

Ginny blinked at him as she hadn't expected this but she was quick to react as she reached across the table to grab his hand. “It's fine, honey. I understand.”

Dean shook his head. “You're already stressed enough without me. We shouldn't be fighting this much and yet we do. It's my fault.”

“Come on, both of us know that I can be a really big bitch sometimes,” Ginny said somewhat jokingly and Dean smiled but his smile quickly faded away. 

“There's… something else that's been bothering me,” he admitted. 

“What is it?”

“I… I'm not sure how to explain it. I'm afraid I'm just going to sound dumb.” He blushed. 

“I won't judge you,” Ginny promised. "I'm your fiance, for crying out loud."

Dean smiled shyly and he sighed. “It's just… I don't know why exactly but being around Harry… it's just weirds me out. It's not like I don't trust you or anything, but I just… He's your ex and everything and he's suddenly involved in your life, our life together. I don't know how else to explain this…”

Ginny understood, of course she did. She felt the exact same way. “I understand, Dean. Trust me when I say that I feel the same.” The man in front of her visibly relaxed a bit but she wasn't done yet. “I assure you there's nothing to worry about nor there's a reason to get jealous. I love you. I wouldn't suddenly give everything up just like that to run behind to my ex who broke my heart, mind you.”

Dean chuckled softly and shook his head at his own stupidity. “I love you too, Ginny,” he added, squeezing her hand back, smiling at her. 

Their moment was interrupted by the waiter bringing in their salad and Ginny withdrew her hand. Not much later their food also arrived and they literally dug in. Ginny decided that it was a good idea to have a date here. The place was beautiful, the atmosphere was nice and the food was just great. They spent the rest of their night chatting and laughing, being the most carefree they had been in a while now. 

“Oof, I'm full,” Dean declared once he finished his plate and leaned back on his chair, patting his belly for emphasis. 

Ginny giggled. “I can totally see that.”

“See what?”

The dreamy voice that pipped in was definitely the most recognisable. Ginny snapped her head to the left only to see a blonde woman with protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. She was accompanied by a man the quidditch player had never seen before but this was the least of her concerns. 

“Luna!” Ginny exclaimed as she literally jumped off her chair to hug her old friend. It was true that she hadn't seen Luna Lovegood in a while now. It was mostly due to the fact that the latter had been in pursuit of her career as a magizoologist and traveled abroad a lot. But if Ginny wanted to truly be honest with herself, she was at fault too. She had a tendency to cut off every friend from “Hogwarts” and make a new start after the war. 

“How have you been, Luna? I haven't seen you in a while,” Ginny asked when she released Luna from her embrace. 

“I've been good. Travelling around Europe mostly with Rolf from here.” Luna pointed at the man next to her. Now that Ginny had the chance to observe him better, she realized he was a man of normal height, swarthy skin, bright blue eyes and ruffled, light brown hair. “Rolf, this is Ginny Weasley. Ginny, this is Rolf Scamander.”

“Very pleased to meet you, Ginny,” Rolf said as they exchanged a handshake. “Luna has told me a lot about you.”

“Has she?” Ginny said jokingly. 

“Oh, most certainly.” Rolf smiled. 

“Hi, Dean,” Luna suddenly took notice of Ginny's fiancé. “Didn't see you there.”

Dean looked extremely uncomfortable. “Uh… Hi, Luna.”

Luna didn't seem to be aware of his awkwardness, but even if she did, she chose to ignore it. “It's truly funny how the world works sometimes. You go out for one simple dinner and you bump into all sorts of old friends.”

“Who else did you come across, Luna?” Ginny asked.

Luna motioned to their left. “Harry is here too.”

Ginny followed her movement and her eyes landed a couple of tables away where Harry and Athena were enjoying their own meal and suddenly she felt completely overwhelmed. She had almost forgotten about them. "I'm… aware."

“We've also seen Neville on our way here,” Luna continued, ignoring Ginny's expression change. “He was with Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff, if I recall correctly.”

“That's… great,” Ginny managed to say. It felt like she was always at a loss of words around Luna. It was the effect she had on people. “So uh, where have you been lately?”

“Oh, we just returned from Norway.” Luna's silver eyes suddenly glowed. “We were this close to discovering a Blibbering Humdinger! Weren't we, Rolf?”

“Oh, yes.” He beamed. “But we also met Hippogriffs, Chimeras and even an Occamy!”

“Wow, that's so cool, guys!” Ginny smiled. 

“Oh yes, it is. We are going to Brazil next month with a couple of friends,” Luna informed her. “If you want to accompany us, you're very much welcome.”

“I'd love to Luna, but I got my quidditch practice, remember?” Ginny reminded her so subtly. 

“Oh, right. It completely slipped my mind," she said absentmindedly. "But quidditch must be stressful. This should explain those Accentuscimexes on your stomach.”

“My… what?"”

“It's a type of bug,” Luna explained happily. “They appear when a person is under extreme stress and they live off it. A little bit of tea should do the job.”

“Uh… thank you, Luna. I'll keep it in mind.”

“Not to be rude or anything but Luna, we need to go," Rolf suddenly interrupted them. "Filbert is waiting for us.”

“You're right, Rolf. We shouldn't let the old man wait too much.” Luna nodded before turning back to Ginny. “It was good to see you, Ginny. Hope we can hang out soon again.”

“Me too.” Ginny smiled. “Just send me an owl when you return from Brazil.”

“Will do.” Luna leaned forward to give her friend another hug. “Goodbye Ginny. Goodbye Dean.”

Ginny sat down and watched the couple make its way through the shop before disappearing outside. She couldn't help but smile to herself before she looked at Dean. 

“You're still keeping contact with Loony Lovegood?” he asked in surprise. 

Suddenly, Ginny felt the anger bottling up inside her. She narrowed her eyes at him. “‘Loony’? Oh, grow up, Dean! Luna is my friend and I won't accept you calling her that.”

“I'm sorry.” Dean raised his arms in defense. Ginny sighed. She didn't want them to have another fight when so far their night had been great. She decided to cast it aside for now but promised to not let go so easily the next time - if there was a next time. 

A little while later they decided to call it a night and head home. Despite Ginny's complaints, Dean paid the bill and they were good to go. Ginny noticed from the corner of her eyes the two Aurors doing the exact same thing and following them outside. 

Diagon Alley was slightly quieter now since it was around eleven o'clock. The night sky was clear and the moon shone above them, creating a most romantic atmosphere. However, a group of young wizards and witches disrupted it with their loud laughter and shouts as they exited one of the Alley's pubs. They seem to be very drunk. 

“Blimey! I shouldn't have drunk so much firewhiskey,” one of them declared. “Now I'm hallucinating and seeing famous quidditch players walking down the street!”

One of the girls giggled and clenched his arm. “No, you silly. I can see 'em too!”

“Shit, your drunk asses are right!” Another one looked at Dean and Ginny's direction. “Bloody hell, isn't that Ginny Weasley? From the Holyhead Harpies?”

“Merlin, Ginny Weasley!”

Ginny felt Dean's arm snake around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him protectively. 

“It's alright,” she assured him. “Just ignore them.”

Though it was slightly difficult to ignore them as they walked towards them. They had finally realized who she was - the perks of being a famous quidditch player - and now they booed at her direction. 

“You didn't deserve the last win!”

“Pride of Portree is so much better than the Harpies!”

Ginny suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at them but she didn't really blame them since they were drunk. But suddenly, one of them gathered the courage to approach her and tried to punch her in the face, screaming a very loud “Bitch!” in the process. 

“ _ Incarcerous! _ ”

Everything happened too fast. Ginny barely had the time to try and protect her face with her arms when the spell threw the young man to the ground, ropes tying around his body, rendering everyone silent.

“Good reflexes, Potter,” Athena praised before walking up to the young man and placing him back on his feet. “You, my lad, are under arrest.”

“Hey, this bitch is arresting Jeremy!” one of the girls shouted. 

“Let him go, you stupid bitch!” someone else shouted, igniting a wave of loud complaints. 

“Quiet!” Athena yelled. “ _ Silencio! _ ”

Everyone fell quiet despite their will but her spell was strong enough to keep them like this for a while. Harry watched in awe before realizing that he had to step in and help his colleague. He drew out both his wand and his ID. 

“Auror Department,” he deadpanned. “So if you don't want to have the same fate as your friend from here, I suggest you step back.”

No one else tried to make another move. Athena turned to Harry. “I can handle this from here. Will you be okay on your own for a while?”

Harry nodded. “Absolutely.”

“Great. Now, let's go pretty boy-”.

“Wait!” the boy who had tried to assault Ginny said in utter panic. “You gotta take me to St. Mangos! I'm injured!”

Athena sighed in frustration. “Move it, big baby,” she said before she grabbed his arm and apparited away, leaving his friends behind in complete shock.

“Shite!” one of them exclaimed. “That ain’t good.”

“Go home,” Harry advised them. “With any luck, your friend will be alright, but someone has to pick him up tomorrow from the Ministry.”

They nodded and they left. Harry turned to Ginny and Dead. “Are you both alright?” he asked.

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Thanks Harry.”

Ginny was still shocked, but she couldn’t help but notice how Dean no longer sounded hostile towards the young auror. Perhaps everything that had happened tonight had changed his mind about Harry, which was still a good outcome all things considered. 

“Let’s go home then,” Harry said once again, breaking the silence. “It’s getting late.”

  
  



	12. Draco Malfoy

_ He couldn't move. He felt trapped inside his own body. He tried desperately but his limbs didn't obey his brain's very clear orders. He struggled against his invisible bonds to no avail.  _

_ The cloaked figure laughed menacingly. Harry couldn't make their face nor could he recognise the voice, which was something that made them even more terrifying. Then, there was that soft whimper that made him push himself harder. Harry clenched his teeth.  _

_ “It's over!” the figure said, raising their wand. “You've failed, Potter. Though this time, you won't have another chance of trying again.” _

_ Harry wanted to scream but no voice came through his mouth. His eyes followed the direction of the wand and they widened in fear.  _

_ “Harry… please, help me,” she begged again and again, shattering his heart into a million pieces. He couldn't, he was so weak, so powerless, so useless- _

_ “Avada Kedavra!” _

Harry woke up from his slumber in a cold sweat. He looked around frantically only to realize that he was in his bedroom at Groove street and nowhere near the situation his nightmare presented. He was there and Ginny was safe and sound. Still, it took him some time to calm down. It had been such a realistic dream but it wasn't anything he wasn't used to. He let out a heavy sigh. His eyes landed on the window; it was late afternoon. Athena should have returned by now. Throwing his sheets aside, he went to the bathroom and changed from his pajamas to more casual clothes. Then, he headed downstairs. 

Yesterday's fiasco had already been forgotten, as it seemed. The young man they had arrested had been set free since Ginny decided not to move legally against him and the charges were dropped. It was an individual event that had nothing to do with the general situation. He wasn't too worried about it. His brain though was a totally different story, as his dreams proved. 

He had predicted correctly. Athena had indeed returned and stood by the window. She didn't even turn to look at him when he came down the stairs. 

“Glad to see you too,” Harry grumbled as he made his way over the kitchen to make himself some coffee. 

“Forgot to mention something yesterday.” Athena ignored his comment. “Robards said he'd give us this weekend off.”

“That's great.”

“Your enthusiasm is overwhelming.”

“I just woke up. Give me a break.” He rolled his eyes. 

Athena eyed him carefully. “Are you alright? You're more grumpy than usual.”

“I'm fine.” Harry wasn't in the mood for chit chatting nor pouring his heart at her. He didn't want to talk about the dream under no circumstances. Eventually and much to his pleasure, Athena left him alone with his thoughts. 

A weekend off. This was a great opportunity to catch up with Ron. He noted silently to send his best friend an owl once he returned to Grimmauld Place. 

The night proceeded quietly. Harry spent it looking through the window like usual, pondering. Undeniably, there was something off about this case. Who would want to hurt Ginny and why? So far, all the attempts hadn't been really successful but it seemed like they weren't meant to be in the first place. It felt like they were mere warnings to what would come. But it didn't make any sense. Ginny was just a quidditch player, why would anyone try to harm her? There were no politics involved, that was for sure, unless this was some sort of revenge? He couldn't tell, he didn't know what Ginny was up to at “Hogwarts” while he was away with Ron and Hermione. Although, the Currows were in Azkaban alongside most of the Death Eaters. So what was the motive? 

He was frustrated, he needed answers and he needed them now. He hoped that Ron could be a little more enlightening. 

The next day, after their replacements arrived, he apparited right at the doorstep of Grimmauld Place. He hadn't really missed it - after all, he preferred the house he shared with Athena to this grooming place - but it felt good being home, even if said home was slightly depressing. 

Kreacher was ecstatic to see him and Harry tried to share his enthusiasm but his mind was elsewhere. The first thing he did was to owl Ron, asking to meet as soon as possible, preferably the same day or the next. Harry was restless. He knew he should be resting instead but he couldn't help it. He spent hours pacing in his living room, waiting for Ron's response - or at least, it felt like hours to him. Eventually, he heard a tap on his window and he saw Erol flying sloppily outside. Harry rushed to open the window and the little owl flew inside and landed carelessly on the floor. He shook his head at the clumsy owl with a little smile playing on his lips before he picked Erol up and retrieved Ron's message. The owl pinched his ear in a show of affection. Harry absentmindedly stroke his feathers as he read the letter;

_ Harry,  _

_ Let's meet today at the Leaky Cauldron, preferably after seven. There's a lot I need to tell you.  _

_ Ron _

It was small but intriguing. Harry placed it on his pocket and then he fed Erol, the little owl appreciating the treat after his trip, before flying outside the window again. 

It still was very early to start preparing for his meet-up with Ron, so Harry decided to rest a bit, hoping that this time his dreams wouldn't torture him. So tired was he though, that he fell into a dreamless slumber this time. He woke up just in time to prepare and leave. 

He met Ron outside the Leaky Cauldron. Harry noticed that his friend didn't look much better than he did; the dark circles under his eyes and the unshaven beard made Ron look a tad more like his father. They shared a brotherly hug before Harry stepped back. 

“Where's Hermione?” he asked. 

“She has a lot of work to do, according to her, so she's sending you her regards and her apologies that she couldn't make it,” Ron rolled his eyes with a smile. “Don't you know her already?”

He wasn't wrong. Harry couldn't expect anything less from his friend. The two of them entered the crowded pub. After all, it was Saturday evening. They got a table at the far side of the pub, hoping that no one could recognise them there. They ordered first before Ron drew out his wand discreetly and muttered “ _ Muffliato! _ ”.

“So, what did you want to tell me?” Harry asked. 

“A lot of things,” said Ron. “But I suppose that I should start from the beginning.”

“What's wrong?” Harry asked again, this time slightly concerned. 

Ron sighed. “So, Robards had the snitch arrested. Apparently, he thought that this couldn't keep going like that any longer and the investigation crew was dispatched.”

“Who was the fraud then?” Harry asked. 

“That block, McCarthy. Tall, blond. I think you remember him. He claims he's innocent but I don't believe him. No one really does.” He shook his head. 

“So what now?”

“We had a secret meeting with Robards and he specifically ordered me to contact a new investigation crew, which I will be responsible for, that will remain secret for now. I have already approached a few other Aurors, like Findlay, Caplan and Winger but there's still work to do.” He paused. “I kept Shamus though.”

Shamus Nicholson was Ron's partner for the past one year and a half. He wasn't the sharpest Auror the department had to offer but he was hardworking and always ready to help when he was needed. Although, Harry was surprised to hear that coming from his friend, knowing that he wasn't really fond of Shamus. 

“Really? Why?” he asked. 

Ron shrugged his shoulders. “He's been very helpful this case. He was unexpectedly zealous, not gonna lie. Plus, he already has some knowledge on the subject and I thought it would be good to have someone from the old team, you know? He can help me guide the new aurors easier.”

“If you believe that he can be useful, who am I to disagree?” said Harry. “Did you find any more suspects?”

“Apart from Bellchant? No, not really.” Ron shook his head in disapproval. “Most of them had confirmed alibis, so the charges were dropped.”

“No wonder why Robards got so frustrated then,” Harry commented.

“True. But there  _ is _ someone that could possibly offer us more clues. Not necessarily a suspect, but someone who might have a connection to Astor Bellchant.”

Harry's mind raced. Who could that be? “Who?” he asked eventually. 

“Draco Malfoy.”

There was a small pause.

“Are you seriously planning on trusting his word?” Harry asked in utter disbelief. 

“Not quite. Truth be told, at first I thought that he was responsible for all of this but then I reconsidered, since after the war he hasn't really been in the spotlight, especially after the trial.” 

Harry knew exactly what trial Ron was referring to; mostly known as the Malfoy trial that had taken place a few months after the “Battle of Hogwarts”. In that trial, in which he had been present, Lucius Malfoy had been sentenced to life imprisonment for all his crimes while his wife and son had been claimed innocent, especially after they offered to the court critical information about the remaining Death Eaters and their hiding places. From that moment and on, the Malfoys had remained hidden from the public eye. They probably needed some peace after everything that had happened. 

“Look, I know you don't trust him - and believe me, I don't do either - but he could prove useful, y'know?” Ron said, seeing how sceptical Harry was. “I am pretty convinced these two know each other. After all, they belong to the same circle of pureblooded wizards. Malfoy might be able to give us some more information about him.”

“I trust you.” Harry pointed out. “If you think Malfoy can help, then so do I.”

Ron beamed. “Thank you, mate. But now I have to admit something,”

Harry arched an eyebrow. “What is it?” 

“There’s another reason why I called you here and why Hermione isn’t with me,” his best friend admitted with a blush. “I’ve been keeping an eye on Malfoy for a while now, and he is supposed to come here in a bit to meet with someone. I thought this could be a good opportunity to have a word with him and… well, I hoped you could lend me a hand. You know I am not very good at interrogating people.”

“Of course, mate. You could have told me that from the very beginning.”

“I didn’t want to risk an owl getting hijacked,” Ron explained. “Thank you, Harry. Malfoy should be here any minute now.” 

He wasn't wrong. A few minutes later, a tall, blond man with a very characteristic pale face walked inside. He looked around but didn't seem to have noticed Harry and Ron. Draco Malfoy took a seat on a table on his own and he waited. That was their cue. 

“Come on.” Ron motioned at Harry as he stood. The two Aurors approached the table. Malfoy raised his gaze and met them. 

“Good evening, Malfoy,” Ron spoke first. 

“Weasley, Potter,” Malfoy acknowledged the both of them. He wasn't very happy to see them, that much was obvious. And if Harry wanted to be honest with himself, he wasn't happy to see him either. But there was no space for personal grudges and old rivalries right now. Ron drew out a chair and saw down; Harry mimicked him

“I didn't say you could sit.” Malfoy deadpanned, glaring at them. “I'm waiting for someone, so if you don't mind-”

“It won't take long if you cooperate, I promise,” Ron cut him off. 

Malfoy sighed. “Fine. What do you want?”

“What do you know about Astor Bellchant?”

“Astor Bellchant?” Malfoy frowned. “Well, as you probably already know, Astor Bellchant is a rich man, coming from a pureblood family, like mine. I don’t know him that well, but authentic pureblood families are few and far between these days so we had to stick together.” It didn't escape from Harry's attention the use of past tense. “We've met maybe once or twice. The last time I saw him was a couple of months ago. I was surprised when he showed up at my doorstep, if I want to be honest.”

“Why?” Harry asked. 

Malfoy eyed him. “Because he was never involved with the Death Eater cult. Sure, he was a pureblood supremacist but he wasn't particularly fond of You-Know-Who's tactics. Therefore, he kept his distance. When he showed up that day, it piqued my interest. I wondered what he would want from me. Though I could make some guesses, what we discussed never crossed my mind.”

“What do you mean by that?” Ron asked. 

“He's not exactly a businessman but he owned a couple of shops in Diagon Alley from which he had some profit,” Malfoy explained. “Especially during You-Know-Who's reign, said shops were basically thriving. Due to the fact that he cooperated with the regime and offered them information, they rewarded him by eliminating his competitors and pushing people to shop at his places. After You-Know-Who's fall though, things went south.”

“Well, obviously,” Harry commented. 

“That's not the only reason though,” Malfoy continued. “The end of the war was the beginning of a new era for the purebloods. They were basically thrown under the gutter, for obvious reasons. No one wanted to shop from Bellchant’s stores, knowing how he had helped You-Know-Who. Eventually, these shops were shut down. Which is why I was surprised when he announced that he had become a shareholder for the Holyhead Harpies.”

“Did he tell you why he did it?”

Malfoy shook his head. "He never stated it clearly but he made an offer, as I said before. He claimed that he could help regain my family's past glory, and I quote, resurrect the Malfoy name.” He clicked his tongue. “I was hesitant. I insisted him to tell me how on Merlin he could do that. He claimed there's an upcoming force that supposedly will tumble our society as we know it and that even you -” He motioned at Harry. “- wouldn't be able to stop it.”

Now  _ this _ was interesting. “What did he mean by that?” Harry asked before Ron could. 

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders. “I declined his offer to participate in this “force” or whatever he called it. My family has been through a lot and has made many pointless sacrifices by fighting nonsense wars. I'm not willing to return back after making it all the way here. My father is in Azkaban, that should at least be a reminder that I must stay away from all of this. Then he left. A few days later, I learned that he got arrested. If that's not a sign this will end badly, then I don't know what it is.” 

“Do you have any ideas?” Ron insisted.

Malfoy didn’t respond straight away. “I do, actually.”

“Then please enlighten us,” Harry encouraged him.

“The thing is, Potter, not all problems were solved by defeating You-Know-Who. The war always leaves scars behinds, and society always struggles in its aftermath,” Malfoy said. “People lost their jobs or their business and, most importantly, their loved ones. It is not easy to start over again. Many remain unemployed up to this day. Poverty has increased significantly. And the Ministry hasn’t been exactly successful in solving those social issues, much to no one’s surprise.” He snorted. “No wonder people are frustrated. And some of them are more frustrated than others. They want to take matters into their own hands and bring change,  _ actual _ change, that our politicians haven’t been able to bring about.”

“And that’s going to happen, how? By terrorizing a quidditch player?”

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders. “I’m afraid I don’t have an answer to that. I do not know what are the plans of this… movement, let’s call it. My guess is they are just trying to make themselves noticeable gradually.”

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron cut him off. 

“That was very helpful, thank you Malfoy. The Auror Department-”

“Yeah, yeah.” Malfoy waved him off before looking at his wrist. “As I said, I'm waiting for someone, so if you two don't mind-”

“Don't be so rude, Draco,” came a feminine voice. 

Harry and Ron jumped. The voice belonged to a beautiful lady dressed elegantly. Her dark hair fell onto her shoulders in small curls and for a moment Harry thought this was Narcissa Malfoy. On second thought though, she was way too young so he assumed this was Malfoy's girlfriend. 

_ Awesome. _

“Won't you introduce me to your friends, Draco?” she spoke again, smiling softly. 

He coughed. “They aren't my friends,” he pointed out. “Just old classmates is all." He motioned his head towards Harry and then towards Ron. “Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. My fiancée, Astoria Greengrass.”

_ Fiancée?  _

This was getting better. Harry groaned silently. 

“Nice to meet you, ma'am,” Ron greeted her with a kind handshake. Harry mimicked him. 

“Likewise.” Astoria had been smiling all the way. She seemed very lovely, in contrast with her fiancé. “Please, stay for dinner with us.”

Malfoy looked like he'd rather be stabbed to death. Harry cleared his throat. “We'd love to but we have some business to attend to, if you excuse us.”

“Of course. It was nice meeting you both.”

“The pleasure was all ours. Goodnight, Astoria, Ma- Er… Draco,” Harry bid them farewell before him and Ron exited the pub and started walking down the street. 

After a while, Ron decided to break the ice. “Well, that was awkward.” he laughed.

“You tell me. My entire life is an awkward situation.” Harry laughed alongside him. 

“At least it was worth the shot. This is far more helpful than any other clue we've got so far,” said Ron. “Even if it’s just a bunch of speculations.”

“It’s definitely better than nothing and has some logical base,” Harry argued. “But that also means we aren't talking about some random targeting anymore,” he commented. “There's something much bigger going on.”

“Bloody hell, you're right…” Ron cursed, shaking his head. “Will we ever catch a break?”

“I doubt so...”

“Yeah, me too.” Ron came to a halt and Harry stopped as well. “Mum invited us for dinner tomorrow. Charlie is here but he's probably leaving again within the week, though you already knew that. He said he met you at the hospital.”

“It's true,” Harry confirmed. 

“Well, mum said she would be happy to see you if you can make it.”

“You know I wouldn't miss it, mate.”

“Good, I'll see you at the Burrow then. I need to head to the Ministry first if you don't mind,” Ron informed him. 

“Okay, don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Ron.”

“Goodnight Harry.”

The two men took their separate ways. Harry found a dark alley and apparited back to Grimmauld Place. His heart felt heavier than before. It had been so long and yet there were still people that threatened to ruin everything he had fought and made sacrifices for. And despite everything, despite breaking her heart, Ginny was still in danger because of him. Malfoy had been clear; Astor Bellchant had talked about him, therefore this was somehow connected to him. Again and again. The same story, the same pain, the same hero to fight another battle. Harry opened the door of Grimmauld Place and entered the basically empty house. 


	13. Dinner at the Burrow

It was a rather cloudy October day. It was hard to tell if it was going to rain or not, but the strong wind gave even the best weather forecaster the benefit of the doubt. Although, sunny and warm days weren't anticipated anymore as Halloween approached. Autumn was there and tried to make itself noticeable. 

Due to the moody weather, Molly Weasley was obliged to hold the casual family dinner indoors. It was a miracle how all of them could fill in the tiny kitchen of the Burrow: Bill with Fleur and baby Victoire, Charlie, Percy, George and Angelica Johnson, Ron and Hermione, Harry of course, Andromeda Tonks with young Teddy Lupin and Mr and Mrs Weasley. 

Harry suspected that an expansion charm had been involved. 

The otherwise crumpled kitchen of the Burrow buzzed with noise as everyone talked with each other. Harry had to lean over the table to listen to George as he explained his plans on expanding his business. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was thriving and it was only necessary that they opened another shop - in Hogsmeade, to be precise. 

“Fred and I always talked about buying Zonko's old shop,” George explained. “And it is a good move, strategically speaking. ‘Hogwarts’ students have always been an important portion of our customers. Now that Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes are going to be instantly available to them…” He trailed off, smirking. 

“Unless Headmistress McGonagall bans all items from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes,” Percy pointed out. 

George rolled his eyes. “Like  _ that _ ever stopped anything,” he deadpanned. 

“How are you going to handle both shops, though?” Charlie asked. “I thought there was too much work to be done around.”

“Yeah, well that's true but-”

“We've found a partner,” Angelina pipped in. 

“A  _ partner? _ ”

“Yeah, a partner who's willing to manage the shop in Hogsmeade,” said George. “Why? Is that bad?”

“No one said that,” Bill defended. “Just caught us off guard, I guess.”

“So, who's that partner of yours, George?”Harry asked. 

“Tulip Karasu,” George replied. “She was in Charlie's year but I met her through Bill,” he added, looking knowingly at his older brother. 

“I should have known better!” Bill laughed. 

“It's really no wonder. You and Tulip will get along perfectly,” Charlie commented. 

“Correction; they already get along  _ too _ well,” said Angelina. “If anyone can handle the shop in Hogsmeade, that's her.”

“Tulip was the biggest troublemaker of my time,” Charlie informed Harry. “Alongside, Tonks, of course.”

“Are you talking about Tulip Karasu?” Andromeda asked. “I remember her. She was really good friends with Tonks.”

The name Karasu was oddly familiar to Harry. “Don't the Karasu's work at the Ministry?” he asked Bill. 

Bill nodded. “Indeed. Tulip's parents work at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Ironically, she has always been a rather rebellious spirit and has a disregard for the rules.”

“She's just the partner I'm looking for!” George exclaimed. 

“And just the kind of partnership Minerva McGonagall doesn't want to ever happen.” Harry smirked. 

Their conversation was interrupted by Molly Weasley who served lunch and everyone focused on the delicious meal in front of them instead. 

“You have really outdone yourself this time, Molly dear,” Arthur Weasley praised his wife who blushed slightly. 

“Nonsense, Arthur,” she mumbled shyly. 

“It 'eally iz.” Fleur smiled at their mother in law. “Victoire loves your potatoes,” she said as she fed the two-year old baby on her lap. Victoire already had a lot of blonde, curly hair, like her mother, but Harry could swear she owned her father's blue eyes. 

“It's delicious!” Teddy grinned. He was missing several teeth, which made it kind of funny. Andromeda had said it was about time. 

“Well, if you say so Teddy, it must be true.” Molly smiled as she ruffled his turquoise hair. At her touch, Teddy closed his eyes tightly, momentarily reminding Harry of Tonks, and his hair turned red, matching the rest of the Weasleys. For this little trick, he received everyone's praise, much to his pleasure. He kept his head red for the remaining of the day. 

“Harry, I've heard you've been working with Athena Wilson. Is that true?” Bill asked. 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, we're partners at work.”

“Charlie did mention something like that.” Bill pointed at his brother with a small tilt of his head. “I remember her from ‘Hogwarts’. Insanely strong witch. No wonder she ended up as an auror.”

“Well, she was the best dueler in our year after Diego Caplan,” Charlie pointed out. 

Harry also knew this man. He was a charismatic auror and very charming. He had the chance of working with him in a couple of cases in the past, but he doubted if he was able to defeat Athena in a duel. He had seen her fight countless times in the past. Himself wouldn't dare challenge her. 

“Tonks always spoke highly of her,” Andromeda said. Harry averted his eyes towards her. “I had the pleasure of meeting her once or twice. Such a kind and clever woman.”

Harry then remembered something. “There's something I meant to ask, Andromeda,” he said. 

“Sure, my boy. What is it?”

“I didn't know that Athena and Tonks used to be friends up until recently,” Harry confessed. "And she wasn't aware of my relationship with Teddy either. When she found out, she made a request to meet Teddy in person. Would it be okay if I brought her around some time to meet Teddy?”

Andromeda blinked several times, slightly taken aback. “Yes, of course Harry. I wouldn't mind. I think it's good for the boy to learn about his parents from other sources, aside from you and I. I believe… It's going to give him a better perspective on who they were,” she responded, ruffling Teddy's hair as he continued eating, blissfully unaware of the conversation between his grandmother and his godfather. 

Harry nodded in agreement. “How about the next time we're both free? Sounds good?”

“It's fine with me, Harry. Just owl me beforehand so I can get Teddy ready.”

“Alright then…”

“Your attention please,” Bill hit his glass slightly with his fork, making everyone fall silent upon his request. "Fleur and I have to make an announcement."

“What is it, Bill?” Mrs Weasley asked, slightly concerned. 

Bill and Fleur shared a look. It took a lot of Bill's self-control in order not to smile; Harry could tell by the twitching of his lips. Fleur, on the other hand, didn't even try to hide her smile. 

“I'm p'egnant!” she announced in excitement. 

Her announcement was met with a round of applause and congratulations thrown at the couple. Mrs Weasley was the first to approach Fleur and hug her daughter-in-law. Harry was amazed by how Molly's attitude towards her had changed over the years. It was nice to see how much she had warmed up to Fleur. 

“Well, I suppose this arises to the occasion," Mr Weasley said as he summoned a bottle of firewhiskey with his wand and started pouring the liquid in everyone's glasses - except Fleur's and Teddy's, of course. “To Bill and Fleur and to the new Weasley member!”

Everyone raised their glasses, even little 

Teddy joined with his glass of pumpkin juice. Victoire wiggled excitedly in her mother's arms, giggling. 

The atmosphere in the room had changed dramatically. Everyone was happy and excited, asking questions about Fleur's pregnancy and if the couple had come up with any names yet. With everyone finishing lunch, people scattered around the Burrow; others hung out in the garden, whereas others preferred the warmth of the living room. Harry found himself wandering around the Burrow's garden accompanied by Ron and Hermione. It felt so long since it had been just the three of them. 

“How have you been, Harry?” Hermione asked. It had really been long since Harry had seen her last time. 

He shrugged his shoulders. “Fine, I guess. Just a little bit tired is all.”

“The faster we solve the case, the sooner you can rest,” said Ron.

“How's that been going? Any luck?” Harry asked. 

“As I've said to Hermione, Blechant isn't as innocent as he likes us to believe,” Ron replied, lowering his voice. “He's been involved in some really funny business, if you catch me, although we don't have any actual evidence to support that claim.”

“ _ Of course not, _ ” Harry thought somewhat bitterly. “Are there any other suspects besides him?”

“There are, but I'm afraid I'm not legally allowed to name them,” Ron admitted. “Sorry, mate. I know how much you want to help.”

“That's quite alright, Ron,” Harry assured him. “Any luck finding who cursed that bludger?”

Ron shook his head no. “But we might have a lead on who imported the Runespoor in England, all thanks to Graham and Grimblehawk.”

Harry raised a brow. “Who is it?”

“Take a guess.”

“...Mundungus?”

“Yep. We've been after him for a while but that bastard always manages to slip away.” Ron shook his head. “He's been slacking around Knockturn Alley. But we'll get to him eventually.”

“I didn't know Mundungus was invested in this kind of ‘business’...” Harry trailed off. 

“Harry, Mundungus is the kind of man who will do anything in the name of profit,” Hermione stated matter-of-factly. “I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't even aware how the Runespoor was going to be used. Heck, I doubt he even cared.”

“You're not wrong.” Harry sighed. “Anyway, how have you been, Hermione? I haven't seen you in a while and I doubt our auror business is of any interest to you.”

“Well, I  _ am _ dating Ron, so I know all of your ‘auror business’ whether I like it or not, at least some of it,” Hermione confessed. “Personally speaking, I've been keeping myself busy with endorsing new legislation regarding house elves but they've been giving me a really hard time about it.”

“Which is bullshit,” Ron added. “This legislation will protect house elves from getting abused by their owners and will give them legal voice, in case that happens. But of course wizards don't want that.” He huffed. 

Hermione smiled proudly at him. “It's not just that. House elves have learned to accept their master's awful behavior towards them.” Her smile faded away. “They were made to believe they are lesser beings that deserved to be treated poorly when they don't perform well. Do you remember Winky?”

Of course Harry remembered Winky. She used to be Barty Crouch's house elf. He remembered her despair down in the kitchens of ‘Hogwarts’, even if her master had been terrible towards her. He nodded. 

“With that said, there's a lot more to be done than just passing some legislation,” Hermione continued. “House elves need to be informed about their new rights… And the most important thing, to understand that they do not deserve to be treated like slaves. We're in 2002, for the love of Merlin!”

“You're absolutely right,” Harry agreed, the memory of Dobby resurfacing. “I wish I could do more to help than just agree, you know?”

“Spreading awareness of the issue is a good start,” Hermione advised. “Most wizards and witches don't care simply because they aren't not aware of the conditions under which house elves live, and even if they do, they believe they can't do anything about it, or worse, that it's supposed to be like that.” She rolled her eyes at that statement.

“It's not fair to still treat house elves like that,” Harry said. “They sided with us against Voldemort in the battle of ‘Hogwarts’. If anything, we owe it to them.”

“That's what I say.” Ron nodded. 

“How's Kreacher doing, by the way?” Hermione asked. 

“To be fair, I don't see him very often because of the case,” Harry admitted. “But as far as I can tell, he's very content and he's happy to serve. I try not to exhaust him too much. He never complains but I know that he sometimes struggles with the chores due to his age.”

Hermione didn't respond right away. “You know, Harry, I'm not sure if I've told you this before, but I'm sure the world would be a better place if people were a little bit more like you.”

It was genuine words, although Harry didn't really believe that. He was just a simple, flawed man, like everyone else. “Thanks, I suppose...?”

They fell quiet for a while, enjoying the wind that ruffled their hair. Eventually, they had to get inside when it started drizzling. 

“Thoughts on what Bill and Fleur's baby is going to be?” Ron asked on their way back. 

“Ron, she's just like, three months pregnant,” Hermione pointed out. 

“I hope it's a girl,” Ron confessed. “Too many dudes around the Burrow, if you know what I mean.”

Harry chuckled. 

They had barely made it inside when the storm started. The wind howled, in an attempt to be louder than the strong rain that hit the Burrow’s roof rhythmically. It was practically impossible for everyone to fit in the small living room, so the family was divided yet again in groups occupying either the living room or the kitchen. Somehow, Harry ended up squeezed between Charlie and Angelina on one of the couches. The Burrow felt like a nest, buzzing with life.

“So, you and Athena, huh,” said Charlie suddenly, catching Harry slightly off guard. 

“It’s been a while, yeah,” the young man responded. 

“Hope she isn’t giving you a really hard time,” Charlie teased. “She can be somewhat insufferable sometimes.”

“You tell me.” Harry laughed, remembering all those times Athena had scolded him.

“We were in the same year at ‘Hogwarts’,” Charlie confessed. “And later on, when she fled away with her family to Romania, I offered them accommodation at my house.”

Harry raised a brow. “Really?”

“She never mentioned, did she?” Charlie sighed. “Well, I don't exactly blame her... ”

Harry then remembered how annoyed Athena had been to see him at St. Mungo's. “Why? What happened?” He asked. 

“That's a really long story.” Charlie gave him a sad smile. “Which I'd rather not say with my mother around.” He motioned at Molly with a tilt of his head. “I'll never hear the end of it.”

Harry nodded, although he was very curious about it now. What had happened between them that had made Charlie so unpleasant to his colleague? He wanted to know more but he was in no position to ask at the moment and he doubted Athena would be willing to give him a satisfying explanation. He should just forget about it. After all, it was none of his business. 

Suddenly, Teddy sprinted towards him and stopped right in front of Harry, resting his hands on his left knee. 

“What's up, little guy?” he asked, ruffling his red hair. 

“Will you come play with me?” he asked. 

“Well, of course. I can't say no to you,” Harry replied before following him up to Fred and George's old bedroom where Molly stored some of the boys' toys. On their way there, they passed outside Ginny's old bedroom, making Harry's heart itch. The last memory he had of that room was from his seventeenth birthday. He shook his head, trying to push that memory away, because it was very distracting. 

Time with Teddy always seemed to fly very past. They played a couple of board games and then Teddy took the lead and put them through some great adventures. Ron and Hermione joined them as well. Harry hadn't had this fun in a long while. He wasn't entirely sure how long they had been locked in there until Andromeda came in to pick Teddy up since it was time to go home. The young boy pouted and complained a bit but eventually followed his grandmother. They were heading back home through the Floo Network and Harry followed them to the living room to bid them farewell. 

“Don't worry, we will save the hippogriff next time,” Harry promised, placing both hands on the boy's shoulders. 

Teddy nodded. “Goodbye, Harry," he said before embracing his godfather. Harry kept him close, even a little more than he should. Then, he let the boy go to join his grandmother inside the fireplace. Teddy grabbed Andromeda's hand firmly. 

“Goodbye, Harry,” she said. “I hope to hear soon from you.”

Harry waved at them before they disappeared in green flames. Bill and Fleur left a while later as well. The Weasleys were finally able to gather in the living room all together, even if it was still a little bit cramped but Harry didn't mind at all. 

“When are you leaving, Charlie?” Ron asked. 

“Why? You want to get rid of me?” his brother joked. “I think maybe in a couple of days.”

“Why don't you stay until Halloween?” Molly asked. 

“I can't, mum. But I will come again on Christmas,” he promised. 

“Yeah, mum. His dragons are missing him. Do you want to do this to them?” George mocked. Charlie rolled his eyes at him. 

“Leave him alone, George,” Percy said, although his tone wasn't serious at all. 

“What? I'm just stating facts.” He shrugged. 

“Hermione, I'm hearing you're causing the Ministry some trouble with the new house elves legislation you're trying to pass. Is it true?” Arthur asked. 

“It's more like they're giving  _ me _ trouble,” Hermione admitted as she went on explaining. Her voice was making Harry sleepy, to the point that he was barely listening, save for participating. He should head home soon and get some rest-

“Harry, I meant to ask,” Molly said quietly to him, making him snap out of it. “How's Ginny doing?”

Harry wasn't sure how to answer that. He didn't know how much Molly and the other Weasleys knew about Ginny's situation nor if he was in any position to reveal more about her personal life, when she had been reluctant to do so in the past. “Well…”

“Ron told us about the Runespoor incident but didn't get in a lot of details.” Molly continued. “I just want to know if she's alright.”

Harry could tell that she was very concerned about her daughter. He couldn't help but wonder if the reason behind Ginny's distancing from her family was their response to her engagement or he was the real reason behind it. He suddenly felt guilty. “She's alright now,” he responded. “We're doing what I can to keep her safe. And I'm sure Ron and his crew will find whoever is behind this as soon as possible.”

Molly nodded. “I'm just very worried,” she admitted. “I haven't heard from her in a while. Well, she's been distant since her engagement with Dean… I don't know if Ron told you…”

“He did mention something, yeah,” said Harry.

“We just want her to be safe and happy.” Molly was at the verge of tears. “After the war… She wasn't the Ginny I remembered. She changed dramatically. She was more… I think ‘cold’ is the proper term here.” She wiped some of her tears with her thumb. “We didn't mean to push her away when she announced the engagement. We just thought… It was a rushed decision and we didn't want her to do something she was going to regret later on, you know?”

“Mrs Weasley, it wasn't your fault,” Harry reassured. “I'm pretty sure it was just a bad moment for all of you.”

“You know, Percy tried to put sense to her, because he was very familiar with this situation,” said Molly. “But Ginny didn't listen. And when we found out about the threats… I can't afford losing another child, Harry, literally or figuratively.”

Harry sympathized with her. He wished he was better with words. Despite his awkwardness, Molly didn't seem to mind him. Instead, she searched between her robes and retrieved an envelope. 

“I meant to owl her this, but I never got the courage to do so. I was afraid I would push her even more away,” she admitted. “But after what happened with the Runespoor… Could you… could you possibly give this to her if you get the chance?”

Harry took the envelope. “Of course, Mrs Weasley.”

“Thank you, Harry.” Molly placed a hand on his knee. She smiled weakly at him. “Thank you for everything.”

With that, she left him alone with his thoughts to go next to her husband. Harry put the envelope inside his cloak to keep it safe. His thoughts were tangled. The situation was far more perplexed than he had initially anticipated. 

He let out a soft sigh. 

Harry spent the remaining of the afternoon trying not to think about Mrs Weasley's words and the task she had bestowed on him. It made him nervous. So far, Ginny had been really neutral towards him and he didn't see why this would suddenly change for just delivering a letter. But Harry always grew very nervous around her, to the point that one didn't need to be a Legilimens to realize. 

It was getting dark when the remaining Weasleys decided to call it a day. After thanking Mrs Weasley for the wonderful dinner, Harry apparated outside Grimmauld Place. As tired as he was, he hesitated. He just didn't feel like returning back here, with only company Kreacher and his dark thoughts. Something was bagging him. It had been since Ron had mentioned it. 

Harry still didn't believe that Mundungus would harm Ginny willingly. Regardless, that man was very questionable. And until that day, he hadn't gotten the chance to confront the man for stealing Sirius' property from Grimmauld Place. Maybe it was high time he did. Harry looked at his watch; it's still wasn't very late. If he'd hurry, he might be able to get the answers he seeked and get enough rest for the next day. He apparited again, with his next destination being Diagon Alley. 


	14. Knockturn Alley

Harry apparited in an unusually quiet Diagon Alley. It was late afternoon and most shops were already closed by the time he arrived there. There were few people wandering around at that time, most of which were shop owners that had just locked their businesses and were returning home. Harry didn't just stand there. With determined steps, he marched towards Knockturn Alley. 

He knew it wasn't a good idea to show up there without backup or even a cover. He wasn't exactly very popular there. A lot of people hanging around there would love to have his head the first chance they got. However, there was only one place Mundungus Fletcher could be hiding and that was Knockturn Alley. 

Before he proceeded any further, Harry came to a halt to retrieve his Invisibility Cloak. He never went anywhere without carrying it around, even though he was way too tall nowadays and the cloak didn't cover him entirely. With a little care and a lowered head however, he could manage to sneak around safely. He threw the cloak over his shoulders and made sure no one was able to see his legs before he continued. 

Knockturn Alley was vast and it was very easy to get lost in there. And getting lost in Knockturn Alley was the worst thing that could possibly happen to you. Harry was familiar with the area and could navigate easily, but he was aware that there were people that knew the alley like the back of their palm, like Mundungus. Numerous were the times when they chased down criminals in Knockturn Alley and those managed to escape in the labyrinth of alleys where the aurors couldn't follow them. Finding Mundungus wouldn't be easy, especially if he was hiding away from the Auror Department. 

It was in his best interest not to wander around long. It was ambitious of him to expect to find Mundungus tonight, but any sort of information he came across would be totally useful. So he stood aside and opened his ears for anything related to the man. Despite the late hours, there were still many wizards and witches hanging out in Knockturn Alley, most of whom had their faces covered and whispered to each other. It was hard for Harry to pick up anything. 

Harry stayed there for a while. Stars slowly made their appearance in the sky as night took over. His legs slowly started complaining, and while he was determined, Harry knew he couldn't stay there much longer, much to his disappointment. He was bound to return to Groove Street the next day and making himself exhausted wasn't a very bright idea. He was frustrated. He had hoped to find something on Mundungus, but maybe he was stupid to think that by standing around invisible would get him anywhere. If Ron and his investigation crew couldn't get to him, how was he supposed to just find him? It wasn't realistic. Harry sometimes wondered why he acted so impulsively. 

Before he could beat himself about it, Harry finally spotted Mundungus, much to his relief. The man seemed to be in a hurry. The young auror was quick to follow him while remaining invisible. The criminal occasionally would look behind his shoulder. Was it possible he knew Harry was following him? No, there was no way, Harry concluded. It seemed like there was someone else who was also after Mundungus. He needed to be extra careful. 

This couldn't be easy, could it now? 

Harry picked up the pace. There was no time to deal with whatever mess Mundungus had put himself into. He had to catch up with him and quickly. Harry followed Mundungus in an alley and before the man could disappear in the darkness, he grabbed his arm and pressed him against the nearest wall. The man screeched in horror as he was pinned on the wall by an unseen force. Harry withdrew his cloak, pressing his wand against Mundungus' neck. 

“Good afternoon, Mundungus,” he snarled at him.

“Harry? Merlin, you scared me!” The man visibly relaxed when he realized it was Harry and not whoever was chasing him. “Long time no see, huh? Listen, I'd love to catch up with you but you see-”

“You aren't going anywhere,” Harry caught him. “You and I need to talk. Now.”

Mundungus laughed uncomfortably. “Of course, my boy, but you see… Uh… Well, there are other people who desperately want to ‘talk’ to me about business hehe…”

“I doubt your ‘business’ is as important as what I want to discuss. Maybe you should rearrange with your friends for another time, no?” 

Mundungus panicked. “These people want my head, lad! I owe them money I don't have on me and they won't listen!”

“To be honest, I wouldn't want to listen to your excuses either,” Harry spat. “Don't move,” he ordered as he threw the Invisibility Cloak over the both of them.

Seconds later, three men came down the street sprinting, pushing away anyone that got in their way. Mundungus' smell - mostly smoke and tobacco - was very distracting, to say the least. It was really hard for Harry to concentrate. He listened carefully until they left the area. They were safe for now. But he wasn't going to risk it. He retrieved the cloak and grabbed Mundungus' arm. 

“Wait, where are you taking me?!” Mundungus struggled against him. 

“Somewhere where no one will disturb us,” the young man answered before he disapparited away with the man. 

The two of them re-appeared on the entrance of Grimmauld Place. Harry unlocked the door with his wand and pushed Mundungus inside. He led him down in the kitchen and tied him to a chair before taking his wand away. 

“Is this really necessary?” Mundungus asked. 

“I don't have any reason to trust you,” Harry answered. “And besides, you are a wanted criminal after all.”

“You're not going to snitch on me, are you lad?”

“That depends on the answers you're going to give me,” Harry deadpanned. “And trust me, Mundungus, I will know if you try to lie to me. So you better speak up.”

“Listen, if this is about Sirius' stuff, I told you before that I sold them away-”

“Believe me, I remember.” Harry rubbed his temples. “And as much as I'd like to solve this issue, that's not what I brought you here for.”

“What are you looking for then? You sure as hell have a tendency to hunt me down and tie me to a chair because you're looking for something… Ah!!”

Harry could only watch as Kreacher attacked Mundungus with a pan. That scene was all too familiar. What a dejavu.

“What the… Take that thing off me!” Mundungus shouted. 

Harry shook his head. “Kreacher, please leave him alone.”

The house elf glared at the man. “Master, Mundungus Fletcher has to pay for stealing the House of Blacks. His a thief-”

“I'm aware,” Harry cut him off. “But unfortunately, he has information that could prove useful for my job. So please, refrain from knocking him unconscious...”

“Yes, master.” Kreacher bowed. 

“...However, you're allowed to hit him if I sense he's lying,” Harry glared at Mundungus. “So, let's get this over with.”

Mundungus gulped. “Fine. What do you want to know?”

“I know you illegally imported a Runespoor in England,” Harry said. “I want to know why.”

“A Runespoor? Ya probably misheard lad, I ain't messing around with creatures- OW!” Mundungus exclaimed in pain when Kreacher smashed his left knee. 

“Don't lie to me,” Harry warned him. “The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures is after you for this exact reason.”

“Then why did you get me? Last time I checked you were an auror,” Mundungus asked. 

“Because the Runespoor you illegally brought into the country was involved in one of my cases,” Harry informed him. “And it attacked someone. Had I not been around, we would be mourning a Runespoor victim.”

“Merlin's beard…” Mundungus muttered. “I swear, Harry, I had no idea. I was just tryin' to make some easy money, y'know what I mean? I didn't want to be chased around Knockturn Alley like a rat.”

“That much was obvious.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Now, tell me, Mundungus. Who did you work for?”

The man shook his bald head. “I'd love to tell you, I mean it, but you see- OW! Stop this already, goddammit!” He cursed when Kreacher hit him again

“Speak up, Mundungus. We don't have all night,” said Harry impatiently. 

“A'ight, a'ight!” Mundungus exclaimed in defeat. “As I was saying, I don't know who paid me to bring him the Runespoor. Never gave a name. However, he remained true to his word and paid me well when I did his bidding.”

“Do you at least remember his face?”

Mundungus shook his head no. “He always covered his face with a mask. Now that I think of it, that's kind of weird... ”

“What is weird?”

“It was a rather unusual mask. It was a black owl mask if I recall correctly. Never really understood why he wore that thing, it looked ridiculous,” Mundungus commented, but Harry had stopped listening to him. 

A black owl mask? There was no way this was a coincidence. 

“Mundungus,” Harry said. “When did you deliver the Runespoor to that man?”

The man furrowed his eyebrows. “Dunno. It's been a while, maybe a couple of weeks,” he replied. 

Could it be then? Could the cursed mask belong to the same man who ordered the Runespoor? But even if it wasn't, there was an obvious connection. 

“And you said he didn't give you any names?” Harry asked. 

“Well, he went by ‘Dark Owl’ in case that's any useful. Never heard of him before,” Mundungus confessed. “But that certainly explains the mask choice, doesn't it?”

“Have you ever heard of him again?”

“Nah. Once he paid me for my services, he disappeared.”

Harry remained silent. It wasn't much but at least he had a name now. Dark Owl. He wondered who could be behind the mask. What were his true intentions? He should let Ron know about his findings. He left Kreacher keeping an eye on Mundungus before he rushed to his office, grabbed some parchment and a quill and scribbled down in a hurry. But suddenly he stopped mid-sentence. He couldn’t just tell Ron that he had gone out of his way and headed to Knockturn Alley to catch Mundungus without any authorization. This would look bad, because it was illegal. He had to come up with a lie, at least for now. Once things were over, he would be able to explain to his best friend what had really happened. 

Once he was done, he called for his owl, a gift from Ron and Hermione for his 18th birthday. His name was Harold and he was a grey owl with blue eyes. Harry knew he could never be a replacement for Hedwig, but he delivered all of his letters and could be a nice company sometimes. Harry gave Harold the letter and the bird flew outside through the open window. 

Harry couldn't just stand while waiting for Ron's response. He started pacing back and forth inside his office, trying to figure out what all of these meant and how they would stop this Dark Owl guy before he harmed anyone else. He was dangerous, that much he had proven, and was willing to go the extra mile in order to get what he wanted. But what was the purpose of all of this? What did the Dark Owl want to achieve? Was he alone? Draco Malfoy had talked about a group of people, including Astor Belchant, not just a person. He rubbed his forehead; trouble never failed to follow him wherever he went, it seemed. 

Suddenly, Harry heard noise from downstairs, so he rushed to see what the issue was. On his way there, he came across Ron who emerged from his living room.

“Ron? That was quick,” Harry said.

“Blimey, Harry!” The other man exclaimed. “You can't message me telling me you've captured Mundungus Fletcher and expect me to just sit around! Where is he?”

“Down in the kitchen. Come on.” Harry motioned at Ron to follow him downstairs.

“How did you even find him?” Ron asked, dropping his voice into a whisper to avoid waking up Mrs Black. “We've been on his trail for weeks.”

“I found him lurking around Grimmauld Place. He was probably looking for more stuff to steal.” Harry shrugged, avoiding his friend’s gaze. At that moment, he was glad his friend wasn’t a Legiliments. “Grimblehawk and Graham were right about him.”

“That was reckless of him. Why would he come here knowing that the aurors are after him?” Ron commented,

“He said that he owed money. Guess he grew desperate,” Harry offered an explanation. “Come on, this way.”

The two friends entered the kitchen. Mundungus remained tied to his chair, trying to avoid Kreacher's murderous gaze; the house elf looked ready to hit him any moment. The moment Mundungus saw Ron, his expression lightened up. 

“Ron, my lad! I'm so happy to see you!” he exclaimed. “Please, explain to your friend here that this is all a big misunderstanding.”

“Save it, Mundungus,” said Ron. “You and your ‘business’ almost got my sister killed.”

“Your sister?” Mundungus looked confused. “I don't understand.”

Ron turned to Harry. “You didn't tell him?”

“I didn't think it was my responsibility to enlighten him.” Harry crossed his arms. “Besides, it doesn't change anything.”

“If I knew that bastard wanted to use the Runespoor to harm young Ginny, I would have told him to piss off.” Mundungus huffed. 

“Somehow, we don't believe that,” Ron pointed out before walking up to him. “Mundungus Fletcher, you're under arrest for illegally importing an endangered species in England, for indirectly participating in a terrorism attack against a civilian, for theft and several other crimes against the British Ministry of Magic. You have the right to remain silent.”

“Seriously?” Mundungus groaned. “C'mon Harry, you promised you wouldn't snitch me if I gave ya what you wanted.”

“I promised you nothing,” Harry retorted. “I don't owe you anything, Mundungus.”

“You don't play fair, lad…”

“Neither do you.” Ron cut him off. “Now keep it shut.” He then turned to his best friend. “Good job, mate.” He patted Harry’s shoulder. “And thank you for informing me first. Catching Mundungus is huge. Robards will be pleased.”

“Don’t mention it, Ron.” Harry forced a smile. “Keep me updated, will you?”

“Will do.” Ron promised. “Now, Mundungus. Let’s get going. The two of us got a lot to discuss.”

* * *

The next day, Harry returned back to his temporary house, as it was scheduled. It was very early in the morning and the sun had risen just half an hour ago. He met Athena at the porch. 

“Hey,” he greeted her. 

“Good morning,” Athena acknowledged him as she unlocked the front door. The two aurors stepped inside an otherwise clean house. Everything was right, they had left it two days ago. “How was your weekend?”

“Nothing special. Just dinner with family,” Harry replied. “Oh, speaking of which, I talked with Andromeda Tonks. She will be expecting us next time we are free.”

Athena nodded. “That's good. Thank you, Harry.”

“Don't mention it… How was your weekend?”

“Nothing special either.”

Harry eyed her, wondering what she would think should she find out that he had been secretly investigating on his own. She wouldn't be very happy, that was for sure, and she wouldn't be wrong. He really should stop being so reckless. 

By the time Athena left, the sun was high in the sky. Despite that, it was rather chilly outside. Harry was glad he got to spend the day inside the warmth of his temporary house. He decided to keep himself busy by doing some chores, although there wasn't much to do. The house was clean for the most part and he had taken care of his laundry during the weekend. All it was left to do was cook. He decided to do just that. 

Thankfully, the kitchen's window gave him a good view on the street so he could also keep an eye on that. Nothing of interest happened. Harry saw Andy and Melissa McConnell leaving for school and Mrs Sharon cleaning her porch and having tea with Mr Ivanov and some of his cats. They seemed to always follow him around everywhere they went. 

When Harry finished cooking, he just sat to watch TV. However, his mind seemed to be elsewhere. He couldn't focus on whatever program was displayed in front of him. The only thing he could think of was Dark Owl. He was dying to know who he was and what Harry had done to him that made him go vigilant. He tried to think of someone he had arrested the past few years that could potentially want to harm him. But it was impossible, most Death Eaters were locked in Azkaban. It didn't make any sense. 

His day was very dull. Harry wondered for how long they were going to do this. It was starting to have a toll on him, both physically and mentally. It was later in the afternoon when Athena returned and Harry remembered something. He went to look for his robes, hoping it was still there. 

“What has gotten into you?” his colleague asked upon seeing him fussing around. 

“It was right here… Aha!” Harry exclaimed once he retrieved the letter Mrs Weasley had given him. 

“What's that?” Athena asked him. 

“I need to give this to Ginny. I'll be right back!” Harry said as he grabbed his jacket and headed out before she could say anything else to him. 

He walked down the street nervously. Being in Ginny's presence was an overwhelming experience. On the one hand, he was always very happy to see her. On the other hand, considering everything that went down between them, it was extremely awkward. And there was no one to blame but himself. He entered the yard and walked towards the door. Harry's hand froze just when he was about to knock. Was this really a good time to deliver the letter? She was probably tired from the training and the last person she wanted to see was him. He should come another time. 

No. He shouldn't leave this for later. Mrs Weasley had trusted him with this task and it wouldn't look good if he forgot. Shaking his head to remove those thoughts out of his mind, he knocked lightly on the door. 

Ginny answered seconds later. She looked surprised to see him at her porch. Harry couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. 

_ Focus, Harry.  _

“Can I help you?” Ginny's voice snapped him out of it. 

Harry cleared his throat. “Hi, sorry for coming this late, you're probably tired from your training but-” He handed her the letter. “-your mother asked me to give you this.”

Ginny took the letter, her fingers brushing slightly against his, sending electricity down his spine. He struggled to keep a straight face. Ginny averted her eyes from the envelope to him. Harry's heart missed a beat. 

“Thank you,” she said eventually.

Harry just nodded. His throat had gone dry and he was afraid he'd say the wrong thing to her. They looked at each other, like they were awaiting a cue to continue with their lives. Harry wanted to leave and at the same time he didn't. He felt like he owed her something; an apology. Maybe she didn't want to listen, save to accept it, but he owed her that much.

“Ginny, I-”

“What's up, Harry?”

Harry visibly cringed at Dean's voice. Right. He had momentarily forgotten about him. Reality tends to be a lot more disappointing than we give her credit for. “Hi, Dean. How was work?” Harry faked a smile at him. 

“Same old.” Dean waved it off. “What are you doing here? Did something happen?”

“No, just delivering a letter,” Harry informed. “I'll be on my way now. Have a good night.”

“You too, Harry.”

Harry turned his back to the Weasley-Thomas household and walked towards the road. He thought eyes were on him but he could be wrong. Certainly, he wasn't brave enough to look over his shoulder. He made his way home, feeling suddenly twenty years older. 


	15. Old Friends, New Problems

Her keys jingled as she unlocked the door of her apartment. Athena walked in, almost stepping on her mail that had become a stack. She picked it up and quickly went through it as she hung her coat. Most of them were bills, but there were a couple of letters as well from her family and her friends who were not aware that she was working undercover. She dropped the mail on the table, deciding that she wanted to have a shower first before going through all of this.

In clean and more comfortable clothes than her work robes, she plopped on her couch with a towel wrapped around her head and grabbed the pack of envelopes from her tables. She ignored the bills and opened the first letter. It was from her mother, asking when she was coming over for dinner. Athena sighed. She hadn't visited her mother in a minute and she felt bad. With her husband gone and her son away, Lauren Wilson only had her daughter around. This undercover mission has made Athena neglect her mother who was more lonely than ever. Then, there was another letter from her brother, Ernest, who kept traveling East towards what used to be Persia. Athena read the letter with a frown, wondering when on earth he was going to return home. She was starting to get annoyed with him for various reasons. 

Ernest was the youngest of the two by nine years. He never met his father as he was born in late 1981, after Stephen had passed away. Athena was barely nine at the time. Her widowed mother had to work two jobs in order to be able to provide for her two children, but she eventually fell ill and could no longer work so much. Athena then took matters into her own hands. She started working at age fifteen, getting a summer job at Flourish and Blotts. She continued working many summers until she graduated from Hogwarts. After that, she was accepted into the Auror Academy. Even then, she continued working here and there until she got a full time job at the Ministry. Mother and daughter struggled in order to fill in her father's gap and make sure Ernest wouldn't lack anything while growing up. He had had a perfectly normal childhood, all things considered. 

After they returned from Romania, Lauren was unable to work again due to her illness. The chemotherapy had a giant toll on her body and her mental health. At that time, Ernest had to re-do his seventh year at Hogwarts before officially graduating. The thought of it gave Athena some comfort, because at least now there would be someone else who would be able to take care of their mother and the burden wouldn't fall solely on her shoulders. But it hadn't been the case. Ernest wanted to live the life of a young wizard. He was unable to keep a job. Instead, he preferred to travel around the world with his pals.  
It had been six years since he had graduated from Hogwarts and in that time, Athena felt like he was more absent than ever before. She dare not talk about this with her mother because she didn't want to upset her. Lauren never admitted it, but Athena knew Ernest was her favorite because she reminded her of her deceased husband. It pained her that her son was constantly away, but she would never speak ill of him.

Athena read his letter, wondering if he was as worried about their mother as she was. She wanted to send him a letter to ask him to come back, because he couldn't just turn his back to his family like this. This wasn't about her. It was about their mother who withered away while her son was living his best life, away in foreign countries.  
The difference between the two siblings was mainly that the one had grown prematurely and the other one profoundly refused to become mature. But she never wrote back to him. That would only result in another argument, and the last thing she wanted was to create conflict, with her mother being ill and everything. She knew that Lauren hated it when they fought, and they fought quite often. 

Athena concluded that being the oldest sibling was hard. She dropped Ernest's letter on the table, right next to her mother's. She picked another one, this one from her best friend, Elinor Findlay, with whom they used to share a dorm back in the day, as well as Tulip Karasu. Elinor was an auror as well, but for the past couple of years she had been working as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. 

Athena found it amusing how many of her friends and old classmates had ended up as teachers at Hogwarts after the second war. Penny Haywood from Hufflepuff also became the new Potions teacher, after Horace Slughorn had officially retired. Rowan Khanna, another roommate of hers, had taken Professor McGonagall's position as a Transfiguration teacher after the latter became Headmistress. Ismelda Murk from Slytherin surprisingly became the new History of Magic teacher, replacing Professor Bins. The administration had finally decided that it was for the best to have a teacher that was actually alive.  
And honestly speaking, it was about time.

Elinor's letter was an invitation to meet all together in Hogsmeade that very Saturday. Athena wondered why Elinor would send such a letter at that moment, considering that lessons were still happening until Halloween and tried to guess what was the occasion. Reading further didn't give her the answer she was hoping for, but a slight comment by Elinor let her know that she had invited all of their old friends, including Charlie.

"This must be a joke," Athena groaned out loud. There was no way she could decline this without raising Elinor's suspicions. It was already bad enough how her friend constantly nagged her about the Charlie issue, despite her best efforts to persuade Elinor that there was nothing going on. It wasn't a lie, but not the entire truth either. Athena didn't know what was going on anymore, especially after they had randomly bumped into each other at St.Mungos. He had looked unfazed, but no matter how hard she wanted to pretend otherwise, herself had been mildly upset. And now, Elinor asked her to spend the entire evening around him.

This was going to be _just_ great.

"Bloody hell," she cursed under her breath as she grabbed two pieces of paper to respond to her mother first and then to Elinor. She scribbled down quickly, filling the parchment with her not-so-elegant handwriting. Her mother would sometimes complain that she couldn't read her handwriting, but herself didn't see the issue. She considered her handwriting at the very least eligible, although she could always try to adjust the size a little bit.

Athena whistled and a dark owl flew over her head. Mercury gently landed on her shoulder and pinched her ear playfully. She ruffled his feathers affectionately.

"I've missed you too, Merc," she admitted. Mercury used to be her father's owl, named after the Roman counterpart of the Greek God Hermes. Due to his age, Athena avoided sending him for too many errands, but this time he would have to deliver both messages simply because she had no other way of contacting her family and her friends. She tied the two rolls of parchment around his legs and then she opened the window. Mercury flew right outside, soon disappearing in the horizon. She peaked over the window, making sure no one had seen the owl flying away. It was the only issue she had living in a Muggle area, right in the heart of London. But it was safer for her to live there on her own, considering how much harder it was for criminals to locate her in an area full of Muggles instead of a village full of wizards. It was also convenient because she could easily get to the Ministry on foot. Plus, some of her colleagues lived nearby as well. For example Talbott Winger, who had been taking care of Mercury per her request. 

Nightfall came before Athena realized, although it was something normal, considering that it was late October. She got prepared quickly, choosing her favorite light blue robes. She let her dark, wavy hair fall down on her shoulders. She looked at herself in the mirror, wondering if this was a good idea. Her reflection looked back at her with the same grey eyes as her father's. With a sigh, she grabbed her wand and her keys before disapparating away.

She apparated in Hogsmeade. She made her way through the village towards the Three Broomsticks, looking around her. The village was all lit up and decorated for the upcoming Halloween. It was her least favorite holiday. The idea of dressing up never appealed to her, but she could appreciate how nicely the residents of Hogsmeade had decorated their houses. And right above the village, the castle of Hogwarts emerged, tall and imposing. Athena came to a halt to admire her old school, reminiscing the good old days, with their adventures and shenanigans. She couldn't believe that it had been over a decade since she had graduated. It felt like it was yesterday that she got accepted into the Auror Academy with Elinor, Tonks and the others. After a few moments of pondering, she continued on her way.

She entered the pub and the warm air hit her right on the face. On a Saturday night the Three Broomsticks came alive as more people gathered to have a drink. The pub was crowded and Athena had to squeeze her way through, looking around for her friends. She finally spotted Elinor and Penny occupying a corner table, with her the latter laughing at something Elinor had told her, and she made her way there. As soon as they noticed her coming their way, they jumped and Elinor rushed first to greet her best friend. Athena couldn't contain a smile as they hugged for the first time in forever.

"Oh, I'm so glad you could make it!" Elinor exclaimed, taking a step back to look at her best friend, her smile reaching her ears.

"I got lucky," she said, then she turned to Penny. "Hey Pens," she said as she went for a hug.

"Hi." Penny smiled sweetly as they hugged. "It's been a minute since we last saw you. We missed you."

"I've missed you too, guys," Athena admitted, taking a step back to have a better look at them. Elinor, with her shoulder length, brunette hair and glasses - she always complained how bad her eyesight was - and Penny with her golden braids. "Where are the others?"

"They'll be here soon," Elinor assured her.

Indeed, a little while later a dark skinned woman with glasses and the brightest smile approached them.

"Rowan, hey," Athena greeted her with a hug.

"It's so good to see you, Athena," Rowan grinned. 

"I second this," said another man that appeared just behind Rowan.

Athena rolled her eyes. "As if we don't see each other almost every day, Diego."

"That's the point of the joke, love." Diego winked at her.

"Hi, I hope I'm not late," a blonde man said breathlessly as he sat next to Rowan.

"You're fine, Ben." Penny assured him. "Where are the others?"

"They should be here soon," Ben said, looking around a little nervously.

"I bet Andre is going to be fashionably late, as always," Elinor predicted.

A few moments passed and then two redheads walked into the pub that were unmistakably Bill and Charlie Weasley. Athena's heart missed a beat, but her expression remained the same. It was so hard to read her, a skill that has proven useful throughout her auror career.

"Hey guys," Charlie greeted cheerfully. "Look who managed to tag along!"

"Did your wife finally let you off your leash?" Elinor jokingly asked Bill.

"Mock me all you want. One day, you’ll have your own children and then it won't be as funny," the oldest Weasley shot at her. 

"Funny? Not without me around," Another redhead asked, although this time it wasn't a Weasley. 

"So you admit you're a clown, Karasu?" Athena suggested. 

"Bagger off, Wilson." Tulip nudged her friend's shoulder. "At least one of us has a sense of humor."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, love."

"Are we sure this table will fit all of us?" Rowan suddenly asked. "I think we are too many."

"We can always ask Madam Rosmerta for some more chairs," Penny said. "Besides, I'm pretty sure not everyone is going to make it tonight. It's a petty."

"I cannot believe I'm going to say this, but I'm kind of sad Merula couldn't make it. Missed her stupid face," Elinor admitted silently. 

"Who else is going to come?" Athena asked.

"Jae, Barnaby and Andre, I think," Rowan responded. "Liz is traveling abroad and Baddea has an art gallery to organize in Paris. Talbott claimed he's too busy with work, same as Merula. Jae said he wasn't sure if he would make it…" she trailed off.

Just as Athena was about to say something about Jae, Madam Rosmerta came to their table to take their orders. There was a certain familiarity with the bar woman, as they all knew her since their student years at Hogwarts. A little bit after Rosmerta disappeared behind the bar, Barnaby Lee appeared, giving them all hugs.

"I missed you all!" He said in excitement. "It's been so long!"

"It's so nice to see you too, Barnaby." Elinor smiled at him. "How have you been?"

"I've been traveling quite a bit. Remember my buddy, Rolf? We've been traveling together, discovering new creatures with his girlfriend and Philbert Chivers. It's been amazing!"

"How come Liz didn't join you guys?" Diego asked.

"Oh she's been busy with her own stuff." Barnaby weaved his arm. "But she promised she would next time she would be available."

"That's so nice!" Penny smiled.

"So, how have you been, guys?"

They chatted for a little longer, until Jae Kim finally made his appearance. 

"What's up, guys?" he greeted them.

"So glad you made it, Jae." Penny smiled at him.

"I wouldn't miss this, no matter what," the man smiled as he took a seat next to Athena. "Who else are we waiting for?" He asked.

"Andre, although I doubt he will be here any time soon," Rowan observed. 

"It wouldn't be Andre if he wasn't late," Charlie commented.

Madam Rosmerta served their drinks as they chatted with one another, like old friends. Although they were too many and sometimes spoke over each other, it was pleasant. And at last, Andre came, dressed in his fancy robes.

"Bloody finally, I thought you weren't going to show up!" Elinor exclaimed. 

Andre grinned. "You keep acting like you don't know me well enough, dear Elinor."

"To be honest, I didn't expect you to show your face either, especially after that humiliating defeat from the Harpies," said Athena.

Andre's smile turned into a scowl. "I would rather not talk about this," he said. "Despite the fact that you and your boyfriend seemed to have fun."

Athena almost choked on her drink. "My what?"

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know. It was all over the news _. "Harry Potter watches a quidditch match with his new girlfriend. What has happened to Hermione Granger?"_." Andre recited the title of said article. "Rita Skeeter always has a good story to tell."

"Since when is Rita Skeeter a reliable journalist?" Ben asked.

"There are so many things wrong with this sentence," Elinor pointed out.

"She took a random moment out of context and decided that Harry and I are dating." Athena rolled her eyes. "He's not my boyfriend. We are just partners at work, that's it. We were on an undercover mission."

"That didn't seem very undercover to me." Andre wiggled his dark eyebrows.

Athena sighed in exasperation. She couldn't believe this had backfired on her.

"Leave her alone, Andre. She's about to hex you," Elinor interrupted, smirking.

"She wouldn't do that to me. She adores me!"

"Wanna test that theory?"

"No hexing in my pub," Madam Rosmerta warned as she brought a second round of drinks. "I should have known you lot are up to no good when you gather again here."

"Sorry, Madam Rosmerta. If I'm going to hex Andre, I promise to do it outside of your pub," Athena apologized and they laughed.

The night continued and laughter became easier minute by minute. It had been so long since they had been all together like this, although not all of them were there. Athena's mind went straight to Tonks and her heart ached. Tonks. She missed her and she bet everyone else did, especially Tulip with whom they used to be partners in crime. She hadn't realized that she had fallen quiet, staring intensely at her glass, until she raised her gaze and met Charlie's. Her heart skipped another beat and quickly took a sip, looking away.

"Hey, Athena." Jae suddenly nudged her. "Can I have a minute?"

"Hm? Oh yes, Jae. Tell me."

Jae looked around and then revealed his wand. "Muffliato!" He whispered under his breath. Athena gave him a confused look. Why did he feel the need to cast this spell?

"Wanna know why I was late?" Jae asked, looking her dead in the eye.

"Because you have no clue about what tardiness means?"

"Hilarious." He rolled his eyes. "No. Because I was stuck in Knockturn Alley, collecting information for your auror friends."

Jae worked as an informant for the Ministry. It was an extremely dangerous job, but also a very important one. Jae was good at retrieving information, people and objects that even the most experienced aurors were unable to locate. Athena sometimes worried about him, because he was valuable to the Ministry, until he would no longer be. She grimaced at the thought of what might happen to Jae if things went south. That didn't seem to be his main concern, however.

"And what did you learn, exactly, that demanded my immediate attention?" She inquired.

"Weird things have been happening in Knockturn Alley for a while now," Jae said. "New people have been rising to power there. There's some guy named Dark Owl who's been recruiting people. Do you know him?"

"No. Never heard of him before," Athena admitted.

"I'm not surprised. He's a new face there, although not quite. Most people have never seen him. He's like a shadow. He sends his puppets to do his bidding."

"And what does the Auror Department have to say about this?"

"They are onto him. That's why Talbott didn't come tonight, because he's after him. But this isn't why I'm telling you this." Jae shook his head. "There's a lot of talk around Harry Potter. I don't know why yet, but he seems to be a key person to their plans, whatever they are. You should let him know. I think he might be in danger."

Athena nodded, feeling her stomach empty. She had a gut feeling that all this was somehow connected with Ginny's case but she didn't know exactly how. This wasn't very good. If these guys were onto Harry, there was a chance that their cover as Muggles might be already blown. Harry was right to be worried. If only he knew the actual extent of the problem…

"Thank you, Jae. I'll let him know," Athena promised. 

Jae nodded. "Good." Then he waved his wand again and pretended like nothing happened, but his words kept swirling in her mind.

"May I have your attention, please?" Elinor suddenly said. Athena snapped her head towards her, trying to push Dark Owl on the back of her mind. "We have an announcement to make."

"We hoped that everyone would be here tonight, but unfortunately life happens," Penny added, looking hopefully towards Elinor. "It's the reason why we suddenly asked to meet you all. I'm sure you thought it was a little out of the blue." 

Elinor stood up and cleared her throat. She looked a little bit nervous, and Athena could only make one guess, judging from the way she looked at the blonde from the corner of her eyes. "Penny and I are getting married," she announced after a brief pause and everyone cheered loudly. 

"Congratulations, guys!" Bill grinned.

"Thought you were too much of a coward to pull this off. It was about time," Athena commented. 

"Shut up, Athena," Elinor snapped at her, although she was blushing under the light as Penny tagged on her arm, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"I'm so happy for you," Ben said with teary eyes. Rowan rubbed his arm to comfort him.

"You don't look surprised, Rowan," Diego commented.

"Oh, I've known for a while. It's hard to keep it a secret when you all live in the same castle," the woman said, smirking. Elinor gave her a glare.

"Well, this calls for a toast," Charlie said, raising his glass. "To Elinor and Penny!"

"To Elinor and Penny!" Everyone repeated after him, raising their own glasses.

The couple couldn't stop smiling at their friends who congratulated and teased them. Athena was so happy for her best friends. It felt like they had spent a lifetime together and she couldn't imagine one without the other. 

Everyone was happy, but like all things, it had to come to an end. Elinor paid for the drinks, despite everyone's protesting, claiming that this was her special night and it was her turn to do so. The group exchanged their goodnights outside of the Three Broomsticks, filling the street with their laughter, and soon everyone headed their way, with Elinor, Penny and Rowan following the path back to Hogwarts while everyone else disapparated home.

Athena was the last one to take out her wand to apparate, or at least she thought so. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Charlie standing a few feet away.

"Aren't you going home?" She asked him.

"Mind if I walk you home before I head back to the Burrow?" He offered, catching her off guard.

Normally she would have declined, having a feeling that this wasn't going to end well, but she nodded nonetheless. Maybe it was the alcohol that ran in her veins, maybe it was something else. She couldn't really explain it. Charlie grabbed her arm and they apparited in a small alley a few blocks away from her apartment so as not to be seen by Muggles. 

They walked together in silence. Athena wasn't sure what was louder, her boots clicking on the pavement or the beating of her heart? It was so loud, she almost believed Charlie could listen to her heartbeat. He looked so calm, it was infuriating. Although she had no room to complain since her expression remained emotionless throughout their little journey. 

"Where does Talbott live?" Charlie suddenly asked.

Athena pointed at a building on their left. "Over there, on the fourth floor."

"I see."

Then they fell silent again until they finally arrived at their destination. They just stood awkwardly next to each other, not knowing what to do or say. Why had she let him come here? It wasn't like she needed a babysitter. She wasn't that drunk, she was more than just capable of bringing herself home safely. Charlie knew this. Why did he want to come? She wanted to ask him, but she didn't have the courage. Maybe she didn't want him to answer. 

"You know, you didn't-"

"Have to do this? Yes, I know," he cut her off. 

"Why did you come, Charles?" Athena asked somewhat tiredly. It was more of a general question rather than an inquiry on the particular event. Why had he come back so early before Christmas?

Charlie opened his mouth, then closed it. It took him a moment before he replied. "I… am not sure," he admitted. "I guess I wanted to see you one last time before I left…" he said, fidgeting. 

Athena laughed a humorless laugh. "Of course," she said bitterly. 

"I should probably get going," he mumbled, then he turned to leave. She should have just let him go, but she couldn't stop herself. 

"Do you ever think about me?" Athena asked. 

Charlie stopped on his tracks, then turned around to face her. He looked her dead in the eye and she almost got dizzy. "More than you actually think."

She shook her head. "That's good to know. Goodbye, Charlie. Have a safe trip," she said before retrieving her keys.

"Do you?" He suddenly asked.

She looked at him again. "Do what?"

"Think about me."

"It doesn't matter," Athena said, putting her keys back in her pocket. "It doesn't matter, because we agreed it was better that way."

"I didn't agree to anything!" Charlie greeted his teeth. "You just came over one day and announced it!" It was the first time Athena saw him being genuinely upset.

"And what the fuck was I supposed to do?" She hissed. "Both you and I knew this wouldn't work. I didn't want a long distance relationship and you didn't want to leave Romania. It's very simple."

"You assumed I wouldn't want to come back to England. You never asked me!" Charlie complained. 

Athena barked a laugh. "Charles, if you were to choose between me and the dragons, we know what you would choose. And we both know it's not me," she said.

Charlie was speechless. He didn't argue, which made her heart ache even more.

"The thing is, Charles, I cannot make you happy. You would never be happy with me here in England. And because I… care about you, I had to make a choice. It was easier letting you go rather than force you to come back and see you become unhappy. I would never do that to you. You know that," she said sincerely and with a much softer voice.

Charlie looked at her confused. "That's not-"

"You know it's true," she cut him off.

He muttered something inaudible under his breath, but Athena didn't have the energy to play along anymore. 

"Goodnight, Charlie," she said before she disappeared inside the building. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out way bigger than I intended it to be, hence why it took me so long.
> 
> As some of you might have noticed, I've brought the whole Hogwarts Mystery gang back. I used to play the game back in the day, but it's been a while since I've abandoned it. Do I care what canonically happens to some of the characters? (No spoilers!) Absolutely not. I just want these kids to be happy- sort of, considering how dramatic that ending was, oops.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and hopefully I'll see you soon. Happy holidays and I'm wishing you a happy new year. May 2021 treat us with kindness.
> 
> ~ACG


	16. The Letter and the Cat

Ginny locked herself in the bedroom she shared with Dean. She didn't want any interruptions while she read her mother's letter. She traced her fingers along the envelope. There was nothing written on the outside. Somehow, Ginny was both eager and nervous to read this. Last time she had seen her mother, it didn't end well, thanks to her temper. Her brothers hadn't helped the situation either. Carefully, she opened the envelope and retrieved the letter. She came across Molly's very familiar handwriting and started reading.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope this letter finds both you and Dean well. Truth be told, I wanted to write to you for a while now, but I never got the courage. Perhaps I was too scared pushing you away and eventually losing you, like Percy. I'm aware things between us haven't been ideal, but I ought to give this a try._

_Fleur is pregnant again! She and Bill casually dropped the news yesterday during dinner. Another little Weasley! Another niece or nephew for you, another grandchild for me. I'm so, so excited about this new baby and I hope you're too._

_George's shop has been doing great. Angelina and Percy have been an enormous help for him, even if he doesn't really want to admit it. In fact, business has been so good that they're opening a new shop in Hogsmeade this year! They found another partner to support their project. I haven't been more proud - even though I was reluctant at first about this business, both you and I are aware of that._

_Charlie was here up until recently. He mentioned that he went and visited you while you were hospitalized in St. Mungos. He's back to Romania now - he seriously cannot be separated from his dragons, I swear._

_Ron and Hermione are doing alright. They're both keeping themselves busy with their careers at the Ministry. Hermione has been trying to promote new legislation regarding house elve's rights and Ron is busy with his auror work, as I'm sure you already know._

_Your father and I are doing alright. Work for him hasn't been too hectic. I'm sure Dean has mentioned that their department is the least busy currently._

_I hope you're happy with your life, my love. That's the most important thing for me. The same goes for your father and your brothers. We only want what's best for you, what makes you happy. I'm aware that harsh things were exchanged between you and your siblings, but I assure you none of them wanted to impose on you. We all miss you terribly._

_We've been thinking a lot about you, Ginny dear. We've been worried, especially with the whole situation… We don't have a lot of input on what's going on, Ron doesn't tell us anything, we don't know if you're safe or not. I've been worried sick, Ginny. I wake up every day and I'm dreading bad news… There are nights I can't sleep. I'm afraid something will happen to you and I will not have the chance to see you again and make things right._

_I know how stubborn you can be, but please consider bringing Dean over to the Burrow one day. We'd love to meet him and discuss the details of your wedding, but only when you feel ready for that. I will not pressure you, considering everything that's going on in your life at the moment._

_You don't need to answer this letter. Just know that I miss you terribly. No matter what happens, I'm your mother and I will always love you._

_Stay safe,_

_Molly_

Ginny's vision became blurry due to the tears. The truth was, she had missed her family greatly, despite what had gone down between them. Not that she liked how her siblings insisted on how marrying Dean was a rushed decision, but at the end of the day they were still her family. She could go as far as to say that she had overreacted just a tiny bit. The war and its scars had made her less tolerant and less patient, that was for sure.

Ginny read the letter again. She knew how Molly could be, but she could sense her words were sincere. She was a mother after all, she was bound to be worried. A part of Ginny craved for the motherly comfort, especially during those hard times, despite her best efforts to convince herself she didn't need her. That was a lie. Ginny had been attacked already three times, with the last attempt sending her to the hospital. She came to realize that the only place she could feel safe at the moment was the Burrow, because that was her home.

She heard the bathroom door opening. Ginny looked down at the letter in her hands then the door. She unlocked the door carefully and came across Dean while he was making his way towards their bedroom as he dried his hair with a towel.

“Hey there.” He smiled at her. His eyes averted towards the letter she was holding in her hand. “What's this?” he asked.

“A letter from my mother,” Ginny replied. “She wants to visit them at some point.”

She waited for his response. She was well aware that he had mixed feelings about the situation with her family. It made him uncomfortable. Therefore, she couldn't predict his reaction to these news. She only hoped he wouldn't take it badly.

“I don't know, Gin.” Dean scratched the back of his neck. “Isn't this all too sudden?”

“You're probably right,” she admitted. “But mum's probably worried due to the situation. She wants to make sure we're okay.”

“I'm still not sure how I feel around your family,” Dean insisted. “I think it's just going to be weird.”

“Come on, Dean. This is an opportunity to fix things. Besides, it's just going to be my parents. Mum didn't say anything about my brothers.”

“This is exactly why I'm worried,” Dean pointed out. “Don't get me wrong, it's nice that she worries and that she wants to see us, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. I don't want us getting into a situation with your brothers.”

“Alright, then I guess I'll have to go on my own,” said Ginny.

Dean looked surprised. “Do you really want to go after everything that happened?”

“Yes, Dean,” Ginny deadpanned. “They're still my family. I haven't visited them in months. I won't make you accompany me, but I have to go.”

Dean sighed. “Fine then. I guess there's no point in trying to persuade you otherwise if this is what you really want. But remember, you're the one who wanted to avoid them.”

Ginny opened her mouth to tell him that she avoided her family for his own sake, but decided against it. She was so tired of fighting that she preferred to let it slide this time. Instead, she just nodded. Dean walked past her and entered their bedroom in order to get dressed. Ginny stood in front of the door for a while, still processing everything. Eventually, she put the letter inside her pocket and went downstairs to prepare dinner.

Throughout the process of cooking for her and Dean, Ginny found herself thinking about when she could drop by at the Burrow. Ideally, she would prefer to visit soon, maybe sometime during the week.

Problem was, they had a match on Saturday against Wimbourne Wasps and Gwenog didn't mess around when it came to championship games. She had to postpone her visit until the next weekend.

When dinner was ready, she called Dean. They ate quietly, although there was undeniable tension between them. Did it really bother him that much that she wanted to visit her parents? Ginny understood his position, but she felt like he was overreacting about this. However, she didn't voice her feelings. It would end up in a fight, and that was the last thing she wanted, especially after a tiring day.

After dinner, Dean went straight to bed, without another word, leaving Ginny entirely annoyed with his behavior. She washed the dishes, but she wasn't ready to go to sleep yet, not until Dean fell asleep. She dropped herself on the couch and read Molly's letter again. She would have to notify the aurors for her plans.

Just the thought of it made Ginny want to scream in exasperation.

She most certainly didn't want to deal with Harry. She just couldn't face him, especially after their last confrontation at St. Mungo's. She didn't regret what she had said, but it didn't make things any less awkward than they already were. Out of all the aurors the Ministry employed, why did it have to be him? She was convinced one of the reasons Dean behaved the way he did was due to Harry's presence, even if he didn't show it. She couldn't understand why her fiancé would be jealous of her ex-boyfriend all of a sudden. They hadn't spoken in five years, since Harry decided to dump her for the ‘greater good’ and to ‘keep her safe’. However, she was nowhere near being safe. What an irony.

And yet his partner was quick to defend him. It only made Ginny huff. Of course Athena Wilson would defend her partner, Harry Potter. It only made sense. Ginny bet there was more than just a professional relationship between them. Not that it was any of her business. She couldn't care less if Harry was sleeping with one of his colleagues. She had other things to be worried about anyway.

Ginny checked on the clock that was pinned on the wall. It was slowly getting late and she couldn't afford not resting enough. Training started early and she had a feeling Gwenog would push them even harder, in correspondence with the upcoming match. She switched off the lights and headed upstairs, hoping that Dean would already be asleep.

* * *

The next day, training was just as demanding as Ginny had anticipated. Gwenog wasn't messing around, and even threatened to keep them longer if she wasn't satisfied with their performance. As much as Ginny would like to talk to Caroline about the situation with Dean, there was simply no time.

However, focusing on her training made her forget about her worries for a little while. She could never get over the feeling of fresh air running through her hair as she flew fast, the feeling of the adrenaline kicking in as she performed a difficult maneuver, the excitement as she dodged a bludger. There was only one reminder of her problems, and that was the auror that looked over their training from the stands. Thankfully, Ginny was too busy to pay too much attention to what was going on in the stands.

Eventually, Gwenog allowed them to have a small break before continuing. Everyone was covered in sweat and their uniforms were dirty, but their captain seemed satisfied with their performance so far. Ginny managed to quickly debrief Caroline about the situation with Dean. The blonde woman looked equally unimpressed with her fiancé.

“Gin, I don't know what to tell you. It's not like I've figured out men myself,” Caroline said before taking a long sip of water from her bottle. “They tend to be very childish, that's all I can tell you.”

“I figured that out myself.” Ginny sighed. “But it's like he doesn't want to solve the problem, based on his reaction. Or at least, he's not ready yet. I don't know, Caroline, I really don't.”

“Maybe it's more complicated than that. You did mention he has an issue with Harry…”

“I don't know what his problem is, I'm not a psychic. If he doesn't talk to me, I can't do anything,” said Ginny, clearly annoyed and frustrated. “I'm tired trying to figure out what he wants.”

“You're right, Ginny.” Caroline nodded. “Like you aren't going through enough, you've also have Dean acting like a child, instead of having him support you.”

“Right! I'm so done trying to fix things on my own. Maybe it's time he tries too, instead of waiting for me to cover the distance.”

“Did he say anything about the wedding?” Caroline asked.

Ginny wasn't sure why that particular question made her that uncomfortable. “Not a single word. We haven't talked about it since our last date. It's like he has forgotten about it or something.”

Caroline eyed Ginny carefully. The ginger didn't know what her blonde friend was looking for. A reaction? An expression? Some sort of emotion? Ginny herself sounded too deadpanned, she now realized that.

“Ginny, I know you love him and he probably loves you too, but please do keep in mind that there are plenty of fish in the sea. My parents loved each other dearly, yet in the end, it didn't work out and they had to take a divorce,” Caroline said as she placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder. “And I'm not saying this to make you have second thoughts. I just want you to be prepared for whatever is going to happen in the future.”

Ginny stared at her. What was Caroline implying here? It was true that her life was kind of a mess at the moment, but losing Dean had always been out of the cards… Until now. He had supported her through her hardest times, made her happy, had her as his first priority, unlike somebody else. And now all of this seemed to crumble below her feet.

“Then what am I supposed to do, Caroline? I don't want to give up,” she asked eventually.

“Just give him some time. I'm sure he will come around eventually. And if he doesn't… Well, I'm sure you'll find another way.”

“I always try to find another way for his sake. But he always makes it seem like it's my problem alone,” Ginny complained. “My relationship with my family, with Harry, the threats... I'm getting tired, Caroline.”

“The sooner he realizes these aren't just your problems, the better you'll both be. He just needs some time,” Caroline assured. “If you're both willing to make this work, you'll be just fine. I'm sure Dean wants the same things as you.”

“You're right… Thanks Caroline.” Ginny smiled genuinely. “I don't know what I would do without you.”

“You would probably spend your days moping around. I know I'm a national treasure.” Caroline winked.

“And also extremely insufferable,” Ginny pointed out.

Before Caroline could get a chance to respond, Gwenog called them back on the pitch again to continue training. Despite their excellent performance, she kept them longer than usual, but thankfully not too long. When the training was finally over, everyone was exhausted. Ginny swore she could lean on a wall and fall asleep right there.

Athena was awaiting for Ginny outside the pitch. Ginny had almost missed her as the auror stood under a shadow, created by the slowly dying sun. Her black leather jacket made her blend with the dark environment around her perfectly. Without a word, Athena followed her to the apparition point near the pitch. The tension between them was high. Ginny hadn't forgotten the words they had exchanged while she was hospitalized in St. Mango's. She got the feeling that the auror disliked her a lot, and she could almost say the feeling was mutual.

Athena dropped her off at her house, without bothering to bid her farewell. This was their routine for a while now. The woman wanted to ignore Ginny as much as possible, and the latter was glad she did. Ginny wanted nothing to do with someone who would get out of their way to defend Harry Potter. She had her brothers for that and she was already fed up.

As she made her way towards the house, she took notice of a figure standing near the fence. Ginny stopped for a moment to observe it. It turned out it was just a black cat. It wore a cute red collar around his neck and its yellow eyes glowed. She figured it could be one of Mr Ivanov's countless pets. The cat just stood there, licking its paws, completely untouched by the fact that it probably wasn't supposed to be there. Ginny didn't mind him though. After all, it was very common that Ivanov's cats hung around her yard from time to time. She just smiled and continued her way.

The cat stopped licking its paws and looked at her curiously. Then, it followed Ginny up to her porch, while still maintaining a safe distance. It seemed to be very curious. Ginny had to stop again. The cat meowed loudly.

“What's wrong, buddy?” Ginny asked as she kneeled slowly, letting her bag down. The cat stepped a little back but didn't run away. Ginny's eyes landed on its collar; his name was Pascal. “Well, Pascal, I'm afraid I got nothing to give you to eat.”

Pascal wasn't discouraged, however. He looked at Ginny curiously, then came a little closer. She reached out her hand without touching him. Pascal sniffed her fingers before he bumped his little head on her palm. It was very obvious what he wanted. Ginny smiled as she scratched him behind his ears. Pascal purred.

“What? Haven't you been getting enough attention lately?” she jokingly asked him. “Or are you trying to make some new friends?”

Pascal meowed in response. He was certainly enjoying the attention Ginny was giving him. He laid on the ground and let her pet him for a little while. Somehow, Ginny found this very calming and took her mind of things, even for a little while.

“Alright, Pascal, I think it's time for you to go home. Mr Ivanov will be worried,” Ginny said to the cat as she stood up. Pascal just laid there, like he didn't even care if his owner got upset because of his absence or not. She just shook her head. She thought he would eventually get bored and would leave. She entered her house, living Pascal on her porch to clear his fur.

As soon as the door closed, Pascal raised his head and looked around. He managed to climb on the nearest window and have a peek inside. Then, he left. He crossed the street and marched towards Mr Ivanov's house. He entered through the small trap door that was installed on the front door of the house. The moment Pascal entered the house, he transformed into a fully grown man.

The man stretched his arms. Being a cat for so long had its toll on his body for sure. He wondered how that Peter Pettigrew guy had managed to remain a rat for twelve whole years. His gaze fell upon Mr Ivanov who laid unconscious on his couch.

“Don't worry, old man. Your neighbor seems to be very fond of your cat.” He smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! May 2021 be filled with happiness and creativity.
> 
> This is more of a filler chapter, I admit. Updates might be delayd due to my upcoming exams. I apologize for that.
> 
> I hope you're staying safe out there.


	17. Harpies VS Wasps

It was hard to say what was louder that Saturday morning; the wind that was howling or Harry's heart, jumping inside his chest. Today was the Harpies' match against the Wimbourne Wasps, which made him nervous. A lot of things had happened lately and he had a gut feeling that this quidditch match wouldn't be uneventful. He sincerely hoped he was just overreacting. Athena didn't seem to share the same worries as him; she seemed more concerned by his lack of sleep. He had stayed awake the entire night, as he was supposed to, and his eyes were bloodshot. 

  
“Are you sure you won't collapse on the pitch?” she asked him as she handed him a cup of strong coffee. 

“I'm used to it.” Harry waved her off. “After all, we are aurors. We aren't exactly renowned for our excellent sleeping schedules.”

“Good point,” Athena agreed before taking a long sip of her own cup. “Say, who do you think it's going to win today?” She asked, changing the subject. 

“I'm going to sound biased, but I think the Harpies,” Harry replied before taking a sip of his own coffee. It tasted it differently. He tasted some sort of herb inside his drink that didn't fit there. Perhaps a potion? He couldn't tell. “Did you put something in my coffee?” He asked. 

“Just a little something so you won't pass out during the game.” Athena shrugged. “Don't worry, it's only going to last a couple of hours. Once the game is over, you'll be able to go to sleep in no time.”

Harry nodded. “Thanks. I'll probably need it.”

“And back to my previous question, I agree with you. This season has been very good for the Harpies.”

“I didn't know you were such a fan of the Harpies.” Harry raised an eyebrow. 

“I'm more of an Appleby Arrows fan actually,” she said. “I'm more excited about seeing the Wasps losing than seeing the Harpies win, to be honest.”

“Oh, I see.”

Athena looked at the window. “Speaking of the Harpies, you might want to drink that coffee quickly. Ginny needs to get to the pitch at least two hours before the game.”

“Alright, alright. Got it.” Harry took some large sips out of his cup. Whatever Athena had dropped in had actually given it an interesting taste, although he doubted it was very healthy on a daily basis. “I'm ready to go whenever you are.”

A couple of minutes later, Ginny appeared outside her house waving at Dean before walking down the street, towards their home. That was their cue. They made sure to lock their house before following her down the street. They had almost forgotten that they were supposed to be a couple, when Harry noticed Mrs Sharron looking at them through her window, so he quickly grabbed Athena's hand and intertwined their fingers. 

“Good thinking,” she praised him quietly. 

Ginny was aware of their presence, that's why she kept a normal pace. They apparited together once it was safe to do so. When they appeared near the Holyhead Harpies' pitch, Harry let go off Athena's hand. 

“Why are your hands always so dry?” he complained, although he wasn't being serious. 

“Sorry I have sensitive skin.” She rolled her eyes. Ginny walked in front of them, seemingly unamused by their theatrics. 

They followed her to the changing room where the rest of the team prepared for the upcoming game. The two aurors stayed outside, listening to the loud chattering of the players while they wore their uniforms and discussed the upcoming game, until their captain, Gwenog Jones, took the team for their warm up. Harry and Athena headed upstairs, to the stands from where they would watch the game. 

Being this early, the pitch was practically empty. Harry and Athena were practically the only ones at the stands at this hour. The Holyhead Harpies had already started their warm up exercises by the time the two aurors got to the wooden stands. A little while later, the Wimbourne Wasps team arrived as well, in order to start their own warm up on the far side of the pitch, away from the Harpies. 

It was only an hour later that people started arriving and taking their seats. Around Harry and Athena sat the fans of the Harpies, dressed in green and carrying the team's merch. Fans of the Wasps took over the opposite side of the pitch, dressed in yellow and black. Soon, the pitch was buzzing with life, with chatter, laughter and maybe a bunch of arguments here and there being the only things you could hear. The weather was moody, but that didn't discourage the excited fans. 

“There's a 65% chance of raining today, with a 98,4% chance of off-your-edge excitement!” came suddenly the voice of the commentator. “I'm Murphy McNully and today we're going to watch what is undoubtedly going to be an exciting match between the Holyhead Harpies and the Wimbourne Wasps!” The crowd cheered excitedly in response. “Take your seats and stay tuned! The game is starting soon.”

Murphy McNully was one of the best quidditch commentators and analysts of England in recent years. Himself had never been a player and would often joke about how brooms cannot accommodate wheelchairs, but his knowledge was admirable. He was a professional when it came to statistics, and often his predictions came true. He was nominated for leadership of the Department Of Magical Games and Sports, but rumor claimed he had politely declined at least two times. 

The two teams withdrew to their changing rooms to discuss strategy and give the players last minute advice. Now the pitch was filled with people, old and young, anticipating the upcoming quidditch game. Quidditch matches didn't happen often, according to legislation, and every single one of them was a reason to celebrate. Even people who didn't support any of the two teams had managed to find tickets just in time. 

“I only hope it doesn't rain,” Athena commented, looking up at the clouded sky, her hair getting in front of her face because of the wind. Harry followed her gaze. 

“Me too-”

“Wait, is that Harry Potter?” He heard someone shout and he groaned. 

“Merlin's pants, it's actually Harry Potter!”

“Is that his girlfriend?”

“Oh for fuck's sake,” he muttered under his breath, trying to hide his face away. 

The thing with being a famous person was that it was almost impossible to avoid situations like that. It had always been like this for Harry, because he was mostly known as the Boy Who Lived, the Boy who had put an end to Voldemort's reign and brought peace in the Wizarding World. He was a symbol, a symbol of peace and unity. People went frenzy when they noticed him. He never liked this sort of attention, but he couldn't help it.

“I do hope Rita Skeeter isn't around, because the last thing I need is rumors about me being your actual girlfriend,” Athena humored him, but instead it made Harry worry more. Rita Skeeter was always bad news for him. 

“Thanks for reminding me of her existence,” he grumbled. “If only one of the Seekers is fast enough to get the snitch within ten minutes, that would be great.”

“Don't worry. If anyone tries to bother you, I'll handle it,” Athena promised. 

“Thanks.”

Thankfully for Harry, people's attention was drawn back to the pitch as Murphy announced each team's players and everyone cheered loudly as fourteen brooms appeared in the sky. Each team made its own special entrance, sending the crowd into hysterics. The two captains landed on the field to share a handshake between themselves and the referee. Then, the referee released all the balls - the quaffle, the bludgers and the golden snitch - and the game began. 

Murphy excitedly described what was going on in the air. The crowd could see for themselves, but sometimes it was hard to follow the quaffle between the players, as they were moving very fast, and his commentary helped drastically. Harry realized that Athena had been right about the Harpies; their performance was simply outstanding. 

“Weasley scores the first ten points for the Harpies!” Murphy exclaimed and the crowd on Harry and Athena's side cheered loudly. “Gwenog Jones discovered this gem five years ago, and I doubt she regrets her decision to recruit her.”

Harry followed Ginny with his gaze as she flew around the pitch. He was well aware of her quidditch skills, since he had witnessed them for himself back in the day, and he wasn't that surprised she was performing well. Natural talent combined with hard training could only lead to such a performance in the pitch. He was proud of her, he couldn't deny himself that. He missed the days when they played together for the Gryffindor quidditch team. After all, it was quidditch that had brought them together. 

He sighed. 

Despite the Harpies' excellent performance, the game didn't seem as easy as Harry would have thought. The Wimbourne Wasps were also a strong team that shouldn't be underestimated. They did a very good job keeping up with their opponents, keeping their difference between ten and thirty points. It was up to the Seekers to secure the win for their team. 

The weather conditions didn't really help. It was hard to fly and look for the small golden snitch under such strong wind, while trying not to lose control of your broom at the same time. Harry, who had played years as a Seeker, knew well that struggle. It wasn't that surprising that none of the Seekers had been able to spot the snitch. 

The game progressed for at least another hour, with the two teams continuing at the same pace as before, albeit the players started getting tired and it showed. Harry had frozen and barely felt his fingers. He wrapped his arms around his body in an attempt to keep it warm. He allowed his gaze to leave the pitch and look around him. The crowd didn't seem to mind the cold, like him. Or even if they were actually cold, they didn't care. He should have at least brought his gloves with him. His coat wasn't enough. He dug his hands inside his pockets, hoping that this could keep them warm for a little while. 

Harry was about to return his attention back to the game, when he noticed something unusual. Among the sea of green, he spotted a person who was wearing full black, sitting on the far side of where Harry and Athena were, exactly where the pitch curved in an oval shape. A couple of stands to their right there were Wasps fans cheering for their team. Not all fans wore the Harpies' colors, but this particular person stood in the crowd due to his fashion choices. Harry narrowed his eyes. It was too far to even see his face and maybe he shouldn't be bothered with what someone chose to wear, until he managed to see his face. Or rather, what covered his face; He wore a dark owl mask that covered all of his face. Harry's blood froze. 

Harry blinked. Maybe Athena's herb wasn't as strong as she thought it would be. Was he hallucinating? No. He matched Mundungus' description. It was definitely him. Dark Owl. What was he doing here in broad daylight? Did he come here to mock Harry? To harm Ginny right in front of his very own eyes to prove a point? Harry immediately looked for Ginny up in the sky. She seemed fine so far, but that didn't cease his worry. Harry was well familiar with cursed brooms that tried to throw you off. Another old incident from “Hogwarts”, when Quirell had tried to kill him during his first year. He couldn't let this happen to Ginny. And even if Dark Owl didn't plan on doing anything today, Harry wasn't going to let him slip away. 

“Harry, where are you going?” Athena asked when she noticed that he had stood up. 

“I'll be right back,” he said. There was no time to explain her the situation. He needed to act quickly, before Dark Owl disappeared. 

Approaching him wasn't as easy as he had thought it would be. He needed to move between the people that were trying to enjoy the game. He needed to share a tone of apologies and listen to a lot of complaints in response, not always polite. He didn't exactly blame them. He occasionally made sure that Dark Owl was where he left him. He hadn't even flinched. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice Harry until he got close enough to him. 

Suddenly, the fans of the Harpies stood up and cheered loudly, blocking Harry's way. Harry moved around in annoyance, trying not to cuss out at someone. He could try to apparate, but that didn't seem like a good idea in a stadium full of people, where he couldn't know where he would land. He moved as fast as he could. 

He was so close, when he heard Murphy's voice through the speakers; “Hayes catches the golden snitch! The Holyhead Harpies win the game!”

The crowd jumped in excitement, leaving no space for Harry to move. He had to push his way through, but everyone was so excited that no one paid him attention. Harry had to squeeze through the crowd to finally get to the spot where he had seen Dark Owl. 

But Dark Owl was nowhere to be seen. His seat was empty, a silent mockery to Harry. Between the cheering, no one heard him curse. 

The game was over and Dark Owl had disappeared. He felt so damn stupid. Now he had to make his way back to Athena to complete his auror duties. They needed to guard the changing rooms again and he was on the other side of the pitch. This time, he didn't hesitate to apparate. 

The Holyhead Harpies' changing room was in absolute hysterics when he arrived, as far as he could tell by the noise that was coming from inside. Athena, on the other hand, didn't look very amused. 

“Where the fuck did you go?” she barked at him. “Are you out of your bloody mind?”

“Later,” Harry said tiredly. He wasn't going to discuss it here. Athena narrowed her eyes dangerously at him, but didn't push on the matter. They had to attend the celebratory dinner with the team afterwards and they needed to remain on the alert. But he knew he wasn't going to hear the end of this once they were alone.

Gwenog took the team to “The Magical Lobster” in Diagon Alley to celebrate their victory. Everyone was thrilled. Harry and Athena looked so out of place because of their mood, that it made Harry wonder if they should even be there in the first place. The rumbling in his stomach indicated otherwise. He was hungry, but definitely disappointed, even slightly scared. Still, he wasn't going to discuss this here with Athena, who still seemed mad at him. There were too many people, including the team and their own people; Harry spotted Dean sitting next to Ginny on the Harpies' table, resulting in his mood worsening even more, if that was physically possible.

After the feast, they headed home. Dean and Ginny seemed to be in a very good mood - although, that could be the result of Firewhiskey too - in contrast with Harry and Athena who looked moody and tired. After they dropped the couple home, they headed towards their own. This time, Athena walked faster, so she didn't have to walk besides Harry. The whole fake-couple thing was temporarily abandoned and she didn't seem to care if Mrs Sharon noticed or not. 

Harry shut the door quietly. He would prefer to go straight to sleep, but that wouldn't be happening for a while. Athena stood in the middle of the living room, glaring at him, arms crossed. 

“Speak up,” she ordered. 

Harry inhaled sharply before he started narrating what had happened last week with Mundungus and what the man had told him about Dark Owl. He then proceeded to explain that he had tried to approach Dark Owl in the pitch when he saw him there, with no results. Athena listened to him quietly. When he finished, he looked at her nervously. He couldn't tell what was going on inside her head. 

“So let me get this straight," Athena started. "You went to Knockturn Alley, the last place you personally should ever be, without authorization and without any back up, pursuing a criminal the Auror Department hasn't been able to locate for weeks?"

"Yes?" Harry replied hesitantly. 

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" She barked at him. Harry shrank, wondering if this was a bad idea. He knew how strict she was and how she always went about how important it was to follow the protocols. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

She wasn't exactly wrong in that sense. Harry was more surprised by the fact that her immediate reaction wasn't to lecture him, like Hermione would. Somehow he managed to regain his posture and defend himself.

"I agree it was reckless-"

"Oh, you think so?" She snarled.

"...But I took a risk and it worked out," he continued, ignoring her comment. "And if I hadn't known about Dark Owl, he would definitely try something right under our noses."

"He literally lured you into him, Harry! He could have killed you right there if there weren't so many witnesses present."

"I think you're overreacting. He would certainly try to harm me, sure, but-"

"Am I?" Athena cut him off, glaring. "This man, whoever he is, he doesn't just want to harm you, Harry."

"How do you know that?" He inquired.

"A friend of mine keeps tabs on what happens on Knockturn Alley for the Ministry," she explained. "And he told me that all Dark Owl and his gang care about is you. This isn't just about Ginny's safety anymore. You cannot throw yourself into situations like this," she pointed out matter-of-factly. 

Harry felt himself grow pale. He knew that already, but having it confirmed only made it worse. He placed his hands on the kitchen counter, turning his back at Athena. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. He could feel her burning gaze onto him.

"You know, all this makes me wonder if any of this was worth it," he said eventually. "I had to break Ginny's heart so no one would target her like this and in the end it didn't even matter. All of this heartbreak was for nothing." He wanted to scream. He felt the rage boil in his veins, but the mixture of pain and anger only produced tears. "All these years, I comforted myself by thinking this was the right thing to do. It was nothing but a mistake." He wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

Athena was silent for a while. "You did what you thought was best for her, even if it meant breaking her heart. We are often faced with decisions that are not easy to make, especially ones that will ultimately harm our loved ones. But sometimes, doing the right thing requires a sacrifice," she said eventually. 

Harry slowly turned around to face her. There was an unfamiliar sadness in her eyes, one he had never seen before. There were times he suspected that she understood more than she let on and this was one of those times. She wasn't going to give him an explanation, that much was certain, but they were at a common understanding and that was important. 

"I doubt Ginny doesn't understand where I'm coming from… It's just that she wished I had made a different decision," Harry responded. 

"All I can tell you is that there's no right or wrong decision in this context," Athena retorted. "If you want to make that decision count, you need to focus. I don't know how many times I need to tell you this."

"You're right…" Harry admitted. She didn't sound condescending at all, something he was grateful for. It helped him feel slightly better.

"What else do you know about this Dark Owl?" She asked, returning back to their main issues. 

"Not anything more than what you've just told me," he admitted. "A couple of weeks ago, Ron and I came across Draco Malfoy though… He mentioned some interesting facts."

Athena raised an eyebrow. "Which are?"

"The Wizarding World hasn't been the same since Voldemort fell," Harry explained. "After the war, the Ministry focused mostly on fighting against the dark arts and arresting those previously involved with Voldemort's reign. Most social issues have been ignored. Unemployment, poverty, you name it. Some people grew extremely frustrated by the Ministry's ignorance and decided to do something about it. I suspect that Dark Owl and his gang are one of those people."

"I see," said Athena skeptically. "I mean, they do have a point, but how becoming terrorists will help their cause?"

"I would like to kindly remind you that ourselves had to be "terrorists" in order to put an end to Voldemort's reign," Harry pointed out. "Besides, I don't think it's about social justice anymore. Someone is using people's frustration as a weapon for their own personal gain. If Dark Owl and his people actually cared about changing society, they would probably do something more productive than sending threats to a famous quidditch player who hasn't done anything to them."

"You're right," she agreed. "It's clear that you are their actual target, for whatever reason."

"Exactly my point. Which brings us back to why Dark Owl was at the pitch today." Harry paced up and down in front of Athena, who just watched him. "Our cover is definitely blown. They know we're here thanks to that fraud, McCarthy."

"But if they knew that, why did they try to harm Ginny right under our noses? It doesn't make sense," Athena argued. "These were really sloppy attempts."

"I thought that myself," Harry hummed. "I'm convinced that these were mere warnings, a taste of what is about to happen in the future."

"You're probably right…" Athena agreed, looking puzzled. "There's one more thing I do not understand though."

"Why?"

"Why does Robards keep us here if our cover is blown then? I'm pretty sure he knows that, or at least suspects it. Wouldn't it make sense to put someone else?"

"I… actually don't know," Harry replied. He hadn't thought about that. "But I think he knows what he's doing, right?"

"I wouldn't count on that," Athena argued. "Come on, Harry. I expected better from someone who had formed a secret organization at age 15 just to spite the Ministry," she added with a little smile. "If I've learned anything all these years as an auror, do not blindly trust your superiors."

She did have a point. Harry thought back to Dumbledore and his heart ached a bit. He had never questioned the old headmaster until it was a little bit too late. Despite his good intentions, it didn't change the fact that he had manipulated him, and had done so in a way that hadn't given young Harry much of a choice. Again, it was the same dilemma as before; what is the right thing to do when innocents are in danger?

"Look, if Robards is aware of Dark Owl's goals, then it's more likely that the Ministry will try to cover it up," Athena continued. "Why did you have to learn about him from Mundungus Fletcher out of all people and not from your own boss? If your life's on the line, you ought to know."

"What exactly are you saying?" Harry inquired. 

"I'm suspecting there are some things Robards doesn't tell us," she said. "And, I cannot believe I'm about to say this, but perhaps Dark Owl is right about not wanting to trust the Ministry."

Harry wasn't exactly surprised about that. It wouldn't be the first time the Ministry behaved like this. Did Kingsley know about all these? He was the Minister, it was very likely that he did. It made Harry's stomach turn. He despised politics. They were straight up corrupting.

"Let's focus on one thing at a time. I feel like my brain is about to explode," he said.

"Couldn't agree more." Athena nodded. "And if you are right, and I sincerely hope you aren't, the situation is going to get much worse."


	18. Back at the Burrow

Ginny woke up the next day feeling her entire body sore. It was the aftermath effects of quidditch, something she wasn't entirely used to. She doubted she would ever do, but she was too happy to actually care. Yesterday's victory was crucial and it was just another step closer to winning the cup. She woke up in a really good mood and was determined to not let anything ruin it for her.

As she cooked breakfast, she remembered her mother's letter. She wanted to visit as soon as possible, although she wasn't sure if today was the right moment. Maybe she could wait another week before heading to the Burrow. No, it would only be worse if she kept postponing it. It was high time she acted like a responsible adult and solved her issues with her family. She hated the idea that she somehow became another Percy. And all this for what? She shook her head.

During breakfast, Ginny informed Dean about her plans. He didn't have any objections, or so it seemed since he didn't say anything for that matter. A nod was all he offered her, which got her annoyed for a second, but she decided to ignore it. She was definitely not going to allow him to ruin her excellent mood. After breakfast, she headed upstairs to get ready.

Admittedly, Ginny was nervous. Her mother was very clear that they missed her, but that didn't erase all the things they had exchanged during their fight. It wasn't as simple as walking back home and pretending like none of this never happened. Molly was always forgiving - after all, Ginny was her only daughter - but she couldn't expect everyone else to act in the same way. It wasn't just the things she had said, it was mostly the fact that she had missed out on a lot of what was going on with her family. She sincerely wished she had been there when Fleur announced her second pregnancy. She didn't like the fact that she had to find out through a letter. A simple apology wouldn't do it. She needed to reclaim an active role in her family's affairs. Truth be told, she missed them. She wanted to make it right. 

When Ginny was ready, she headed downstairs and kissed Dean goodbye before she remembered that she needed to inform the aurors about her plans. Groaning internally, she walked to the phone and called the Potter-Wilson household. They had given her their number for emergencies, but she wasn’t going to just show herself there unexpectedly and announce that they were going to her childhood home. She should have thought of that before, but between the match and the post-game celebrations, it had completely slipped her mind. Athena promised to be ready in no more than ten minutes. 

The auror kept her word and was ringing on Ginny's doorbell a little while later. Ginny opened the door to Athena standing before her, her hands deep inside the pockets of her black, leather jacket. The young woman loved leather apparently, which made look like a rebellious teenager, although she was almost ten years older than Ginny. Pascal, Mr Ivanov's cat, stood on the fence, licking his paws indifferently, ignoring the newcomer. 

"Are you ready to go?" Athena asked in a completely monotonous voice. Ginny nodded and bid Dean farewell. Her fiancé weaved her goodbye before she closed the front door behind her. When Pascal noticed them come closer, he jumped off the fence and ran away. 

The two women walked together silently towards the apparition point. The tension between them was still very high, although Ginny wasn't sure how and if she should address her. The truth was, the silent treatment kind of intimidated her and she didn't want to aggravate the other woman any further by saying the wrong thing. When they reached the apparition point, Ginny offered Athena her hand, which the latter reluctantly took due to the fact that their destination was unknown to her. Ginny hated apparition, but it was the fastest way of moving around places. The next moment, she felt the so very familiar yet suffocating sensation of apparition. When she opened her eyes again, they were standing right outside the Burrow and Athena immediately let go off her hand.

The Burrow. It wasn't anything special, but it was definitely home. Ginny took a moment to admire the weird structure that stood in front of her that looked like several houses were added on top of each other in an unconventional way.  
She took in the smells of the garden, listened to the chicken and the gnomes running around and screaming. She turned her head to her left and saw smoke coming behind the nearby hill, possibly from the Lovegood household. Ginny noted silently to send an owl to Luna at some point. She had missed her too. 

Without wasting more time pondering, she opened the fence gate and walked towards the house. She glanced over at the warehouse, wondering if her father was secretly tinkering with some sort of muggle item in there under her mother's nose and she chuckled at the thought. She thought back to their old Ford Anglia and wondered what had happened to it after Ron and Harry crushed it on the Weeping Willow all those years ago. She came to a halt right in front of the kitchen door and, for the first time since she arrived there, she hesitated. She stood there on her own, Athena having fallen behind. Ginny inhaled sharply, and after a couple of agonizing seconds, she knocked on the door.

She heard some noises from behind before the door was swung open and Molly Weasley appeared on the threshold. She gasped before pulling her daughter into one of her bone-crushing hugs. This time, Ginny didn't mind her antics. Her mother's arms were a place where she always felt safe, no matter what. A sob escaped Molly's lips and Ginny held her even tighter. They stayed like this for a while, until her mum finally broke the embrace to look at her daughter with teary eyes.

"Ginny! I cannot believe you're here!" Molly exclaimed, beaming from ear to ear. 

"I've missed you, mum," Ginny confessed. 

"We've also missed you too, Ginny. Come in!"

Ginny walked inside the kitchen where a couple of dishes were washing themselves and a knife was chopping down some potatoes. No matter how hard she tried, she doubted she would ever reach her mother's skill in household spells. With a flick of her wand, Molly put some water to boil as she led Ginny to the living room. The Burrow seemed a lot cleaner and less chaotic now that all children had moved out. There were no spare socks forgotten on the floor or jackets thrown over the couch. Everything was neat and clean, unlike the Burrow Ginny remembered. It was very melancholic. 

"Where's dad?" She asked eventually. 

"Oh, probably in the warehouse, Merlin knows doing what." Molly rolled her eyes. "Just give me a second to let him know you're here, alright darling?"

Ginny nodded, as her mother went off to call her father. She stood awkwardly there for a moment, unsure of what to do. She looked around, realizing that nothing had really changed around the Burrow, except herself. She made her way towards the living room, her gaze falling upon the dozens of photos Molly treasured onto the fireplace. A photo of Bill, Fleur and Victoire caught Ginny's eyes and she took it in her hands to examine it better. Bill hugged his wife over the shoulders while the baby girl wriggled in her mother's arms. They both looked very happy. Fleur was yet another person Ginny had treated wrong in the past. Was it because of jealousy? It could be. But she was such a good wife to Bill and a great mother, as it seemed, but what did she know? Ginny hadn't been the best aunt lately. 

So many mistakes to fix. And all of this for what? An argument over her marriage. Her past self wouldn't agree, but now Ginny figured things were different. Her and Dean had agreed that they would proceed with the wedding even without her family, but the wedding never happened and here she was, back at the Burrow. The war had scared Ginny in ways she couldn't describe, but that was no excuse to turn her back on her family. Why had she allowed herself to be consumed by darkness? 

Another photo won her attention. It was a fairly old photo. It was from when her family went on vacation in Egypt to visit Bill, when he used to work there. It was right before her first year at Hogwarts. Everyone was there; her parents, Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins and Ron. Ginny's heart ached when photo Fred grinned at her. Fred. Another wound. He wouldn't be too happy with how irrationally she had been behaving. 

She assumed that one of the reasons she had been so angry was because of her heartbreak over Harry. But it had been so long, it didn't make sense for her to use it as an excuse. After all, she was over him and happily engaged, despite her current situation. 

Happily? Things with Dean were debatable at times, but she was happy with him, right? She loved him and wanted to fix his relationship with her family. But one step at a time. She should start with herself first. 

"Okay, your dad will be here in a minute. Where's Dean by the way?" Molly's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she walked back in the living room.

Ginny gulped. "He couldn't make it," she lied. "Perhaps another time."

"That's quite alright, dear," Molly said reassuringly. "Now, excuse me for a second while I go fix us some tea," she added as she stood up. 

"Do you want any help?"

"Thank you dear, but that's not something I can't handle. I'm not that old."

Ginny chuckled in amusement. "Okay, as you wish."

Ginny didn't feel like sitting around and waiting for her mum to make some tea. She decided to head upstairs, just out of curiosity. She headed to the first floor, where her old bedroom was located. She slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside. Ginny looked around. Nothing had changed; her wardrobe, her books, even the poster of the Weird Sisters was still there. She was surprised that Molly had let it hang on the wall instead of throwing it away. Her mum had apparently not touched anything. All she did was keep the room clean, as there was no dust. Outside her window, Ginny could see their yard. She recalled Harry pointing out how nice the view was, although she had profoundly ignored him at that particular moment, before she kissed him - her gift for his seventeenth birthday. It was very cheesy, but she couldn't think of something better back in the day.

She suddenly felt guilty for retrieving that particular memory because she felt like she shouldn't have. But at the same tike she told herself that she shouldn't feel guilty; after all that memory was triggered by her surroundings. She closed the door to her old bedroom and returned downstairs. 

Arthur Weasley was waiting for her down at the living room. As soon as he saw his daughter, he smiled a bright smile and went in for a hug. Ginny noticed how the little hair he had on his name had slowly started turning grey. He still wore the same glasses as always.

"Hi dad," she said.

"Hello, sweetie. Long time no see," Arthur said. He took a moment to admire her after he had broken the hug. "Look at you! You're prettier than I remember."

Ginny giggled. "Thank you, dad."

The two of them sat across each other and just then Molly entered the scene, holding a tray with three cups of steaming tea. She offered one each to her husband and daughter before she grabbed one herself and sat next to Ginny.

"How have you been, Ginny dear?" Molly asked.

"Training has been stressful," Ginny admitted. "But the team is doing well, so I suppose it's worth the effort. How are you two doing? How's work, dad?"

"Same old, same old," said Arthur. "It's not as hectic as it used to be, but I'm not complaining. Perkins decided to retire, finally. I've been telling him to just go home. He was getting too old for this."

"Well, he's been your colleague since you started working at the Ministry," Molly pointed out. "And he had already been working for more than twenty years when you started, Arthur."

"Good point, Molly dear…"

They continued casually talking, although there was some undeniable tension in the air. Ginny wondered for how long they would keep dancing around like this before some of them would address the elephant in the room. No, that was her job to do. After all, that was what she came there for in the first place. She placed her cup onto the table and looked at both of her parents. She hadn't realized that they had fallen quiet.

"Listen, mum, dad," she said. "I didn't just come here today to have tea. I came… because I owe you both an apology." 

She paused. This was much harder than what she had initially expected. Her thoughts were a bloody mess. Her parents looked at her in anticipation. 

"I know I haven't been a good daughter and sister lately," Ginny continued. "I've said things I shouldn't have, to both you and my brothers, and all I've managed to do is isolate myself. I overreacted. The past couple of years have been hard, but that's still no excuse. This wasn't a situation that just affected me. All I'm trying to say is… that I'm sorry. I'm aware that an apology is not enough. I need to do better in the future and not turn my back on you. I can promise to do that… if you still want me to."

Ginny stopped, awaiting for her parents' response, her heart beating loudly. Her mum suddenly burst into tears, and that was a response enough for her as Molly hugged her again and cried on her shoulder. 

"Ginny," her father finally said. "I hope you know you're not to blame, at least not entirely. As parents, we ought to support you, even if we don't always like your choices. All we ever wanted for you was to be happy. And you seem to be. That's enough for us," he assured. 

Molly pulled back, wiping her tears on her sleeve. "Ginny, we shouldn't have made you feel like we were judging you, or anything like that. If you feel like you will be happy with Dean, that's enough for us. And we shouldn't have made you feel like you had to be with Harry. We understand that your relationship with him has been complicated, at best."

She was right and Ginny was glad they realized that. She felt like a heavy burden had been lifted off her chest. Of course, this was just her parents. Dealing with her brothers would be more difficult. But one step at a time. There was no need to rush. She managed to smile and so did Molly and Arthur. Suddenly the atmosphere felt less tense and heavy, like a shiny day after the rain. All the problems wouldn't be solved with a single apology, but it was a step towards the right direction. 

Ginny spent a couple of hours at the Burrow, catching up with everything going on with her family, although her mother had pretty much summarized everything in her letter, but it was nice to hear regardless. She felt proud of George and his thriving business, proud of Hermione and her achievements at the Ministry and felt a little bit more reassured knowing that Ron was actively involved with her case. But the time to leave came soon. She would need to get back on the pitch tomorrow first thing in the morning and she needed to rest well for whatever things Gwenog had prepared for them. She bid her parents farewell, with the promise to come over with Dean for Christmas. When she stepped on the garden, the sun was heading with determination toward the West. It would be completely dark in less than an hour. Athena was casually sitting on the fence, looking over at the sunset. When she took notice of Ginny, she jumped over. The two women apparited separately this time.

They walked together towards Ginny's home quietly. There was still tension between them and Ginny didn't like that at all. They were off in a really bad start, although they didn't need to be. Whatever issue Ginny had, it was with Harry and not with her, even if Athena had been rude to her. When they reached her gate fence, Ginny stopped but didn't get inside. 

"What's wrong?" Athena blurted out.

"Can I have a word with you?" Ginny requested. 

Athena sighed but didn't object. "Sure."

"Listen, about what happened back at St. Mungos… I shouldn't have aggravated you or spoken to you the way I did," Ginny stated but Athena raised her hand, silently asking her to stop.

"I was out of my line speaking to you like that," the older woman said. "I admit I have a quick temper which I cannot always control. But I stand by what I said. I will just apologize for the way I expressed it."

Ginny blinked, obviously not expecting this response from Athena out of all people. 

"If there's anyone you need to apologize to, that's Harry," Athena continued. . "I understand that what he did was unforgivable and I don't blame you for being mad at him. I would be too. But he deserves better than being treated like garbage." 

“It's more complicated than you think it is. Harry chose the Wizarding World over me,” Ginny said bitterly. “Not once, but twice.”

"Listen. Harry has made mistakes and he's paid for them. He admits it himself. But just keep in mind that everything he does is for the sake of your own safety," said Athena. "I'm not asking you to forgive him or anything. That's solely up to you. But what you both need right now is closure.  
Trust me, I know how it feels like. Been there, done that."

"You really do care about him."

"He's just a friend." Athena shrugged. "Don't get the wrong idea," she added in a more serious tone.

Ginny raised her hand in defence. "Alright, alright. I'm not sure if I can talk to him right now. But I will think about it."

"Of course. Goodnight, Ginny."

"Yeah, goodnight…"

Ginny watched her walk away, realizing that this was the first time she addressed her with her first name. Once she disappeared from her sight, she opened the fence gate and walked all the way towards her house, which was surprisingly dark. She unlocked the front door and found no one there. That was weird. Ginny frowned. Where was Dean? She stepped inside and realized she stepped onto something. She looked down and realized that she had accidentally stepped on a piece of paper that was left there. She picked it up and recognized Dean's handwriting; he had gone over to visit his own family, it seemed. Well, that was quite unexpected, Ginny noted, but there was definitely nothing wrong with it. What bothered her was the fact that they both acted more like individuals and less as a couple who was bound to get married soon. She sighed and threw herself on the couch. 

She had hoped that her visit at the Burrow would help her clean her mind. However, Ginny felt more confused than ever before. Athena's words rang inside her head. She understood where the auror was coming from, but she didn't owe Harry anything. She found her request somewhat illogical. At the end of the day, it was Harry who had wanted them to take their separate ways, it had been his choice, not hers. 

Athena was right about one thing, though; they needed closure, because there had been none. She found it peculiar that after so long she would need closure from him and vice versa. But Ginny was determined to fix all past wounds in order to step into a more stable future, even if she wasn't on the same page with Dean on that one. This was her issue and her issue alone. And sooner or later, she would have to face the man who had shattered her heart into a million pieces in order to finally find her inner peace. Once that was out of the way, she could finally focus on solving all the issues she had with Dean. Or at least, she hoped so.


	19. Closure

A week had passed since the incident with Dark Owl during the game between the Holyhead Harpies and the Wimbourne Wasps and Harry still felt unsettled. It was quite scary how the man had managed to slip so easily between the crowds and get in the pitch unnoticed. Harry was afraid that next time - if there was one - he wouldn't be able to locate him fast enough and Merlin only knew what would happen afterwards. His paranoia reached a point that he had to check the entire neighborhood, for he was convinced that they were being watched. There was no way they weren't. Athena came with him, because two pairs of eyes were always better than one. Of course, they found nothing suspicious in a Muggle neighborhood. But Harry still didn't feel secure. There was also the abandoned house at the end of the street where no one lived and he feared that it could be the perfect observatory. Athena argued that they couldn't go in there without a warrant. Harry managed to persuade her to simply have a look around it, just to feel safe. 

After the sunset, Harry grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and Athena used the Disillusionment Charm on herself so as not to be seen and raise suspicions. The darkness outside was also a bit helpful for them. All the Muggles had retreated to their homes, and even if they peeked through their windows, it was very unlikely to see Harry and Athena making their way towards the abandoned house. It wasn't a relatively old building, but it was evident it hadn't been inhabited for quite some time. Most windows were sealed with wooden planks and the yard was a mess, with the grass reaching their knees. This house was in desperate need of some love. 

The two of them jumped over the fence and walked carefully around the yard. Harry tried to find a window that wasn't entirely blocked with planks so he could have a look inside. Even without the planks, it was really hard to see. The house seemed empty, though. 

" _Homenum Revelio_ ," Harry heard Athena whisper next to him. Nothing happened, of course. "This is a waste of time," she said.

"I just want to have a look around the house. Then, we can go," Harry insisted. Athena sighed, but didn't object. 

"Fine. I'll be waiting for you at the front," she said.

Harry nodded - although she probably couldn't see him - and moved on. There was a window on the back that offered him a better view inside, but there was nothing to see there. He used _Lumos_ to see better, but to no avail. There was no furniture inside and everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. It was clear that no one had been there in years. Disappointed, he headed to the front of the house to meet Athena. But suddenly, he heard a loud hiss and a curse. He ran, wand ready in hand.

"What happened?" He asked frantically. 

"I accidentally stepped on that _bloody_ cat!" Athena said. "And that little rascal scratched my leg!"

Harry looked around and took notice of a black cat, standing on the fence. Its yellow eyes glowed in the dark as he hissed towards Athena. Harry doubted if it could see her, but it definitely could sense her. 

"Don't you dare hiss at me, you little git!" Athena threatened it.

"Come on, let's go," Harry said, trying to stifle a laugh. "Can you walk?"

"I was scratched by a cat, not bitten by a crocodile, Harry. I'll be fine," she dismissed him. "Let's get going before my boot ends up somewhere it shouldn't be."

The cat hissed again as they passed by it but didn't attack them. It just watched them leave with its glowing eyes. Harry heard Athena mutter something about Mr Ivanov and his pack of cats.

When they arrived home, another surprise was waiting for them. Ginny Weasley was knocking on their door. Harry's heart skipped a beat. Did something happen? Did he do something wrong? He would find out very soon. He removed his cloak and Athena removed the Disillusionment Charm. Ginny was startled by their sudden appearance.

“What are you two doing out here?” Ginny asked, her eyes travelling to the cloak Harry was holding and then back at them.

“That’s none of your concern,” Athena replied. “The real question is, what are you doing at our doorstep? Did something happen?”

Ginny shook her head no. “I uh… actually meant to have a word with Harry,” she stammered, avoiding his gaze. 

Harry blinked. Athena raised her eyebrows, but didn’t say anything. Instead, she unlocked the front door and motioned them to follow inside. Harry stepped aside for Ginny and he closed the door behind him. His heart was jumping inside his chest due to the anxiety. He really didn’t know what to expect. This was all too sudden for him. He was aware of course that Ginny had gone to the Burrow last weekend to reconcile with her family, which was great, but he would have never thought she would be willing to talk to him, especially after their collision at St. Mungos. He wasn’t entirely sure if he should be worried or not. 

“I will be on my merry way and go to sleep,” Athena announced, giving the two ex-lovers a look. It was her own, subtle way of leaving the two of them alone to talk freely. “Goodnight.”

Harry nodded. “Goodnight.”

Athena headed upstairs, leaving Harry and Ginny alone for the first time since the Runespoor incident. They looked awkwardly at each other, not sure what to do or say. Eventually, Harry motioned at Ginny to take a seat wherever she pleased. The living room was spacious and it was just the two of them there. Ginny sat on one of the couches, looking around her curiously. Last time she had been there, the intensity of the situation with the owl mask didn’t allow her to explore her surroundings very well. She looked at the muggle furniture and the piano on the far side of the living room. Harry cleared his throat to win her attention.

“Would you like something to drink? Tea, coffee or anything else?” he asked her.

“Just water will do,” said Ginny. 

Harry made his way across the kitchen. He filled a glass of water from the fridge and then went back to offer it to Ginny. She thanked him with a nod before taking a sip. Harry sat across her, his anxiety reaching an overwhelming level.

However, Ginny didn’t speak right away. She held onto the glass of water, still avoiding Harry’s gaze - apparently the water in it was far more interesting. Harry unconsciously tapped his knee with his fingers, trying to ease the tension. His eyes landed on her ring that reflected the lights. It was a beautiful ring, he concluded. It fit her very well.

“I… really don’t know where to start,” Ginny eventually said, shattering the piercing silence that had fallen between them. She finally found the courage to look at him and Harry’s heart skipped a beat. 

“It’s okay. Take your time,” Harry responded nervously. If she wasn’t going to kill him at the spot, the tension certainly would. 

Ginny sighed. “Listen, I… I wanted to apologize for the things I said back at the hospital. It was very inappropriate, considering that you literally saved my life…” She paused for a moment. “I’m also sorry about the official complaint I filed against you. It was impulsive. I really don’t know what exactly I was thinking. I guess I allowed my frustration to take the best of me.”

“No harm done,” Harry said. “I’m still here, am I not?”

Ginny chuckled softly. “Yeah, I guess so…”

“I don’t quite blame you, to be honest.” Harry inhaled sharply. “I understand why you wouldn’t want me around, considering… well, everything.”

“That wasn’t up to me to decide. I should have been prepared when I filed the report to the Auror Department.” She shrugged. “Athena said you could have declined the assignment. Is that true?” she asked.

Harry nodded. “Yes.”

“So, you chose to be here,” Ginny concluded. “Why?”

Harry shrugged his shoulders. “Because I felt like I owed you that much. If my reason behind leaving you was so you could be safel, I should at least make sure that you are. Does that make sense?”

Of course, that wasn’t the only reason why he had stuck around, knowing that the heartbreak was inevitable. But he couldn’t tell her that. It would be inappropriate, considering that she was an engaged woman.

“Yeah, I think so…” 

“I’m not seeking for forgiveness by doing this,” Harry explained. “However, an apology by my side is long due. I know I broke your heart by making a very controversial choice. I just did what I thought was best, although it clearly wasn’t…” Harry trailed off. 

“I appreciate your honesty, but I don’t think an apology will ever be enough, Harry. I don’t know if I can forgive you just yet - or ever,” Ginny responded bitterly. "It's not like I don't understand why you chose to leave me. It's because I always came second. That… that hurt a lot."

Harry’s heart ached, but he didn’t expect anything else. “I know. I don’t think I would be able to forgive myself either. I don’t expect a simple ‘sorry’ to be enough to mend your broken heart."

"You're right," Ginny agreed. "Losing you and Fred at the same time was too much to handle…" 

Harry felt like he was suffocating. What had he done? Instead of being there for her when she needed him most, he had turned his back on her. And for what? No, he didn't deserve her forgiveness. 

"I've been angry at you for the longest time," Ginny continued. "But bottling up all this anger isn't healthy. I cannot forgive you, but I think I can finally come in terms with it. You made your choices, and I made mine. Life continues. I hope that you are happy with your life as it is, even without me in it.”

Gosh, this hurt a lot. It took all of Harry’s self-control in order not to have a breakdown in front of her. He felt the tears threatening to spill from the corner of his eyes. He blinked them away.

“Thank you. Ginny.” Harry nodded. “And I sincerely hope you can find your own happiness.”

“Thanks…”

They shared a sad smile. Their hearts ached, but at the same time this conversation was cathartic for both of them. Harry wanted to tell her that he had regretted everything, that leaving her behind didn't change anything in the end, but it didn't matter. It didn't matter, because Ginny clearly wanted to open a new chapter in her life, one in which the ghosts of the past wouldn't haunt her anymore. And he respected that. He only wished that he could do the same one day.

"So, does that mean that I'm no longer in danger of getting bat-bogey hexed?" He asked hesitantly, in an attempt to alleviate the tension between them.

Ginny laughed. "No, but you're on thin ice," she warned him, although her tone was clearly playful.

Merlin, how it was still so easy to joke around with her after everything they had been through? It made Harry wonder. It was such a huge improvement, compared to what their relationship had been the past couple of months. Harry could live with this. Just friends. Or mere acquaintances, if that was what she wanted. It was definitely better than not being able to face each other. Harry was glad. It still hurt that she wasn't going to forgive him, but he would have to deal with it.

"I should probably get going," Ginny said. "And Harry… thank you. For listening to me."

"Thank you for giving me the chance to come clean and apologize," he responded. "Although, I probably don't deserve it."

"That’s nonsense, Harry. Everyone deserves a chance to speak for themselves.” Ginny shook her head. “Besides, I've been trying to restore my relationship with my family, including you. Because, one way or another, you are still part of the Weasley's, Harry."

She was right. Even if they weren't dating anymore, the Weasley's still treated him like he was one of them. They always had, even before he and Ginny were even a thing, and it was something he would forever be grateful for. 

They both stood up in sync, as if it was something predetermined. Harry offered his hand to her, as a final gesture to make amends. “I will be seeing you around, then,” he said. 

Ginny stared down at his hand, but eventually took it in a handshake. “See you around, Harry.”

Harry walked her to the door and watched her from the threshold walking down the street, until she disappeared from his sight. Once he made sure she had returned home safely, he closed the door with a sigh. Harry ran a hand through his hair, feeling his heart a little bit heavier than before. He hoped it would get better, wounds need time to heal after all. However, it had been six years and his wounds still bled. Did he even have any hopes of moving on? He thought he was pathetic, clinging to the past like an annoying eel. It would be so much easier if he could hate her. But even when Ginny snapped at him at St. Mungos, he still didn’t get mad. Because deep inside he knew she was simply telling the truth.

“Harry?”

Harry raised his gaze and saw Athena watching him from the base of the stairs. “I thought you went to sleep,” he said.

“I couldn’t,” she replied honestly. “What happened?” she asked.

Harry sighed again. “We talked… about what happened between us… And well, she's not forgiving me. Not yet, anyways,” he explained before throwing himself on the nearest couch. “I don’t blame her.”

Athena walked silently and sat next to him. She didn’t say anything, as if expecting him to move on. 

“I just… I just wish I could move on,” Harry admitted. “It’s been six years and I still… I still…” he trailed off, unable to continue. 

“You still what, Harry?” Athena asked. 

Harry buried his face in his hands. He couldn’t face her, he didn’t want her to see him like that. He could feel himself trembling to the core. His throat was dry. “I still love her,” he admitted in a whisper. "And it makes it all even worse. I loved her, and yet I hurt her to the point of no return."

Again, Athena didn’t speak, giving him some space. He wasn’t crying, but he was about to. It hurt so much. After several moments of silence, Harry felt one of Athena’s arms wrapping around his shoulders. 

“It’s alright, Harry. I know exactly how you feel,” she said softly. 

Harry slowly raised his head off his hands to face her. “You do?” he asked hesitantly.

Athena gave him a sympathetic look. “I had to leave someone I loved behind, because I knew they would never be happy with me, even though they loved me too. It was a hard decision to make and it only broke both of our hearts. But just like you, I chose what I thought was best at the time.”

“And do you regret it?”

“Sometimes,” she responded. “But then I think to myself that they are probably happier without me, so that brings me some comfort.”

“Yeah…” 

“I know it’s hard to move on,” she continued. “But when all doors are closed, there’s only one direction; forward.”

“I’ve tried, Athena. It’s been six years. I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Harry whispered. 

“Nothing is wrong with you. You are still in denial, that’s all. But it will get better, I can promise you that much.”

Harry didn’t respond right away. Everything was just so confusing at the moment. It wasn’t like he hadn’t tried to move on. But it felt impossible at times, especially now that he was hurting the most. 

“Does it get better?” he wondered. “Or you distract yourself for a while, until something happens that reopens old scars?”

Athena didn’t say a thing. Her silence was a satisfying answer for Harry. He also remained silent. After a while, she withdrew her arm, offering him some space. It was a very rare occasion to see Athena speechless. But there they were. There was really nothing she could say that could make him feel better at the moment. He appreciated her efforts though. At least she cared enough to offer him some advice.

“Would you like to take the morning shift from next week?” she suddenly asked. “I know you’ve been having a hard time sleeping, especially during the daytime.”

Harry snapped his head. Although it was true that he didn’t sleep really well, he didn’t see how taking the morning shift would change a thing. If anything, spending more time around Ginny seemed like a bad idea. On the other hand, he thought that it didn’t really matter. In any case, a change of shifts was definitely necessary and a fair play. “Sure, whatever,” he said eventually. “Will you be alright, though?”

“Don’t worry, I can handle myself,” Athena reassured him, stifling a yawn. Harry didn’t doubt that. 

“You should go to bed,” he advised. 

“I probably will,” she said. “Goodnight, Harry. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight,” He responded as Athena stood up and headed upstairs. Harry grabbed his Invisibility Cloak, and stood by the window, like he normally did, making a great effort to push his thoughts on the back of his mind. He needed to remain focused throughout the night.

On Sunday night, he went to bed at around 11 p.m. Despite his earlier claims that he wouldn’t be able to sleep, the exhaustion, physical and emotional, took the better of him and he fell into a deep slumber until 7 a.m. the next morning. There were no dreams involved, something he was grateful for. He got ready and went downstairs. Athena was nowhere to be seen, unless she was using the Disillusionment Charm. 

“Good morning,” Harry called out. He got a very grumpy “morning” as a response before she slowly reappeared near the window. She looked tired, despite the fact that she had spent the previous day taking naps so that she could remain awake all night long. Thankfully, it was going to become easier from now on. Harry had a quick breakfast before he was ready to leave. He was about to bid Athena farewell, before he realized she had already fallen asleep on the couch. He chuckled to himself before he headed outside.

It was a beautiful morning, although it was chilly. Their garden was covered in a thick layer of frost. It almost looked like snow. It would be melted before the afternoon, but it was an enjoyable sight. On the opposite site of the street, Mrs Sharon was sweeping her porch. Harry hadn’t spoken to her in a while. He weaved at her and she smiled at her. 

“Good morning, Mrs Sharon!”

“Good morning, Sanders dear! Beautiful morning, isn’t it?”

“It definitely is,” Harry agreed. 

Just then, Ginny appeared, walking confidently towards them, holding a green bag in which she undoubtedly stored her quidditch equipment. She exchanged a few words with Mrs Sharon before making her way towards the apparition point. Harry quickly followed her.

“Sanders?” she raised an eyebrow at him once he caught up with her. 

“We are supposed to be undercover,” Harry replied and she chuckled in amusement. 

“Fair enough,” Ginny said. “What are you doing here this fine morning?”

“Exchange of shifts,” he simply explained. 

“I see…” Ginny hummed. She didn’t seem annoyed, which Harry considered a good sign.

The two of them apparited near the Holyhead Harpies stadium and walked together towards there, until they had to take their separate ways. Ginny headed towards the changing rooms while Harry went up to the stands. The entire pitch was also covered in the morning frost. There were some spots here and there where the sun managed to warm up, melting the frost. As Harry walked between the stands to find a good spot to watch the training from, he realized that there wasn't just frost that covered the stadium. In fact, there were small pieces of papers not thrown only on the glass below but on the stands as well. Harry picked one up curiously. He was fairly certain that quidditch stadiums were cleaned frequently. Something was off.

On the paper, there was a big "M", crossed with a red "x". Harry recognized the logo of the Ministry of Magic. He frowned. Under the logo, there was one simple message; _"Stop paying quidditch players a fortune just to entertain you. Pay the poor so they can live"_. As a signature, below the message a head of a black owl was drawn. For anyone else, this would look very ambiguous. But Harry knew exactly what this was about. 

Without a doubt, Dark Owl was behind this. Everything pointed to his direction. Harry was right when he had claimed that all attempts against Ginny's life so far were mere warnings. He clenched his fist around the paper, looking around him for any clue as to how they had managed to break in the pitch and throw away the small leaflets. In the meantime, the team had entered the pitch and had too noticed the papers thrown around. One of the girls - Harry assumed that was Gwenog Jones - picked one from the grass and read it out loud to the rest. Murmurs erupted between the teammates, which was only logical. This was the second time someone had broken into their pitch. 

"Bollocks," Harry whispered to himself.


	20. Collison

To say that Gwenog Jones was enraged by the fact that her pitch had been broken into for a second time would be an understatement. Their training had to be interrupted once again in order for the pitch to get cleaned and for the Department Of Magical Law Enforcement to investigate the scene and make sure it was safe for the players and the rest of the stuff. It turned out that this incident hadn't just happened to the Holyhead Harpies, but to several other teams as well, like the Ballycastle Bats, the Caerphilly Catapults, the Montrose Magpies and the Tutshill Tornados. Gwenog, alongside the other captains, sent an official letter to the Department of Magical Games and Sports, demanding more security in quidditch stadiums. It was unacceptable that anyone could just break in a pitch and do what they desired. This was potentially dangerous not only for the teams and the players, but also for civilians.

Harry was just glad they had only thrown around some leaflets instead of causing damage or trying to curse one of the bludgers again. That would be so disastrous. He was aware, of course, that Dark Owl was capable of so much more, as he had proven in the recent past. That was why he was always on the alert. His senses were tingling. This was only the beginning of Dark Owl's schemes.

Ginny seemed just as worried as he was. Although the attack wasn't personal this time, she was still unsettled, as she had confessed to him. And she wasn't the only one. The rest of the team had voiced their concerns to Gwenog Jones, who had done her best to calm them down. Harry understood that.

"It's not even about us anymore. Civilians could get hurt if these people decide to storm the pitch during the next game," Ginny told Harry as they went to practice together two days after the incident.

"You're right," Harry agreed. "It's so frustrating. There are no leads that point to who did it or how they did it, as far as I'm concerned. It doesn't make sense."

"You know, some people have already started talking about canceling the championship until this is resolved," said Ginny. "But I doubt the Ministry will get that far."

"Probably not. They will seek a more permanent solution," Harry hummed.

It was surprisingly how easy conversation between them had become. It was like they had crossed a bridge and now they were on the same page. Harry was still heartbroken, but he found that maintaining this friendly relationship with Ginny was actually good for him. He preferred this over her ignoring him entirely. Plus, Ginny herself didn't seem to have an issue with it at all. If anything, she was the one to initially spark conversation between them, like old friends who were just catching up. It almost felt like the good old days, although both of them realized that nothing would be like it used to be before. Harry was glad that they were both being adults about it and they were able to look over their past differences and have at least a very typical relationship.

"You know, I'm starting to think that the same person who cursed that bludger also helped these guys get into the pitch to spread the leaflets," Ginny said. "Coincidences don't occur often."

"You're probably right, but there's no supporting evidence of that," Harry informed her. "There are no suspects either. The janitors of the stadium all had alibis in both cases."

Ginny groaned. "This is all too confusing. I hope this is over soon."

Harry agreed with her. He was tired of constantly dealing with perplexing situations like this. It was remarkable how even after Voldemort's defeat, he hadn't found the peace he was looking for. Every once in a while, something would happen. The Magical World was full of surprises, pleasant and unpleasant.

That day during practice, Harry decided to have a look around the pitch. Of course, he didn't hope to find anything more than his colleagues had, but he needed to be sure. In the meantime, he could hear Gwenog Jones' loud voice that echoed across the stadium, shouting at the girls that flew around on their brooms.

"Concentrate, girls! Concentrate!" Gwenog yelled, clapping up her hands. Harry looked up to see one of the girls chasing after the quaffle after an unsuccessful pass. "I understand you all have been upset, but you need to _focus!_ "

Harry missed playing quidditch, but he certainly didn't miss the times when Oliver Wood would scold them. He smiled fondly at the memory. It reminded him of a time when his only concern was winning the House Cup. Good days.

When Harry wasn't attending the Holyhead Harpies' practices as Ginny's escort, he spent his time doing chores around the house. He cleaned and cooked their meals, but he mostly preferred to spend time in the garden, even if it was for a little while due to the cold weather of November. He had gotten so used to observing his neighborhood during the night, from sunset to dawn, that he hadn't gotten the chance to enjoy it while it was awake; Mrs Sharon cleaning her yard, the McConnell twins being up to no good and Mrs McConnell chasing after them, Mr Ivanov's cats strolling in everyone's gardens and the occasional cars that came and go. If it wasn't for the mission, he would consider moving in there. It was a lovely neighborhood.

Athena would wake up at noon and looked more grumpy than usual, although she was still probably adjusting to her new schedule. Harry didn't mind her antics anymore. They had lived together for almost two months now, he had gotten used to her, as much as she had gotten used to him. Both of them weren't in their best moods and they didn't really talk, but that was fine by him. Harry was still processing everything while Athena was sulking in her own misery, succumbing to the pain of the past that she seemed to always try to push back. Harry started suspecting that her reaction to seeing Charlie at St. Mungos wasn't an unrelated event. She hadn't mentioned who her previous lover was, but he had a gut feeling she meant Charlie Weasley. It wasn't impossible, considering that they were classmates and friends and had basically spent almost a year together in Romania. He didn't want to be nosy and ask her - after all, it was unlikely she would give him a satisfying answer - but he remained intrigued.

They had more in common than he ever anticipated. Both seemed to have a thing for redheads, Weasley's in particular, and unfortunately, they both had to break their hearts. What a cruel irony that was.

When the weather was good enough, Harry liked to take a walk in the neighborhood. The fresh air always helped him clear his mind and refresh him. Occasionally, he would meet with one of his neighbors and chatted with them for a little while. It was quite nice. It was a temporary escape from all the pain.

One of these days, when it wasn't too cold, Harry grabbed his coat again and headed outside. It was one of the rare, beautiful days of November when you could stay outside for a while without having your hands freeze in a span of a couple of minutes. Harry walked slowly, his breath making his glasses blurry, He had to readjust them a little bit lower on his nose so he could see. Wearing glasses in the winter was an absolute torture. He wished he knew a spell to prevent them from getting so blurry. He should probably ask Hermione. Yeah, that seemed like a good idea.

Just as he was passing by Ginny's house, he took notice of a black cat lying lazily on the fence. It was black with yellow eyes. Harry recognized it; it was the cat Athena had accidently stepped on the other day. It wore a red collar around its neck. When it heard Harry approaching, it raised its head. It also raised its tail, as if it recognized him too.

"Hi buddy. Sorry about the other day," Harry said. "I'm pretty sure Athena didn't mean to hurt you." The cat blinked at him. Harry sighed. "Both of us seem to be capable of hurting others even when we don't mean to."

Of course, he didn't expect the cat to understand a word he said. The animal just looked at him curiously. Harry then noticed his golden collar; his name was Pascal. Harry was fairly certain he belonged to Mr Ivanov.

"You know Pascal, I envy you. Days like these I wish I could be a cat without a care in the world." Harry confessed, then chuckled in amusement. "What am I doing? I think I'm starting to lose it."

Pascal only meowed in response. Harry let him sniff his fingers before Pascal popped his little head on his palm, asking for a pet, which he didn't deny. Harry scratched Pascal behind his ears absentmindedly. He suddenly remembered Hedwig and his heart ached a little. He missed her terribly.

Suddenly, the front door of Ginny's house swung open with force. Pascal ran away scared and Harry jumped. Shouting came from inside before Dean stormed outside. Ginny followed closely, also looking angry.

"Is this what you're going to do? Leave? You always run away from your problems, Dean!" she shouted at him.

Dean stopped and scoffed. "You are the one that constantly causes problems, Ginny!"

Harry decided it was better if he left. It felt wrong being there. He felt like he was invading their privacy, although their shouts could be heard across the street.

"Oh, really?" Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. She looked terrifying. "Because last time I checked, you were the one who had an issue with me trying to fix my relationship with my family! What's your problem?"

"Last time _I_ checked, you were the one spending time with your ex, not me," Dean retorted.  
"I'm not a fool. I know that you secretly went to talk to him the other day."

Uh-oh. That was Harry cue to leave. He definitely didn't want to be caught in the crossfire. He turned around and started walking with big steps, not daring to look back.

"The reason why I specifically didn't tell _you_ is because I know that you would react exactly like this! Instead of supporting me when I try to fix my relationships and my mistakes, you get jealous! What's your fucking problem, Dean?"

Harry reached Mrs Sharon's house. The old woman had heard the noise and had come out of her yard, trying to see what was going on.

"Oh dear," the old woman said. "This lover's quarrel is getting out of hand, don't you think?" she asked, addressing Harry.

"Seems like it," he agreed, not wanting to comment on it any further.

"It's a pity, really." Mrs Sharon shook her head. "They looked really happy when they first came here, although they did fight a lot."

Harry gulped. He felt his throat go dry. He couldn't really explain this feeling of guiltiness that had nestled on his chest. Their relationship issues were none of his fault. But upon hearing Dean mentioning him, he suddenly felt responsible. The shouting continued nonetheless.

Mrs Sharon sighed. "Well, I suppose it is none of our business," she said. "Would you like to come in for some tea, Sanders?"

"No, thank you Mrs Sharon. Perhaps another time," Harry politely declined. He couldn't think of tea right now. The old woman nodded and retreated to her house. Harry crossed the road and entered the yard. Just as he reached the front door, he realized that the shouting had ceased. With his hand on the handle, he looked over his shoulder to see what was going on, just out of pure curiosity. He took notice of Dean walking down the street, looking absolutely enraged. He suddenly turned his head and spotted Harry looking back at him. This simple gesture aggravated him even more.

"This is all your fault, Potter!" he yelled at Harry.

Harry felt his blood boil. Was he insane? He was going to blow his cover! What was wrong with him? He let go of the handle and turned around to face him. He walked to the fence so he didn't need to shout.

"Are you trying to blow up our cover or are you actually _this_ stupid?" Harry inquired.

"I don't give a shit!" Dean hissed. "All this is happening because of you!"

"Instead of projecting your issues on me, why don't you piss off already?" Harry retorted.

Dean turned red in anger. "Just stay away from her."

"What a coincidence. I was about to tell you the exact same thing!"

Dean glared at him before he left. Harry watched him walk towards the apparition point before he disapparited with a loud _crack._

"Bollocks," he whispered to himself, running a hand through his hair.

He was no marriage counselor, but this was just insane. He could not believe that Dean was driven absolutely mad simply by Ginny talking to Harry, to the point that he almost blew up an entire auror operation. Of course, if his suspicions were right, Dark Owl was already aware of his whereabouts, but that didn't mean they had to announce it to the Muggles! What a mess.

Harry's eyes lingered to Ginny's house. She was probably very upset by this whole ordeal. She had every right to do so. And she was all by herself.

No, he had no business in comforting her. The fact that they were on talking terms now didn't mean that he got to invade into her personal life. She probably didn't want to see him right now. All she needed was space.

But she was hurting. And she was alone. Again.

How life works sometimes.

He sighed.

Harry finally made up his mind. He couldn't turn his back on her again, not like this. If he did, his apology would mean nothing. He wasn't the one she wanted right now, but she definitely needed someone to offer her comfort right now. He would leave only if she asked him to. With determined steps, he walked back there.

He found Ginny sitting on her porch, holding Pascal, who had decided it was safe enough for him to return. She was crying, and the sight alone made Harry angry. He clenched his fists and pursed his lips. He was glad that Dean had left, otherwise he wouldn't be able to control himself. He would definitely do something he would regret later. Harry entered the yard, but Ginny didn't seem to notice him yet. He cleared his throat to win her attention.

A pair of puffy, brown eyes met his emerald ones. Pascal meowed softly. Ginny wiped her tears on her sleeve. "Oh, hey Harry," she whispered.

"Would you like me to leave?" He asked hesitantly.

"No, no. It's okay..."

After getting her approval, Harry sat next to her, but not too close, offering her as much space as she needed. Ginny continued to scratch Pascal behind his ears, like Harry had done a while ago. She refused to meet Harry's gaze as tears rolled down her face. Harry didn't know what to say. He wasn't the best at comforting people. He thought about what was appropriate to say or even if he should say anything at all. Gosh, this was harder than he thought it would be.

"You know how it feels like when you try your best to fix everything and then realize it is not enough?" she asked in a low voice, finally turning her head towards him.

"Yes," Harry replied honestly. "I know exactly how you feel."

"I just... don't know what to do anymore," Ginny confessed. "No matter how hard I try or what I do, he's always unhappy. I'm so tired, Harry."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I should have never accepted this assignment. It could have been better had I not been around."  
  
Ginny shook her head. "It's not your fault, Harry. If Dean is jealous of you even when we haven't seen each other in six years, that's on him." She sighed. "Besides, issues existed way before this whole story started. I just refused to see them. It was easier turning a blind eye, you know?" Harry nodded. "I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how I'm supposed to move next, what is right and what is wrong. I'm so confused..." she trailed off.

Harry wasn't entirely sure if he was even supposed to give her any advice or how he could be helpful without getting out of line and sounding like a complete git. However, it felt like she was asking him for his help. He chose his words with great care.

"A relationship cannot be one-sided. If the other party is not willing to put any effort to make it work, then something is obviously wrong and needs to be communicated," Harry said.

"You think I haven't tried talking to him?" Ginny snapped. "He never listens. Somehow, I'm always the villain in his narrative. What am I doing wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Harry replied calmly. "If he refuses to listen and see things from your perspective, then it's not your fault, Ginny." He offered her a small smile. Ginny smiled back at him. "Perhaps he needs some time."

Her smile turned into a frown. "I've given him plenty of it. He's running out of time."  
  
"Then you already know what to do," Harry pointed out.  
  
Ginny averted her gaze. She didn't respond right away. She furrowed her brows, looking very thoughtful.

"Listen, I'm nothing but a third-party observer. I don't know much of the details. I don't think I can offer you the best solution," Harry rushed to add. "You should talk to someone you trust, someone that knows the situation. I believe they can guide you better than I can."

"You are probably right," Ginny agreed. "Thank you, Harry."

"Don't mention it."

She looked at him again. Her gaze made Harry dizzy. "You do know you don't have to do this, right? Especially after the way I've treated you."

"We've talked about this," Harry argued. "I'll always be here when and if you need a shoulder to lean on," he promised.

"Thank you," Ginny whispered.

Harry felt content for the first time in a while. His heart was still broken and it would need quite some time to mend. But having Ginny trust him and confide in him felt nice, even if she wasn't ready to forgive him just yet. It meant that they were in the right direction in patching their broken wings. And that was enough for him. 


End file.
